Memories of a Heart
by Arienhod
Summary: Both are haunted by the memories they shouldn't have, but neither Van or Hitomi understand what the past tries to tell them. Will it be different this time or there will be a goodbye on the end once more?
1. Prolog

**No, this isn't a joke. I'm starting annother Escaflowne story, but you'll have to wait a bit longer for the next chapter. This is only to get you curious. And as always the inspiration for it came while I was in the bathroom.**

**So, enjoy my crappy story (it's a joke cause of the bathroom thing)!**

* * *

A young girl walked towards the gravesite behind the palace. Tears were preventing her from seeing but she continued anyway. She knew this path very well; after all she went through here often. But this was the last time; she was leaving this place she thought would be her home forever.

She planed to come back here for so long, and now that she finally did it only made her heart to hurt even more than when she was away from him. But he didn't wait for her. She understood his land would always come first and she second, but his marriage for the politic reasons was something she couldn't comprehend. Not even when he told her he loves her more than anything, cause in her eyes that wasn't true; he loved Fanelia more.

She heard footsteps coming closer and didn't even needed to turn for she already knew if she did she would see his messy black hair and dark brown eyes looking sadly at her. They both knew this was a goodbye.

* * *

"I love you." His voice was little louder than a whisper, and so full of longing she had to turn. But the emptiness in her beautiful green eyes made him wish he could do more than just use his words to tell her how mush she meant to him "Elora, I love you so much."

"Sometimes the words aren't enough…" her sad words almost mad him cry, for he knew she was right.

"But only with words I can tell you how sorry I really am. I should have waited, I should have waited for you." He took a step closer and touched her cheek "I will perish without you till all that is left of me is a weak shadow."

"My life will be just as same as yours Ren, full of sadness and longing; full of broken memories." He gently brushed the tear that escaped her eyes as she speaks.

"I haven't cried in years, but last night I cried myself to sleep." He confessed, he could confess anything to her.

"I have no doubt it will happen again, but than you should know that we will meet again." She even managed to give her beloved a weak smile as he run his fingers through her golden hair.

"Will I recognize you?" he asked almost frightened of her answer.

"No, but I have n doubt our hearts will recognize each other."

He stepped back as the bright light enfolded her, there was nothing he could do but watch as the girl he adored returned to her home at the distant Mystic Moon.

* * *

Ren Fanel stood alone looking over his kingdom; swearing Elora would always be in his heart till the day they meet again. 


	2. A boy came

**I really wasn't planing to go online till the next week, but I wanted to publish this chapter. The thing is I need a beta for this story. I need a second opinion cause I don't want to just copy the episode scripts here, and someone needs to tell me if I did exactly that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

An old woman woke up early in the morning after being tortured the whole night by the dream that haunts her for years now. Every time she would see tears falling and hear sobbing of an sad woman, quiet pledges of eternal love and devotion and a whisper "…our hearts will recognize each other."

As she made tea that morning she heard footsteps approaching and smiled "Hitomi, you came to visit your grandmother?" a smile spread on her lips as she turned to her granddaughter.

"Of course. I said I would come." Hitomi sat at the table and took on of home made cookies she loved so much from the plate.

"There is something bothering you, I see." Young girl lifted her eyes towards the same green eyes as she had. Her grandmother always knew her better than she had known herself.

"Grandma, does the name Ren means anything to you?" she asked almost frightened of the reaction, but there was none.

"Ren? No, I don't believe I ever known someone with that name. I would have remembered for it is quite strange." The answer satisfied Hitomi, even though in the back of her head a quiet voice was telling her that her own grandmother just lied to her face. But she simply discarded that as impossible; grandma Yuri would never lie to her.

* * *

"What made you forget the training this time?" Hitomi her an angry voice of her best friend and manager as she run down the stairs towards the track fields "Do you know how important this is?"

"Sorry Yukari, I was at my grandmother on the other side of the town and I missed the train and had to wait for the next one. And than that one was full so I waited for the next one, and… hummm" Hitomi was cut in her one breath explanation when Yukari placed her hand on her friends mouth.

"I get the picture." She said slowly to Hitomi and removed the hand "Now get ready, the girl time trials."

It was the last time trials for the boys and Hitomi watched as her crush Amano run with a slight blush on her cheeks, but somehow it wasn't right anymore. There weren't any emotions anymore, at least not like the one that existed before the dreams started.

Heading on the track Hitomi fingered the pendant that hung around her neck. Grandma Yuri gave it to her for her Birthday saying she got it from her mother and that it could make the wishes come true. Well, right now, Hitomi had only one wish, to run under thirteen seconds.

"Go!"

Hitomi started to run and took the lead until she came till around the half of the track, than she started to slow down, till she finally collapsed.

_"Sometimes the words aren't enough…"_ sadness and tears… 

_"Enemy attack! Enemy attack! Women and children, escape to the mountains in the back! All men prepare for battle!"_ …fear…

"_I will perish without you till all that is left of me is a weak shadow." … _loneliness, grief, guilt…

"_I won't show my back to the enemy and escape!"_ …blood, rage, anger…

"…_our hearts will recognize each other." _…hope

"Hitomi, wake up. Hitomi, what happened?" slowly opening her eyes Hitomi's eyes saw her red haired friend sitting by the bed in the infirmary "You got us all worried."

"It was so strange… I dreamt of… fire and destruction…" Hitomi sat up slowly.

"Sounds to me like a nightmare." Both girls turn to the voice and saw Amano standing on the doors.

"I got used to it." Hitomi admitted "I have it almost every night."

"Have you talked about it with someone?" Amano walked closer to them and sat on the other chair.

"No." Hitomi answered and shook her head to confirm her words.

"Well, I think you should." Yukari said with her constantly cheerful voice "It might make you feel better."

"I don't feel like it's right to put my burden on someone else's back." Hitomi quietly said.

"It's not a burden Kanzaki. It's a dream." Amano said looking at her intensively making her blush, but she just shook her head again.

"Ok, we won't push you to do something you don't want to." Yukari said and Hitomi let a deep sigh "Now let's get you home."

* * *

"Hitomi! Diner is ready!" voice of Mamoru Kanzaki, Hitomi's younger brother echoed through the whole house. Even though he was warned about it countless times, he couldn't resist but jell for his sister while standing next to the doors of her room.

"I'm coming, Monstoru!" she jelled back and heard a "Hey!" from her brother. He got insulted, again.

"Truce you two." Hitomi turned to her mother who just placed plates on the table and silently agreed.

"Going to run after Hitomi?" Mamoru asked with full mouth, making Hitomi disgusted.

"Yeah. Why? You want to go with me?" she asked, and was ready to tell him he can't go when her brother actually surprised her.

"I thought about starting to run too." He asked looking down on his plate "I want to be as fast as you."

"Since when is that?" Hitomi was startled when her father walked in the kitchen. But there was no real answer, Mamoru just shrugged.

Than Hitomi actually did something she never thought she would do; she placed her hand on his shoulder and when he looked up she smiled to him "Sure. But you have to eat faster if you want for us to catch the train."

* * *

They were sitting in the train when Hitomi pulled out her tarot cards out of the pocket in her duffel bag. Mamoru looked at her curious "You'll ask the cards why I am so eager to start training athletic?"

"No. I already know why." She answered and saw he got pail "Mamoru, rumors spread. You really should tell someone about that boy bullying you."

"I don't want for the people to think I'm a coward." He said back "Please don't tell anyone. Promise you won't tell."

"I promise." She said softly and than turned back to the cards in her lap.

Turning the first one she saw it was 'Falling Tower'. _'Distant separation? What's going on?' _Than she turned the next one and gasped, getting her brother's full attention. The card she was holding was 'Lovers'.

"Hitomi, were here." Mamoru's voice brought her back to reality and she stuffed the cards back in the bag.

Siblings walked to the track as Hitomi explained her brother the importance of stretching up. She gave Mamoru the pendant and told him to measure her time. Standing on the track in long sweat pants and a t-shirt she nodded her brother she was ready.

"Go!" he jelled and Hitomi sprinted forward.

She was on a half of the track when a bright light blinded her. It was impossible to stop and she slammed into a boy that came out of nowhere. He was holding a long sword and had some sort of light metal armor on.

"Who the hell are you?!" he snapped at her "Spit it out!"

"Hey, I could ask you a same thing! You just show up here!" she snapped back at him, startled him.

"You have no right to talk to me in that way!" he stepped closer and was rather surprised when she didn't step back.

"Oh yeah?! And who the hell are you that I have no right to like you're a empty-headed jerk?" she asked and he simply watched her shocked of her boldness.

"I- I am Van of Fanelia. I-" she cut him off before he managed to say anything else.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but why are you here?" she asked a little calmer now.

The strange boy didn't have the time to answer when an energy bolt appeared and he turned to it "Go! The dragon is coming. Go!"

"What?! Dragon?!" her eyes wide "Are you insane? There are no dragons on Earth!"

Mamoru walked to her and pointed to a monster that walked to the track "There is now."

Siblings stepped back and the boy who said his name was Van stepped between them and the dragon. Hitomi felt her brother pulling on her hand and when she looked at him she saw how scared he was. She wasn't in any better condition.

"Come on, I'm right here!" they looked at the boy that stepped away from them and the dragon looked in his way, but didn't move "Aren't you hungry?!"

"He's nuts." Hitomi mumbled and pulled Mamoru's hand "Let's get away from here."

Just as she said that the dragon attacked the black haired boy. He managed to avoid most of the blow and was only scratched on the armor. Hitomi and Mamoru stopped by the railing and turned back. The dragon had just lifted his tail, but it seamed like the boy didn't noticed.

Mamoru felt his sister stiffen next to him "What's wrong Hitomi?"

"It's gonna kill him… The dragon's gonna kill him…" she ran back to the track and screamed "Look out Van! From above!"

Luckily for him he didn't argue with her, but looked up and saw the tail flying towards him and in the last moment he managed to avoid it, so it only tear his armor off. Skillfully he jumped on the dragon's back and sliced it from behind. He than run around it and stabbed the monster in the chest having dark green blood pouring all over him.

When the dragon died Van cut through it's chest and removed a pink stone, which resulted with the dragon crumbling to dust, and disappeared together with all the blood.

"Do you need help?" Hitomi slowly walked to the boy followed by her brother who was overjoyed by the foreign boy.

"Help? I never needed your help! I could have kill the dragon by myself, I never needed a help from a woman." He than eyed her and smirked "Actually a girl… I think. So…"

He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence when her palm landed on his cheek with a loud slap. He looked at her even more shocked than when they met only ten minutes ago. She was really bold to slap him and he wanted to tell her than when she snapped at him.

"What's the matter with you? I wanted to know if your hurt and need medical help after the dragon hit you with his tail! I have eyes you know and I was scared for you! But it was a mistake to help a imbecile like you who can't even say thanks!"

He looked at her not knowing what to say when the ground around the started to glow.

"Hitomi!" Mamoru wrapped his arms around his sister before the bright light blinded him.

* * *

When the light vanished siblings noticed they were no longer on the track field, and seeing the larger moon in the sky they realized they weren't even on their planet.

"Were safe." They turned to the strange boy and saw him looking at them curiously.

"What?" Hitomi snapped. It was like he was examining her and evaluating her value and that was the look she despised.

"Welcome to Gaea." He said amused by their expressions.

"Gaea?" Mamoru asked looking at his sister and than back at Van.

"Mom and dad will never believe us why were late… We are so grounded when we get back home..." Hitomi mumbled never hearing Van chuckle.


	3. Old tale

**Help, I'm on a search for a story I read few weeks ago, but I have no memory of it's name or author. It's about Van asking Millerna to find him a wife that would fit him, and well she does. And cause of some custome in her land he's not suppose to see her face till the wedding, and yes, it was Hitomi. If you know what I'm talking about please mail me the name of the story, I can't find her anywhere.**

**But right now, you should enjoy mine!**

* * *

Hitomi thought the maid was joking when she walked in her room the next morning and told her she needs to put on a dress for the coronation today. It was completely strange to her that it was Van, the boy she called a imbecile just several hours ago, would want her as an honor guest.

But it wasn't a joke. At the time her brother walked in the room half an hour later Hitomi was standing dressed in a light layered dress that was a color of sand.

"I feel stupid wearing this." She complained.

"You look stupid wearing it too." Mamoru wished he haven't said that, cause Hitomi right away gave him a death glare, and he knew sooner or later she's going to pay him back for it.

"The dwarf is right; you look stupid in it." Female voice came from outside.

Hitomi walked to the window to see who said that and yelped as suddenly a girl jumped on her windowsill. Observing her better Hitomi noticed that wasn't a real girl; she had a tail and cat ears.

"Oh, just grate… First wolf-people, and now a cat-girl." Hitomi turned to her bed and picked up something shiny that caught the cat-girl's eye.

"Oh, pretty." She said and snatched the pendant from Hitomi's hand. She lifted it and observed as the rays of sun illuminated it making it glow even more.

"Who… Who're you?" Mamoru asked, finally coming back to his senses.

"I'm Merle, and you," she pointed to Hitomi "are to stay away from Lord Van. He doesn't need a scarecrow like you around him.

"Watch your mouth!" Hitomi snapped at the young cat-girl.

"Or what?" she asked walking slowly towards the door, when Hitomi noticed the object in her hand.

"Hey, I want my pendant back!"

"Nah, I think I'll keep it." Merle said and stormed out.

* * *

A boy walked next to a tall man down the hall of the palace towards the training grounds. They were silent, both still thinking about the conversation from earlier this morning.

_"The siblings, they are really from the Mystic Moon?" Vargas, the lead samurai of Fanelia asked his future ruler._

"_Yes. But I don't know why the pillar lifted them too." Van was sitting in a chair on the head of the table._

_Only two of them were now in the meeting room that once was the place where van's father had his biggest arguments with his advisers; mostly cause of the choice of wife._

"_Perhaps the Gods have a purpose for them on Gaea." Vargas answered, not certain himself what kind of purpose should there be for a skinny girl and a little boy._

"_Purpose or not I intend to return them home after the coronation." Van was resolved._

"_But you don't know how." the words of his protector, teacher and old friend were true, and ho only nodded "Perhaps with an energist."_

"_It can't hurt to try." Van said back, hoping Vargas will stay away from the subject of Dragon slaying._

_That way an unfulfilled wish "I assume the slaying went without problems. After all you trained for it for so long."_

_Van couldn't lie to Vargas "Actually the dragon almost killed me. I am only alive cause the girl… cause Hitomi warned me."_

"_A gift of foresight…" Vargas mumbled "It has been long since I heard of that ability."_

"_You already heard of it? From who?" Van looked surprised. He never heard of it, he didn't even know a thing like that is possible._

"_It is a old sad story your father told me once, a long time ago." Vargas looked sad remembering those ancient events "I remember cause he met Lady Varie that night."_

"_Will you tell me that story?" Van asked enthusiastic, like a little boy, and not a fifteen year old soon king of Fanelia._

"_Later… Right now we are to go to training grounds." Vargas got up and Van followed. He knew there was no argument with the samurai. _

Van couldn't get his mind of the story Vargas mentioned. His father never told him any story, especially any so interesting and intriguing.

He turned to Vargas to say something when loud jelling and running of two, maybe three persons interrupted his thoughts. He stopped walking and waited to see what's going on.

But he didn't see much. Down the hallway that was right in front of them first ran Merle on all fours and than Hitomi having the layers of the dress flying around her. Van and Vargas only saw blur as they ran by till the young boy Van knew was called Mamoru ran and stopped on the corned panting. Between breaths it was easily recognizable words "…Lunatics…" _breath_ "…insane lunatics…" _breath _"…simply insane…" _breath _"…I give up…"

He turned and slowly headed back towards the guest room he was staying in. Van couldn't not to chuckle.

* * *

"Lord Van!!!" a very loud female voice jelled running in the training grounds just as Van was about to attack Vargas. Luckily for Merle Van had good reflexes, and managed to drop his sword when she suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Merle! I could have hurt you." He said a bit annoyed.

"You would never hurt me Lord Van." She purred back.

"But I will if you don't return my pendant." Another female voice made Van turn towards the door where Hitomi stood clearly tired from all that running after Merle.

"No. I like it." Merle grinned back to annoyed girl and was about to put the pendant around her neck when someone snatched it out of her hand. She was about to protest but noticed it was Van.

He walked to Hitomi and returned the pink pendant to now flushing girl who mumbled a thanks and disappeared back to her room.

* * *

Merle sulked. She was standing way back next to the boy from the Mystic Moon, while his sister sat next to Vargas in the first raw. So unfair, it was like she was being punished for something.

The thing is; she was. Van warned her evening before to be nice towards the guests from the Mystic Moon, and today she did the completely opposite by taking the pink pendant. And this was the punishment.

Hitomi didn't feel any better. She felt awkward; they gave her a place of great importance when she hasn't really done anything for this land. Well, accept the fact the only throne hair is still alive only cause of her. It was still embarrassed for her, mostly cause many solders glanced her way curiously.

A horror thought came in her mind _'Dear Lord! What if they think I'm the king's betrothed? Or maybe even his… mistress? Not good!'_

She wasn't paying much attention on what the priests were saying, or that Van was saying. She didn't even saw him receiving the royal sword. Hitomi was sitting with closed eyes, like she was sleeping, trying to get rid of the horrible feeling inside her stomach. It didn't have anything to do with her recent thoughts, but more uncomfortable fear something bad could happen.

On her dread, the feeling was correct. Loud shouting and earth vibrations clearly indicated something was wrong, very wrong.

* * *

"Come on!" she heard Van calling her and she ran next to him followed by her brother and Merle. They reached a strange looking temple. Hitomi gasped as soon she got in.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked her.

Glancing down on him for a second was enough for him so see confusion in her eyes "I've seen this place in one of my dreams." She said quietly so Merle would hear her, and make joke about it.

Mamoru wanted to ask her more about it, but something more important than his sister's dreams was gong on. Van lifted the pink stone he got out of the dragon and called for someone named Escaflowne "What is he douiiii…?"

He's mouth almost falls off as a giant machine landed in front of a just crowned king.

"I think that's Escaflowne." Hitomi whispered to him and got a "Well duh!" as an answer. Siblings never saw a thing like that, and when Van got in and pulled out a sword they both stepped back.

"We need to get out of here and to safety!" Merle jelled, partially to Van and partially to Hitomi and Mamoru.

Van didn't answer anything but stepped out on the open. Three of them followed just so they could watch in horror as the fire swallowed the beautiful land.

"Mamoru…" Hitomi said gently after seeing her brother wiping some tears from his cheek.

"It's from the smoke." He mumbled.

"I know. It gets in my eyes too." She answered and he looked up just as she wiped some tears too.

"Lord Van! We need to flee!" Merle jelled, but was completely ignored "Lord Van!"

Something caught Hitomi's eye and she turned to her let observing "What is that?" she asked pointing to what everyone else would call thin air.

"Your delusional." Merle snapped at her "We have no time for games."

"Something is there… I can see it…" Merle ignored her even though she stepped towards what ever illusion she was seeing. But it turned out it wasn't just an illusion "Van! On your left!"

He heard her jell and swing his sword in the direction she called. In his horror another sword that came out of nowhere blocked it. In that moment Van realized what he was up against. His opponents were invisible.

With that information's in his mind he attacked ripping the cloak of the enemy guymelef.

"A… another one?" Merle stepped back pulling Mamoru with her, leaving Hitomi still in front.

"To your right!" Van followed another instruction and one more guymelef lost its invisibility cloak and soon was destroyed.

"Show yourself cowards!" he screamed and they oblige. Van observed as six guymelefs became visible all around them. He didn't know what to do; six were too much at once considering he needed to look out for three people down on the ground.

"You need to flee your majesty!" Vargas' strong voice echoed and Van turned to his old friend right before he fell after being hit in the back.

"Vargas?!" Van jelled and charged on the closest guymelef, but didn't get far.

The drag-energist glowed and Escaflowne was enfolded in bright light. Another light was brought upon Hitomi, and another upon Merle and Mamoru. Few moments later the spots on which the young king and his friends were standing was empty.


	4. About pedophiles and perverts

**I was on a wedding yesterday and I had a lot of fun. Didn't dance much but enjoyed it anyway. Did you ever saw a 18 months old girl dancing? Adorable! ****My mom's Birthday was yesterday, and that didn't pass unnoticed. They sang for her making fer blush and her eyes were filled with tears. There is a really cool Croatian song just for this occassion and everyone danced.**

**There is a chance I'll start updating more often. My mom is going to a hospital tomorrow for at least 10 days, and I'll have the computer for myself. That's how "Alliance of love" came into existence.**

**WARNING-this story ISN'T Allen bashing!!! Just that Mamoru doesn't know that! hehe... Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark all around her when Hitomi opened her eyes. It was noon when the light pillar picked her up, so she was asleep quite a while.

Sudden noise startled her; there was something out here, and it was getting closer. She lifted her pendant when it started to glow when suddenly two bright eyes appeared "Uhhh, shiny…"

A high scream got the attention of four people. Van was running cause he promised to look out for the girl till he managed to get Hitomi and her brother back to the Mystic Moon; Mamoru was running worried something might happened to Hitomi and he would have a hard time explaining their parents what; Merle was running cause she didn't wanted to stay alone in a dark forest and the kid just took off. The forth person was a tall blond man that was first at the scene.

What ever scared the girl wasn't here anymore and he bent to pick her up, but stopped in the process when a male voice called "What did you do to the girl?"

Turning he saw a young boy he use to meet quite often "Van, or is it king Van now? Do you know this girl? I heard her scream."

Van was quite surprised to see knight Allen, but than he realized that the pillar must have taken him to close to the fort he visited often before with Vargas. He knew Allen quite well cause of that, and was glad he came across the blond knight.

"She is a… friend of mine." He hesitated a bit; it probably wouldn't be so wise to tell Allen right away who she was, even though he hold him for a friend.

Allen nodded and bent down to finally pick the unconsciousness girl when a kick in foot stopped him "Keep your hands away from my sister, you… you pedophile."

Van watched in amusement as Allen slowly turned to an angry twelve-year-old boy. Mamoru stepped back a bit, but stepped back right away resolved too look for his sister.

"I simply wanted to pick her up and take her to the fort in safety. But if you insist I'll let the king of Fanelia that honor. That is if you trust him not to do anything dishonorable?"

Van blushed on Allen's words and Mamoru smiled a bit "Ok, you can pick her up. But if I see just one wrong movement I'll bite you."

After doing as he was told and picking Hitomi of the ground Allen glanced at Van. The young king knew exactly what Allen was thinking _'Does this kid knows he just threatened the most skillful knight on Gaea to bite him?'_

Merle on the other hand was delighted "You know what, kid? You're starting to grow on me." She gave Mamoru a bone-crushing hug and licked his cheek "What you did was incredibly brave. Kicking one of the Ceali knights and threatening him. Your really brave."

Mamoru felt his heart sink "No, I'm just stupid." He mumbled staring at his shoes.

"You're not stupid." Van's voice made him lift his head "You defended your sister. That should never be called stupidity."

"What exactly is a pedophile?" Allen asked turning a bit to the kid just to see him blush so he looked almost like a tomato.

"Um… I rather not say…"

"What ever it is it doesn't sound good." Van commented.

"Do you really think I'm a bad person?" Allen asked.

"She screamed and you were there. Do I need to say anything else?" Mamoru said in a matter-of-fact tone making Van smile. The kid was bright.

* * *

"The little princess woke up." Hitomi groaned hearing those words. Especially if they were coming from an older, unshaved, uneducated, smelly men who was right than holding a half empty bottle of probably some alcoholic drink in his hand. Just like now. 

"Cut it out. You're scaring her. Are you alright Miss?" A soothing voice made her turn towards what seamed to be a gift from Gods. Just not in her brother's eyes.

"You're drooling…" he said annoyed by the knight and his behavior towards Hitomi.

Merle laughed and even Van gave a little chuckle before he got up and walked to her "We heard you scream. What happened?" he asked sitting on the pallet next to her.

"Some creepy pervert showed up and snatched my pendant from around my neck." She turned to Merle after hearing the cat-girl mumble about her wanting it. But Van didn't paid attention on Merle, but instead on the red mark from the pendant's chain on her neck.

He was about to say something when a cat-whistle made him turn towards Allen's men, who right away pretended not to understanding why he gave them a glare. The truth is he didn't understand what was that whistle for till he turned back and noticed the dress Hitomi was wearing. It had lifted as she shifted on the pallet and not revealed her legs quite a lot.

"Um… Hitomi…" he said pointing to her legs and was surprised when she blushed before pulling the dress back down.

* * *

After that little event Hitomi knew would haunt her for the rest of her staying on this strange world they were taken to rooms where thy could rest. 

Mamoru and Merle walked in Hitomi's room without knocking and simply sat on the bed discussing something loudly when Van walked in, also not knocking. Hitomi ignored all three of them and continued to stare out the window.

"Lord Van, when are we going back home to Fanelia?" Merle asked clinging on his hand as soon he sat down.

"I talked to Allen if he heard anything, and apparently there is no Fanelia anymore Merle." He answered sadly "Everything was burned down."

"But we need to go back and rebuild everything!" she cried out.

"I know Merle, but I'm afraid that the destruction of Fanelia was only a start. I fear another land might get destroyed."

"What land could they possibly attack and why?!" she rally wanted to go back and was clearly showing that.

"Why did they attack Fanelia?" Mamoru asked getting Van's attention. But the newly crowned king didn't have the answer on that question. And it was a good question.

* * *

Hitomi was fast asleep when rumbling noise woke her up. It sounded like a mice, an oversized mice. The only light in the room wad the moonlight, and that wasn't enough for her to see what it was that made those noises. 

That is till one of the tiles on the floor was lifted and two glowing eyes looked at Hitomi "Ow… do I know you from somewhere?" someone mumbled and Hitomi recognized the voice from the forest just few hours ago. She grabbed the first thing that was in her reach, her shoe, and swiftly let it fly towards the intruders face.

Loud thud and moaning woke Van up from a light dream. It came from the room next to his; Hitomi's room. He grabbed his sword and hurried to see what was going on. And he had a lot to see. A strange looking man was sitting on a floor with his legs still in the hole he came from. One of Hitomi's shoes was lying next to him while the other one was in her hand.

"I'm guessing that's the pervert from the forest." Van smiled at the sight of a man "What exactly is a pervert?"

"If you look in a dictionary you would see his picture as a explanation." She answered still holding her shoe, ready to throw it on him if he makes another move.

"What's going on?" Allen walked in the room with an oil lamp in his hand. His eyes right away fall on the stranger "You again?"

"Got to go!" he was about to run back through the tunnel he made when a sword came under his throat.

"Out! This instant!" Allen was agitated "I had quite enough of you and your sneaking around."

"But I didn't do anything. Well, accept maybe…" he pulled out the pendant out of his robe and handed it to Hitomi "Here Miss, take good care of it. It's very old and has a quite of a history."

"What are you talking about?" Hitomi asked confused.

"It was all she had left after leaving." He answered and gave Hitomi a smile. Well, that is what it supposes to be. It was more of a grin.

"What is he talking about?" Van asked her when Allen led the man out.

"What ever it is, it must be a long story." She answered as confused as he was.

Just that Van was a bit agitated at the same time "Great, another long story no one mentioned before." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Hitomi looked at him not understanding what he was talking about, but Van just shrugged and walked back to his room.

* * *

"My life will be just as same as yours Ren, full of sadness and longing; full of broken memories." 

_Hitomi looked around, but it was too dark. She couldn't see who it was that haunted her dreams. But than a spark appeared on Hitomi's right and she turned towards the light; but soon as she did that little spark turned to a huge fire that surrounded her._

Her eyes shut open and she sighed. It was only a dream; there was no fire. She sat on the bed and lifted her eyes toward the wall and gasped when she saw red flames lifting towards the ceiling. She jumped and turned around; all walls were burning, she was surrounded. Smoke got in her nose and mouth, in her lounges. She coughed trying to get some air but it was futile, she was choking. Few moments later she fainted while the flames moved closer.


	5. Spoiled vs weird

**It took me a while to post, even though the chapter was wrote last week or so. I simply can't make myself to sit down and read the chapter trying to fix the mistakes. I really need a beta.**

* * *

When Hitomi opened her eyes she noticed she was still alive, and there was no fire. But she also noticed she wasn't in her room in the fort but on a wooden bench and that her head was in Mamoru's lap.

"You got us all worried Hitomi." He said as she slowly sat up.

"What happened? Where are we?" she looked around trying to recognize something, but her environment was unknown to her. Thus through the window she could see they were moving.

"This is so cool. They call it a levi-ship. It basically had two rocks that make it fly." Mamoru sounded really excited.

"Rocks that fly?" she turned to him and blinked trying to process his words and actually imagine flying rocks "I'm constantly forgetting this isn't Earth."

"What's Earth?" Allen asked walking in followed by Van.

Before she managed to answer Van cut in "That is where two of them are from."

"Earth?" Allen turned to him and than back to the siblings "Earth?"

"Um… here it's called the Mystic Moon." Hitomi said almost scared what his reaction would be.

"Your…? They…?" he pointed to them and turned to Van asking that the young king tell him that this girl is only joking. But Van only nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Mamoru asked.

"Mystic Moon is held to be a cursed planet." Allen said back and than look carefully at them "But you don't look like demons."

"Of course we don't!" Mamoru snapped "Demons have wings so they can fly and scare people!"

Van frowned when Mamoru said the words 'demon' and 'wings' in the same sentence, but only Hitomi noticed that. She shrugged it off and turned her attention back to Allen and Mamoru who were arguing, again.

"Where are we going?" she asked when they had a brake to catch their breaths. Allen turned to her and gave her a wide smile "In Pallas, the capitol of Asturia and my birthplace."

"Oh yeah? Well I was born in a hospital." Mamoru commented. He simply couldn't keep him mouth shut around the knight; it was as he was intentionally trying to pick up a fight.

"Were landing in an hour." One of Allen's men walked in the room "Oh Miss, I'm Gaddes. The first mate."

A hand flied and landed on Mamoru's mouth just as he was about to make, probably another, rude comment "Nice to meet you Gaddes." He nodded and went back on the bridge while Hitomi gave her brother a death glare.

* * *

After landing they were lead to palace to meet the future queen. It turned out the king Aston, the ruler of Asturia passed away just few days ago. No one of the Crusade crew knew that, not even Allen, cause if he did knew he would be prepared for a bone-crushing weeping hug a blond girl gave him as soon they walked in a large receiving room.

"It was so horrible Allen…" she wept not paying attention to four other people in the room who felt quite awkward witnessing all that "He was well that evening saying he can't wait to the great tournament we planed next week, but now we'll have to rescheduled it."

"At least he wasn't in any pain." Hitomi said not really knowing why.

Neither did the princess cause she turned to her and measured Hitomi before she rolled her eyes "And what does a girl like you knows about death anyway?"

"After the recent occurrence, more than she ever wanted to know." Hitomi said back angry. She didn't really cared the other girl was a princess and was soon to be crowned as a queen; she only tried to comfort her. _'That is no reason this spoiled princess should be angry with me! I only tried to help her, make her feel better!'_

"And what does that suppose to mean?!" princess snapped but Van stepped between them.

"She was there when Fanelia was destroyed and saw the fires and dead people lying on the streets." He defended Hitomi; he knew he had to do so.

"That is no reason for her to try and make me feel better!" blond princess said ignoring Allen's hand on her shoulder. He wanted to calm her down, but it was in vain.

"Don't worry, it will never happen again." Hitomi mumbled to herself, but unfortunately she wasn't quiet enough.

"What do you mean by that?" Hitomi lifted her head and looked strait into princess' eyes.

"It means I will never again try to do or say anything that might help you or make you fell better. It's just a waste of breath and energy anyway." Allen watched her with slightly open mouth _'She's bold… The boy and her are definably related.'_

"How dare you? I…" Hitomi cut her off with a cold "I dare."

Princess Millerna was quiet for a while observing this strange girl before she smiled "You just say what ever is on your mind, don't you? I always wanted to do that."

"Huh?" was all that came from Hitomi before the princess hugged her. She looked at Van over Millerna's shoulder and than at Allen. Both of them just shrugged not understanding what just happened.

"You know if you weren't such a pain in the ass we could be really good friends." Millerna grinned and a loud "Princess, you shouldn't curse." Came from Allen. She turned back to Hitomi "See what I mean?"

Hitomi just nodded.

* * *

During the dinner that evening Hitomi was wearing a blue dress Millerna send to her. It was strange to Hitomi that the princess changed her mind so suddenly and only because Hitomi talked back without shame. But than again, this was a different world, literally.

She noticed Allen was giving her strange looks and felt a bit ashamed. The dress was rather tight and clingy, and revealed that few curves Hitomi had. Luckily her brother was sitting next to her; that kind of made her safer. It was a silly thought, but he already shown his teeth to Allen, not that he really bit the knight, but Hitomi had a feeling he really would.

"So Hitomi, where are you from?" Millerna asked taking a sip from the vine "Your obviously from somewhere far from here."

"Quite far actually." Mamoru laughed answering instead of his sister.

"Explain." Millerna looked at the boy.

He turned to Hitomi silently asking her what to answer. The problem is she didn't know either. They were both silent till Van finally spoke "I accidentally brought them with me after my Dragon slaying."

That wasn't the answer to Millerna's question "From where? They are quite strange; nothing personal, but you two are. I never saw anyone so enchanted by the smallest things."

"You hear that Hitomi? You're a weirdo?" Merle grinned.

Hitomi simply rolled her eyes and turned to Millerna "The thing is that…"

"They are from the Mystic Moon." Van finally said making Millerna spit the wine back in the glass.

"Are you serious?!"

"As serious as possible." Hitomi answered.

"No wonder your so weird." She said not really mean it in the bad way. But Hitomi protested anyway.

"Hey! I'm not weird!" she said but smiling the whole time.

"For Gaea you are. You both are." She paused a bit "Well, you're more unusual."

Allen noticed Mamoru glancing at him and than looking back at his plate, and he was doing that quite often "Is there something you wanted to ask?"

"Um… you said Mystic Moon is known as a cursed planet. Why is that?" Mamoru got everyone's attention. It was a question Allen would have a problem answering of.

But before he managed to think of an answer that would satisfy the boy's curiosity Hitomi answered "It's like back home Mamoru, or as it used to be. Everyone who is different is right away considered less worthy. It's the same thing with something unknown, and people here don't know what's going on up there."

"You talking about those 'No colored' signs?" Mamoru looked at her and Hitomi just nodded "But that is different. I think."

"Allen said we don't look like demons. What does demons got to do with anything?"

This time Hitomi looked at Allen for the answer. She didn't understand his words either. In fact everyone turned to him waiting for an answer. Mamoru was right; they didn't look like demons.

"You see, here on Gaea things are similar like that. Those who are different are expelled from the society." Allen said.

"Like who?" Mamoru asked. He couldn't believe that people here are mean as those on Earth.

"Draconians." Van said attracting the attention. Merle looked most shocked by his words, but Hitomi had a feeling it didn't have to do anything with the sample he gave; it seamed like something more is behind it.

"Who are they?" Mamoru asked.

"Draconians are held for cursed." Van answered. His face was expressionless.

"And why? What makes them different?" Mamoru got excited "Do they got pointy ears? Or blue skin? Or maybe deer horns?"

While everyone smiled on his words Van remained calm "They can sprout wings."

"Wings? Like…" Hitomi made a hand movement describing wings behind her "…real wings you can fly with?"

"Yes." Van answered coldly.

"What do they look like?" she asked the young king. It was obvious for her he knew a lot about this theme, but didn't want to talk about it "The wings, I mean."

"Um… white." He hesitated.

"I never saw a Draconian." Allen said "They are held to be extinct."

Everyone got silent after that looking down on their plates. Few moments later Hitomi felt someone was observing her. Lifting her head slightly she noticed it was Van; he had a confused expression.

* * *

Escaflowne was placed in the hangar and Van was on his way to the room that was given to him when he heard voices behind the door. He wanted to ignore them when he heard a word 'Draconian'. In that moment the curiosity defeated the weariness.

Van knocked and when Hitomi told him to come in he reached for a doorknob. But as soon as his hand touched the metal there was a bolt and Van jerked back breathing heavenly.

"What was that?" he asked himself before the door opened and Hitomi looked at him concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked observing him. He was pale and his breathing was rapid.

"I… I'm fine." He said and walked of. Hitomi just shrugged and closed the door again when he reached the corner.

"What in the world did I just saw?" Van asked the air around himself after he lay down on the bed. Never before did a thing like that happen to him. He saw the man standing alone in on the gravesite in Fanelia. He could feel his sorrow like it was his own. And those words… what did those words meant.

Van sat up, looked out the window at the bright Mystic Moon and mumbled "…our hearts will recognize each other."


	6. Dragon in the air

**I know I'm leaving out some things, but no worry everything will be cleared and discovered. And don't worry I forgat about Dilandau either. He'll have his grand opening in this chapter... more or less.**

* * *

Van watched with interest as Hitomi turned some, to him, strange cards with pictures. She said she is capable to predict future with those, and got him curious if that was really true. But all he got so far from her was, well, nothing.

"I don't understand this." She said annoyed "It doesn't make sense."

He crossed his arms and leaned on the chair "I knew this was a waist of time. Cards can't predict future." He was about to stood up when her words made him sit back down.

"You will face a person from your past who is dead." Hitomi said what bugged her as she read the cards "It doesn't make any sense."

"Because it's impossible!" Van actually snapped at her, but right away calmed down "Sorry. Is there something else that does make sense?"

"There is some sort of agreement made while you were a child and the time is coming when you will have to fulfill that obligation." Hitomi looked at Van and for a moment saw something that looked like dread on his face but that disappeared right away "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I…"

"You know what this means? What the agreement is?"

"Unfortunately." Van said shortly and walked to the door in the attempt to leave and so avoid any other questions, but faith didn't want that. Actually it was Merle.

"Lord Van! Bad news Lord Van!" she stormed in and slammed into Van sending them both on the floor with a loud thud.

"Merle you shouldn't be running like that. You never now who you could ran into." Van said getting up from the floor as Mamoru walked in the room.

"That's exactly what the maid said." He grinned at Merle.

"What maid?" Van looked at his childhood friend and Merle stood still terrified of his reaction. Not that he would hit her or something, but the lecturing was hard enough.

"Never mind that Lord Van. We got something more important in mind." She swiftly changed the subject "We heard a conversation that-"

"You mean you eavesdropped?" Hitomi asked the cat-girl and got a death glance from her.

"It's the same thing. Anyway… it was between some merchant named Fassa and some guy from Zeibach. They-"

"Zeibach? The bastards that destroyed Fanelia? What are they doing here?" Van asked angry like Merle knew the answer. Actually she did, but didn't have the time to say it cause she got cut off.

"They have an alliance with Asturia, and this guy whose voice sounded so familiar for some reason, he told the merchant Asturia shouldn't interfere in Zeibach plans that are starting with Freid." Merle said everything in one breath and now she was panting.

"Yeah, and the merchant said they won't cause the bond between Asturia and this Freid broke when someone named Marlene died, and he shouldn't worry about princess Millerna cause she's under his control." Mamoru added.

"I guess the best thing to do now is to talk to Millerna." Van said and turned to Hitomi "Are you coming?"

She said strangely still till she finally lifted her eyes to him and sobbed "A boy will suffer… they will destroy everything to get to the power… a little boy… we have to stop them before the fire…"

Everyone watched in awe till she started to cry "Come on. You need fresh air." Van helped her to stand up and helped her to the balcony.

Merle started to mumble something about her Lord Van and how she won't allow that girl to take him away when Van's cry "Impossible!" made her snap from her thoughts and she run to the balcony to see what's happening.

A man was walking down the path towards the carriage that waited for him. He was tall and wore a black cloak that was in contrast with his light hair. Van was tense and pressed Hitomi's arm quite hard not noticing it till she quietly said his name. He looked at her and let go, and just as he turned back to the man he saw him turning and look up on the balcony when they all stood.

"Lord Van… But that is-"

"I know." He said to Merle.

"Who? Who is he?" Hitomi asked watching as the man sat in the carriage and drove off. Who ever it was she knew Van knew him and the circumstances of their parting weren't very good. But nothing, absolutely nothing prepared her for the answer she got.

"Folken. You prediction was right Hitomi." He said quietly.

"Huh? Which one?" she looked at him getting a sad look from the young king.

"My brother died ten years ago, and yet there he was."

* * *

"Those accusations are absurd." A short dark-haired man sat in the chair looking smug after calling a Ceali knight, well, a liar in front of princess of Asturia and got away with it "And frankly I have a problem understanding why we offered that boy and his group of freaks a place to stay." 

"Perhaps cause that boy is a king of Fanelia?" Allen said back to the merchant. He despised Meiden Fassa for his greed that was impossibly to satisfy. He simply always wanted more.

"And that beast? She should be placed in a cage!" the merchant said and was about to add some other insults when the large door opened and the theme of their conversation walked in; all four of them.

"Princess Millerna we have an information that Zaibach plans to attack Freid." Van said as calmly as he could.

Millerna's blue eyes looked at the young king in horror "Freid? Chid?"

"That is nonsense!" Meiden Fassa stood up and turned to Van "What prove you have of that?"

"Only the fact we heard 'you' talking to Fo… some man from Zeibach about it." Merle said making Fassa angry.

"A beast eavesdropping?! I told you princess she should not have access to palace!" he raised his voice making some maids that passed the chamber stop and listen.

"Millerna please." Hitomi stepped next to Van "We have to go in Freid and help them. If we don't everything will disappear in fire and a little boy…" she lowered her head and wiped away some tears that managed to escape her eyes "… a little boy will suffer greatly."

"Little boy? How do you know about Chid?" Millerna looked at Hitomi curiously.

"I've… I've seen it… Sometimes I get visions and see things…" she said through sobs "Please Millerna, we have to stop his pain!" she sounded really desperately.

"And that is what we will do!" Millerna said determined to help her nephew "We'll leave tomorrow after breakfast. That will give everybody enough time to prepare, and me to discuss with my sister about her taking over the care for the kingdom while I'm away."

"But princess…?" merchant wanted to change her mind about aiding Freid but Merle was faster and cut him off.

"I guess you don't have that control over princess Millerna as that you said you have?" she asked innocently.

"A control over me? Is that so?" Millerna turned to the merchant who stood still not knowing what to do cause one thing he didn't want to do is provoke the future queen cause that might result with him loosing his position as the main merchant of the crown.

"Are you sure you want to go princess? It will be to dangerous." Allen said honestly worrying for her.

"Hitomi are you coming?" Millerna asked and got a nod as an answer "Than I am coming too. If a girl from a Mystic Moon can do everything in her power to help that so can I who live here."

With that the conversation was over and everyone left. Unfortunately no one paid any attention to the merchant who stayed in the room. His eyes were sparkling strangely as only though consumed his whole mind

* * *

Hitomi's eyes opened. It was already night outside she noticed. Allen told her to go to bed early and rest, and she complied, but not after hearing Mamoru asking Allen how badly does the knight wishes to escort his sister to her room. She didn't understand why Mamoru acted that way around Allen; the knight was good looking, charming and could easily make her laugh. Unfortunately her brother disliked those qualities of Allen, and showed that opinion every time he got an opportunity. 

Hearing something that sounded like footsteps on the thick carper Hitomi sat in the bed and looked towards the door, but they were closed and remained closed. She was about to dismiss the thought of somebody being in her room when a strong hand covered her mouth and two more grabbed her by the arms.

When the arms turned her she found herself facing two quite disgusting looking creatures with green skin like reptiles have it and huge eyes that stared at her with interest.

She tried to set free, but they were simply too strong. In horror she felt being lifted from her bed and placed in some sort of vehicle, a horror that rise with every passing second when a thought strike her that the others might never find out what happened to her and who took her away. She wanted to scream, to jell for help, but the creature gagged her and tied her hands. Her escape was a result of pure luck.

* * *

High above the roofs on the houses that surrounded the palace a single figure performed a complex choreography with a sword. Van used every free minute to practice the sword fighting, and right now when everyone were asleep was a best opportunity. 

Unknown to Van not everyone slept. Footsteps were heard as a single person climbed to the roof balcony where Van was. When the person walked to the top he lowered his sword and turned to see Mamoru standing there.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Van asked seeing the boy way obviously tired.

"Probably." The answer was barely heard, and Van watched with interest as the boy walked past him to the edge and looked in the distance.

"You miss your world." Van said and Mamoru didn't even bother to answer. It wasn't a question anyway "I promised I'll get you and your sister back to the Mystic Moon, and that is what I intend to do."

"Will you teach me to…" Mamoru cut himself off before he finished the question.

"To what?" Van stepped next to the boy "Sword fight?"

"We don't use swords on earth anymore, so it won't do me no good." Mamoru said sadly "I guess I'll learn how to run faster. That's why I came with Hitomi to the track that evening you showed up."

"Who do you run from?" Van asked interested.

"A boy from my school, he is bigger and stronger that me, and he… he's mean, a lot." Van listened patiently as Mamoru talked. He could see he needed to get all that of his chest, and now was a best moment for it, after all there was no one but two of them.

"What is that thing doing there?" Van's eyes followed where Mamoru pointed and saw a vehicle standing next to the palace wall below the windows of the guest wing.

"Who knows? Perhaps…" Van trailed off when he saw two gecko-men carrying something and leaving in their strange transporter.

"Van… that what they carried… that looked…" Mamoru was almost afraid to say what he thought he saw hoping if he doesn't say it that it never happened.

"That was Hitomi." Van said and hurried towards the stairs jelling back to the terrified boy "Tell everyone I went after the geckoes! We'll meet in Freid!"

Mamoru barely heard the words; he was still looking the way he's sister was taken away. He remained still till he saw Van already in the garden running towards the hangars where his guymelef was. In that moment he turned as well and ran towards the only room in which he knew who was in thus almost giving Allen a heart attack when he stormed in constantly repeating Hitomi was taken away by two lizards and that Van went to rescue her.

* * *

Gecko-men were sure no one would follow them in the canals of Palas even if someone did saw them kidnapping the girl from the Mystic Moon from her room. They were quite taken back when their boss told them the girl was from the cursed planet, but the extra money they would get for doing as instructed was too tempting. 

They grinned pleased everything passed smoothly when everything shook. They right away started to panic, but it was too late for them to do anything cause the door opened and a giant hand reached inside. They watched in horror as they pray was lifted and taken from them, but the horror got even worse when the guymelef released them while the door was still open giving water a way in.

Hitomi was gently placed on the shore when the strangest thing happened with the guymelef. Instead of a humanoid robot before her stood a giant white dragon.

"Hitomi!" Van's voice made her look up where he was.

The young king swiftly jumped down next to her and right away removed the gag from her mouth and the ropes her hands and legs were tied with. He was angry seeing the rope marks on her wrists and right away he wished he done something to those disgusting gecko-men and not just releasing them.

* * *

Hitomi hold tight to Van as they flied on Escaflowne in the direction of Freid. He told her they will leave right away and that the others would meet with them later. She didn't protest; leaving this damn city seamed like a good idea. 

Three hours later Van landed on the clearing next to a lake in the middle of a thick forest to rest. He noticed Hitomi was restless during the whole trip and as interested why. Right after the landing he noticed she looked at the Mystic Moon just like her brother has and thought its just homesickness.

"Today is June 21." She said with a sigh getting Van's attention.

"And what about that?" he asked even though he intended to go in the wood and gather some logs to start a fire.

"Today I would have woke up early with pancakes already waiting for me. After that I would go with my mom to buy a new dress for a Birthday party that was planed for weeks now."

"Whose Birthday is it?" Van asked not getting the hint.

"Mine. I just turned fifteen." She placed her hands around her knees and lowered her head on them. Van heard sobs she tried to suppress and it hurt him now more then ever before that he took the sibling so far away from their world, even if it wasn't intentionally.

After he told Hitomi he's going to find logs he walked in the wood with an wish he cold give her something for her Birthday that could make her smile, if only for a while. But they were in a middle of nowhere and he had nothing for her.

He was on his way back to Hitomi when he made a sudden stop and let the logs down on the ground. He remembered her words and they gave him an idea. If someone told him only few weeks ago he would do a thing like this he would call that person insane, but somehow he knew Hitomi would understand; she might even like it.

Hitomi didn't even turn to Van when he walked back to the clearing where she waited. He side glanced at her as he tried to start a fire hoping his gift would make her react the way he hoped it would.

"Hitomi?" his voice made her look up noticing he sat directly in front of her "I don't have any appropriate gift for you, so…"

"Its all right Van." She gave him a weak smile "I didn't expected you to give me anything anyway. I-"

"I do have something for you though." He interrupted her as he reached for something he kept hidden behind his back "I just hope you won't hate me." He added sadly.

"Why would I hate you Van? Don't be ridiculous. You…" she trailed off as Van held his gift for her so she could see it.

Her eyes watched in awe at the delicate white feather in his hand before she took it. It seemed like it glowed on it's own, and Van was happy seeing that glow reflecting in Hitomi's eyes.

"I never saw anything so beautiful." She whispered, but he heard her nevertheless.

"Beautiful? Hitomi, that is a Draconian feather." He said realizing she didn't know what she was holding.

"I don't care, it's beautiful. But somehow sad." She looked at him "Where did you found this? In the wood?"

Van was about to lie and say 'yes' when suddenly everything went black like that time when he touched the doorknob and he heard a gentle female voice speak _"You will be her angel."_

"Van, where did you found this feather?" she asked again.

Van looked at her for a while making her bit unpleasant under his gaze till he did something that made her blush even more. He took of his shirt and placed it aside while still sitting opposite of her.

Hitomi looked down till a flash of glowing white made her look at Van once again. Right than she got an answer on her question. Van sat still with two wings outstretched so wide they blocked her view of the fire behind him.

"I found an angel." A wide smile spread on Hitomi's face and for the first time Van wasn't ashamed of what he was even though he didn't know what an angel actually is. But Hitomi was smiling so it had to be something good.

But his happiness didn't last long. Actually it only lasted few minutes till Hitomi looked around frighten and said "They are close."

* * *

Van couldn't see his enemy so having Hitomi sitting on Escaflowne's shoulder was a great help. She pointed directly on each invisible guymelef giving Van an opportunity to fight his enemy and not just be defeated. 

Cutting through another invisibility cloak he noticed this guymelef was different. All other had dull gray color but this one was painted bright red. Right away Van noticed the pilot was more skillful that the others and he had to step back in the lake.

He had a chance between attacks to place Hitomi on the shore and jell to her to get in cover before the red guymelef attacked once more. Van managed to block this attack as well by reflecting the metal crima claw away from him, but on his horror towards Hitomi who still stood on the shore where he placed her.

He didn't know what happened, and why the Zeibach guymelefs suddenly pulled back, all he knew Hitomi lied on the shore with a heavy wound which bled dangerously bringing Hitomi closer and closer to death if she didn't get any help as soon as possible.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I ever wrote.**


	7. Navigtor

**I spend two hours making cookies and thought to give you one as well.**

**I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter and won't be to angry at Mamoru. I still haven't found the right purpose for him on Gaea accept keeping Allen away from his sister. Like you will witness once more in this chapter.**

* * *

Merle was fuming for hours now; ever since she was woke up by the maid and came in the study where she found out Lord Van left after Hitomi and that they would go to Freid themselves hoping two of them will go there as well.

She was pacing in the hangar of Crusade now and everyone knew better that to tell her to calm down. Mamoru more than anyone cause she freak out on him for trying to comfort her.

"How could he do that to me? Leaving off with that silly girl. What could he possibly see in her? Oh no! What if he likes her? What if he marries her? That weird girl can't take my place! I won't allow that!" Mamoru was listening from behind the corner and stepped back when Merle claws popped out angrily.

* * *

"I present the third princess of Asturia Millerna Sara Aston."

They were brought to see the Duke right away after landing, even though they would more than anything ask around if Van and Hitomi already arrived and if they were all right. But that would be rude and might offend the host.

"I welcome you to Freid." A voice that belonged to the child said back greeting them. When four pair of eyes looked up they saw a five-year-old boy sitting on the throne that was too large for him.

"Chid? It is good to see you again." Millerna smiled to him and than looked around "Where is your father? We must speak to him, it is urgent."

"Father went to Ezgardia cause of some business that isn't for a small boy. His words, not mine." Chid said a bit offended his father wouldn't tell him anything.

"Oh, this is Ceali knight Allen Schezar from Asturia." Millerna said referring to the man on her right "And behind us are Merle and Mamoru, friends of the king of Fanelia who should be here already, but I suppose-"

"He came before dawn and gave us all quite a shock upon seeing a large dragon flying over our heads." Chid said with a smile that vanished in a second "He is probably in the room with the girl that he brought with him, lady Hitomi I believe. She was injured and needed-"

"My sister was injured? How? Is she alright now?" Mamoru snapped and would have even got up if Merle hasn't held his arm.

"She is fine. The healers took good care for her right away so you don't have to worry." Chid said looking at the strange boy _'He is lucky father isn't here. He would held his interruption as an insult even though he is simply worried for his sister.'_

"Can we see her?" Mamoru asked calmly.

"Of course. Voris will show you the way." A large monk stepped forward on the young boy's words and was ready to lead them to the room where Hitomi was when Chid interrupted him "Aunt Millerna I'm sorry." He said sadly "For your father. I am truly sorry."

"It's alright Chid." She smiled fondly on him "And thank you."

* * *

"_Is everything ready for executing out plan?"_ an old bearded man was speaking over a large round screen.

"There are some unexpected elements." The tall man with light blue hair stood still looking at his ruler.

"_Unexpected? Impossible! I have already foreseen everything and adapted our plan to it."_ The old man answered angrily.

"I understand Lord Dornkirk, but… The Dragon slayers are certain that the girl that was with the dragon when we attacked has to do something with it."

_"That is ridiculous! I am repulsed by the idea that a little girl can influence somehow on the perfect future we plan to create."_

"I understand sir. But out best slayers claim-" the man was cut of with an angry cry.

_"I am not interested in what they claim! Is that clear Folken? If she represents such a problem why don't you kill her?"_

"I have already sent my men to capture her and get information's. He has the order to kill her if she represents a threat." Folken said back coldly.

"_Good. So there is no problem with out plan and we can proceed as agreed?"_

"Yes Lord Dornkirk. We will start our attack in two days." The screen went black and Folken walked out of the room.

"Where is Miguel?!" he was right away ambushed by the general of Dragon slayers "I have the right to know where my men are at all time!"

"I have send him on a very delicate mission Dilandau." Folken answered calmly and walked next to albino.

"Without my knowledge?! That is inadmissible!"

"You said yourself that the girl warned the dragon about you even though you were invisible, did you not?" Folken turned to Dilandau. He maybe was an excellent fighter and needed in the Zeibach army for that, but at moments like this Folken wished he would have ten idiots that couldn't even hold a sword that one Dilandau that didn't respected his superiors.

"So he left to kill her?" Dilandau asked with a grin "Why couldn't I go than?"

Folken laughed at his childish reaction "I have send Miguel to get information's, but yes, he has the order to kill her if he thinks it's necessary."

"Necessary? The little bitch is with the dragon! Why wouldn't it be necessary?" Dilandau was outrages.

"That is exactly why I haven't send you." Folken didn't even bother to answer his question but simply walked away towards his study.

* * *

A soft knock was heard before the door opened and revealed four persons that came to visit. Mamoru walked in first and sat on his sister's bed while Merle followed and right away hugged Van and licked his cheek. Millerna and Allen walked at last.

Princess Millerna placed her hand on Hitomi's forehead to check if the girl has fever and was glad when the temperature was normal cause that means there is also no infection.

"What happened to her?" Mamoru turned to Van. That wasn't really a question he asked the king, he demanded to know why Hitomi got hurt.

"We were in the forest when Zeibach guymelefs came. Hitomi helped e as much as she could, but when it got to dangerous I placed her on the shore and stepped in the water." Van took a deep breath "And that is when I made a mistake and reflect the attack from me, but the crima claw… it…"

"It hurt Hitomi." Mamoru said what Van couldn't "But she'll be okay. I know she will." He even managed to give Van a weak smile of comfort and assurance he didn't held him responsible.

Not that it helped. Van held himself responsible. She was special; she wasn't afraid or hated him. He was obligated to look out for her if for nothing else, than because… because… because the voice said he will be her angel.

"Van…" he turned when the weak voice called him. Right away he noticed Hitomi's eyes were opening slowly and he moved to the edge of the bed right away.

"How are you Hitomi?" princess Millerna asked concerned.

"I'm fine. But the dress… I'm sorry Van. I ruined the dress." She confused the young king.

"Dress? What about it?" Van asked not understanding why she was apologizing for it.

"Just ignore it. She was always like it. Apologizing for the slightest accident." Mamoru smiled to Van seeing how he was confused "Once she apologized for passing out while we played football in the park even though it was my fault. I persuaded her to come with me even though she was sick. Actually I made her feel guilty when she refused to join me."

"That was then Mamoru." Hitomi tried to sit up a bit but gave up when everyone actually jelled at her to lie back down.

"You don't need to apologize for anything Hitomi. It was my fault." Van said gently "And it was just a dress. No big deal."

"But I liked it." Hitomi said with a sad voice and Millerna began to laugh "I'll get it to the dress maker. Perhaps she can fix it."

"You will?" a bright smile spread on Hitomi's face "Thank you princess."

"Please, call me Millerna."

"Thank you… Millerna." Hitomi smiled again.

"And I should thank you." Everyone turned to Van "I don't know how you could know where thy are, but only with your help I could fight against the invisible enemy."

"We should leave now. " Allen suggested smiling to Hitomi "Hitomi needs to rest to recover her strength. I was really worried for you, you know."

"Allen, do you think Hitomi could be a good navigator considering she can see the invisible guymelefs?" Mamoru asked and Hitomi grinned knowing what her brother was about to do.

"She would be a perfect one." Allen said unaware of the boy's attentions.

"Then get off her course!"

* * *

Everyone sat at the large table eating dinner when Merle stood up "Merle? What's wrong?" Van asked seeing she was already done.

"Nothing. I'm just not very hungry." She lied "I'm going to check on Hitomi." She walked out of the dinning hall with just one purpose. Going down the hall she think about how she could question Hitomi about what happened between her and Van without causing suspicion or getting her angry.

But all requirements for questioning were gone when she opened the door and walked in the room.

Hitomi was sitting in the bed now after eating her light dinner. The tray was next to her on the bed and she was holding… Merle's eyes grew wide as she saw the object in Hitomi's hand. A feather. It was a long white feather that glowed slightly.

Hitomi looked at the cat-girl confused seeing that her tail puffed "Merle, what's-"

"Stay away from him! Leave us alone!" with that she ran out of the room leaving the wounded girl behind to try and realize what just happened.


	8. Angel or demon

**Even though I said I won't update I decided to do so anyway mostly cause I might forget to do so later. I finished this chapter in exactly 134 min. **

* * *

The next morning the sound of people running up and down the hallway outside of her room woke Hitomi up. It was obvious something important is about to happen; only question was is that event good or bad. She slowly got out of the bed and opened the door when a chambermaid stopped and turned to her.

"You should return to bed lady Hitomi. Your wound is still fresh and you should rest." She sounded really concerned so Hitomi ignored the 'lady' part.

"All right. I just wanted to know what was happening. Why is everyone in such a rush?"

"The duke is returning. His levi-ship was spotted ad we are preparing everything." She answered patiently, but Hitomi new the woman had other things to do.

"Thank you. I won't bother you anymore, you got your orders I presume."

"Yes, lady Hitomi. It's good to see you are well." She smiled and rushed off down the hall.

Hitomi did as told and returned to bed little before the door opened and Mamoru and Van walked in. Her brother jumped on the bed and earned a punch in the arm for that from Hitomi.

"Sorry…" Mamoru grinned at Hitomi's annoyed look. He simply didn't know not to make any sudden movements when the person who sits next to you is injured.

Hitomi gave him another death glare before turning to Van who was silently looking out the window "I doubt you came to see what kind of look I have from my room window." She joked but than turned serious "What's wrong Van? Are you still feeling guilty? You know I don't blame-"

"The duke is returning." He said what Hitomi already know, but she also knew for some reason that bothered him "He was in Ezgardia."

"You are avoiding my question!" Hitomi said sternly "Is it something about this Ezgardia that bothers you?"

Van turned to her in a flash, which was all Hitomi needed to see to know she was right. Van opened her mouth to say something when the door opened and Millerna walked in.

"Everyone out. Hitomi needs to get dressed." She opened the door for two boys to walk out but Mamoru stopped and looked at the sand colored material the princess was holding and smiled.

"You really got the dress fixed?" he asked with a wide smile that spread on Hitomi's face too when she noticed what Mamoru was talking about. Hitomi really liked that light dress and was happy it wasn't ruined past the possibility of repair.

"I promised I'd try, haven't I?" Millerna smiled to the boy before literally pushing him out of the room.

* * *

With Millerna's help Hitomi kneeled down on the thick carpet of the throne room. Mamoru was on her left and Merle on his left. In front of them was Millerna between Van and Allen and they were all kneeling to show respect to the monarch.

Hitomi bowed her head but could still glance on the real duke of Freid not his son who welcomed them. It was hard to believe t her that the gently boy she met was the son of this strict looking man with dark hair and beard.

After Millerna explained why they arrived and warned the duke he surprised them "I already new that Zeibach was planning something. Our solders o the border reported unusual activity, that is why I returned from Ezgardia sooner than planed."

"I am glad. I really wouldn't like to see Freid destroyed as well." Millerna sighed.

"Yes. The destruction of Fanelia was a terrible thing, and you have my honest sympathies king Van. And I have no doubt your land will be restored to its former glory once more, and I am sure Ezgardia will help."

"Ezgardia?" Millerna turned to Van confused, but not just she. The duke's words attracted attention from the three people I the second row "What does Ezgardia got to do with anything?"

"Have you not heard of the agreement between those two lands?" the duke answered seeing Van was avoiding doing so "About the arranged marriage between the king and the princess Marissa?"

"That's the first time I heard about it." Millerna smiled "I suppose the congratulations are in order." She turned to Van but her smile vanished after seeing how miserable the young king look "Oh… maybe later than."

* * *

It's been two days now since the duke returned and Hitomi spend them mostly in her room recovering. It was quite boring for her to be alone but she tried to leave it as rarely as possible. It was a surprise for her as well how badly she too the news about Van actually being engaged. She didn't understand why it bothered that much, but for some reason it did. And for the same reason she pretended to sleep every time Van came in her room to check how she was doing.

_A brunette stood next to a dark haired man giggling happily, but the man didn't share her enthusiasm. He was looking towards the window with curtains pulled on the window. He sighed sadly and that visibly agitated the unknown woman._

"_How long do you plan to cling on that… that… woman?" from her hesitation while she spoke it was obvious she wanted to say something else, probably some insult, but was afraid of the man's reaction._

"_You can't understand what Elora means to me, and I don't expect you to, but don't bother me with your jealousy cause you are the one I am married to. You have everything that should have been hers." After that he walked of back to the familiar looking palace while the woman after him called "Ren! She has to leave!"_

_When the scene changed Hitomi found herself facing a woman who looked almost like her. The woman's hair was long, almost to her waist and her clothes was different, but the eyes; the eyes were identical. The woman gave Hitomi a weak smile before repeating the words she heard before "…our hearts will recognize each other..."_

_The woman already started to fade when her soft voice gave Hitomi another prediction "…and than he will be your angel…"_

An not so gently jump on her bed woke her up and she instinctively pushed the intruder which ended with Merle sitting on the floor looking rather angry. She stood up and glared at Hitomi.

"What do you want Merle?" Hitomi turned on the other side and covered herself over the head with the light cover.

"Lord Van asked for your help. You need to locate from where the Zeibach will attack." Merle took her nail file and sharper her claws while waiting for Hitomi to get up and follow her, but she ever did. Instead she mumbled her response and shocked Merle.

"Tell him I refuse." Hitomi closed her eyes and the image of the unknown man and woman appeared in her mind again _'Why don't he ask his fiancé to help him?' _Hitomi sat up after that thought came in her mind _'Why did I just though that?'_

Merle thought that her sitting up was a sign she was joking and was indeed planning to help Van, but Hitomi simply lied back down and covered herself again totally confusing Merle.

* * *

That evening Hitomi finally found enough courage to leave her room and went to the palace garden to stretch her legs a bit. The plants smelled healthy and Hitomi sighed before sitting down under a tree. She enjoyed her peace not noticing the shadow approaching.

Miguel grinned; this will be even easier than he expected. The girl is alone in a dark garden, all he needed to do is sneak up to her soundlessly so she wouldn't call for help and from there things should be even easier.

Hitomi didn't even had the time to react when a hand covered her mouth and something sharp was pressed to her neck "Don't try anything witch and you might live." He whispered in her ear and Hitomi just nodded slightly afraid to do anything more.

Miguel pulled her closer to the surrounding wall before throwing her down on the ground and kneeling down next to her and lifted the knife back to her throat. She saw something between hate and fear in his eyes and was even more afraid for her life.

"How did you do it witch? How did you saw us?" he pressed the knife even more in her skin "Answer me witch! Where are you from?"

"I… I'm from Earth…" Hitomi shuddered.

"Don't lie to me witch! How did you do it?" he asked again. Hitomi could se how angry he got and decided the best thing to do is to say the truth.

"I'm from the Mystic Moon… but… I can't… I don't know how I can see the invisible guymelefs… I just can…"

"From the Mystic Moon?" he looked at her in shock "You truly are a witch. And a even greater threat to us than we thought."

Hitomi wanted to scream when Miguel grinned to her and uplifted his hand with the knife to strike when a cry made him turn and drop the knife. Hitomi right away recognize Van's voice and heard him running towards them.

Miguel stood up and climbed on a tree next to the wall and jumped on the other side before Van managed to stop him. He slowed down and walked to Hitomi to see if she was all right, but she just stood up walked pass him without a word. Not even a thanks for saving her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Van asked making her stop in her track "I honestly can't remember Hitomi!"

"You could have told me Van! You could have told me before I… before I…"

"Hitomi…" Van walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder but she pushed it off "Tell me what's bothering you? What wrong did I do to you?"

"No Van. I was wrong. I thought you were an angel…" Van looked at her when she said that word he heard in the strange vision he had.

"Hitomi?"

"… but you are a demon."


	9. Cats know things

**I love the name of this chapter. It's the line from one of my favorite books and when you think about it, it's true. **

* * *

Merle growled in annoyance. It's been the whole day since Van told them about the Zeibach solder that managed to pass the guards and capture Hitomi. It was obvious that now Zeibach will know about the advantage they have with Hitomi on their side and would try to capture her at least.

But that wasn't what annoyed Merle. It's the strange coldness between Van and Hitomi that everyone seems to notice. For some reason Hitomi stayed in her room the whole day and only time when they heard from her was when Mamoru ran into the training grounds to tell them Hitomi had another vision. That surprised the duke and he mumbled something about the great power and responsibility, but Merle didn't think about it much.

Growling one more time she stood up from her spot on the roof and headed towards Hitomi's room. She'll get information from the girl even if it means getting it out with force.

She was about to burst in the room without knocking when a voice from the other side of the door made her stop and do what she is bests at doing; eavesdropping.

"But I'm not like my father Hitomi. He isn't afraid of anything." The voice of the young prince of Freid reached Merle's ears and she smiled sadly. He is such a nice child with so many responsibility and expectations on his back.

"Are you trying to convince me your father was never afraid of anything? Not even when he was your age?" Hitomi asked "I am having some problem to believe that."

Chid laughed "Before, while my mom was still alive, I came in their chamber during a storm. I was too scared to sleep and my father told me he to was afraid of lightning's once."

"See. And he isn't afraid anymore, so that means your fears will vanish too." Hitomi smiled lovingly at the boy.

"Where does lightning come from?" Chid asked and Hitomi looked at him dumbfounded. It would be stupid trying to explain to him about clouds and electric discharge so she sighed and gave him a weak smile.

"Perhaps the Gods that guard the world release the lightning to warn the people that they are doing something wrong and against their wishes." She smiled happy with her explanation; no matter how silly it might be "You know how people say that the Gods cry when it rains?"

"So why aren't Gods angry at Zeibach? Aren't they doing wrong to Gaea?" Chid asked obviously satisfied with Hitomi's story "Why aren't the Gods angry at them?"

"Maybe they are, Zeibach is far away from here. We don't know what happens there." Hitomi knew she went a bit too far with her making up things, but it eased Chid's mind, and that is why he came to her in the first place.

Merle was losing her patience. They were talking about everything else accept the things she wanted to know so badly, although Hitomi's story was kind of interesting. She heard prince Chid ask a question and smiled satisfied; she would finally learn some things.

The young prince looked confused as Hitomi stood up and walked to her window. He didn't have the slightest idea as to why she suddenly got quiet but he felt bad for discomforting her "You don't have to answer if you don't what to."

Luckily for Merle they didn't hear her sulking on the other side of the wooden door. She wanted for Hitomi to answer; and she wanted it badly.

"It's strange to me as well. I expected something else… I expected an angel but was wrong… so wrong." She whispered so Chid barely heard her, and Merle didn't at all.

"Is it connected to the betrothal?" Chid, might be young and not knowing a lot of things, but he could see the sudden change in Hitomi three days ago when his father mentioned the princess of Ezgardia and the engagement.

"I… before we came here I have foreseen Van; he would need to fulfill some obligation made in his childhood but he didn't say anything. He kept quiet about it and let me… he let me…" quiet sobs reached Merle and her ears dropped. She understood now.

* * *

Maids moved from the way of the running cat-girl. She needed to talk to her Lord Van. He needed to now, to understand.

When she didn't find him in his room she headed towards the only other place where he could be. She was only few feet from the entrance of the guymelef hangar where Escaflowne was at the moment when she slowed down and peeped through the large door.

Van was there, alright, but he wasn't alone. Next to him was Mamoru, Hitomi's brother, and they seemed to be in the middle of a very serious and important conversation that they didn't even noticed her. She sneaked like a thief behind Escaflowne's cape and listened patiently.

"Are you sure she never behaved like that before?" Van asked, and Merle didn't need much to understand they were talking about Hitomi closing herself in the room and completely ignoring Van.

"Yeah. But she was never in this kind of situation." Mamoru said back "We are on a completely foreign world."

"But you don't have a problem with it." Van said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mamoru remained quiet and Van sighed. He wished he could understand Hitomi because she out of all people seemed to be the one who could understand him. And even more important was the fact she wasn't afraid of him and his heritage.

Mamoru turned and was about to say something when he noticed the glassy look in Van's eyes; something he often saw on Hitomi.

When Van blinked and turned to Mamoru he was surprised when the boy asked "What did you see?"

Merle was a bit confused _'See? Did Lord van just have a vision like Hitomi?'_

"I… the same thing as before… there were two people and than she left and the voice…" Van looked at Mamoru seriously "What is an angel?"

"What? An angel?" Mamoru looked at the young king "Why this sudden interest in Earth religion?"

"Religion?" Van asked surprised "Are they something like Gods? Or…" he took a deep breath "…or demons?"

"Angels… they… people on Earth, Mystic Moon, believe angels were send by the God to guard and guide people. They represent all that is good in mankind like compassion, kindness, wisdom and love. They are nothing like demons." He noticed Van lowered his head "What did Hitomi do?"

"She said she thought I was an angel, but that she was wrong and that…"

"And that you are a demon? Why? What did you do?" Mamoru felt sorry for this boy next to him. Van might be a king, but he was still a boy and didn't understand how girls think.

"I didn't do anything!" Van protested.

"Maybe that's the problem." Mamoru said back.

"What does that mean?" Van asked trying to suppress his anger.

"I don't know. I just guessed that if you didn't do anything and she is angry then maybe you should have done something." Mamoru shrugged and Van laughed.

"If only everything was that simple." He sighed and stood up "Thank you for listening Mamoru."

"Sure. I hope my sister calms down and talks to you again. You two look really cute together." Mamoru said and ran out of the hangar and towards the palace not noticing the blush on Van's cheeks _'We look cute together?'_


	10. Paths of fate

**Sorry it took me so long. That's why I won't write a long memo, just a question of the end.**

* * *

Hitomi closed her eyes. So many dead in so little time is something no fifteen year old should see; no five year old should see. She opened her eyes and looked at the boy curled up in her arms sleeping after he cried for longer time. 

Mamoru looked at Chid as well and sighed. The young prince was broken after witnessing the cold-blooded murder of his friend and guardian but his father's coldness and demand he shouldn't cry weren't helping at all. That is why he hid here, in the arms of the girl from the Mystic Moon, for he knew she wouldn't mind his tears. Quite opposite, she cried with him.

Closing her eyes again Hitomi saw the events from this morning.

_She stood between her brother and Merle as the duke explained Van and Allen his intentions to leave Godashim that would be guarded by the monks while they leave in the Fortona temple. Van objected right away of course._

_"They have no chance, not on their own. Leave them here ad you'll be leaving them to their death. Zeibach has higher plans and they are ready to go over corps to their goal, prove for that is what they did to Fanelia."_

_"I understand you want to revenge your kingdom, but this is not the time or place." The duke said calmly "Right now we need to pull back and… you see, Fortona temple is the oldest temple on Gaea, and the power it contents id enormous. I believe you should know what you are fighting for, for I believe it's that power that Zeibach actually wants, although I couldn't imagine for what purpose."_

_"I still think it would be better to stay here and fight." Van said and Allen nodded his head supporting him but that made no effect on the duke. He had made his decision to leave for the temple._

_Princess Millerna kept aside during their little argument, but when the duke turned away and was about to leave she decided to speak "They will come after us once they realize we left Godashim."_

_"I know." The duke turned to his sister-in-law "And when they do we will wait for them."_

_He turned again to leave but soft voice make him freeze in the place "If you walk out on that battle field you will die." All eyes turned to Hitomi "The arrows will kill you."_

_Slowly he turned to the young girl from the Mystic Moon "If death is the price I must pay to protect the power that is in the temple that I will die."_

_He thought that was the end of the conversation, but obviously he never had any business with humans from Earth "They will have that power with or without you fighting, but the question is will they know how to use it, how to activate it."_

_"You don't know what you are talking about girl." He turned when Hitomi's voice reached him once more "They will have the key to the seal… but to resurrect the ancient power they will need… they will need…"_

_Van had only so much time to catch her before her head hit the concrete floor and now all eyes were looking at duke Mahad. He had just heard the prediction of his own death and some things they haven't eve know what they meant, but on the duke's face was clear he did knew what Hitomi said. Closing his eyes he sighed and than simply turned and left the room._

Chid stirred in Hitomi's arms and opened his eyes. She smiled to him when someone knocked on the door. Chid panicked and stood up before Mamoru opened the door only to find Van on the other side.

It was quiet in the room for a while before Van sighed "The duke agreed not to fight unless it is our last resort."

Chid actually smiled to the king of Fanelia before turning to Hitomi and hugging her "Than he won't die. If he doesn't fight he won't die." He mumbled in her hair but they heard him anyway.

"I just hope he won't change his mind." Mamoru said and they turned towards him. Seeing the death glare his sister was sending him he shrugged "What? Do you honestly think he'll wait aside while others fight?"

"No, he won't." Chid said sadly.

* * *

Monks already waited when the Crusade landed. The duke walked out first and others followed until they were inside the temple. Torches lightened the corridor that leads them to a large empty chamber. Everyone turned around confused trying to realize why the duke brought them there. 

"In this chamber is the greatest power on Gaea stored." Duke Mahad turned to Chid "This my son is what members of Freid's royal house must protect. With their lives if necessary."

A monk handed the duke a large sword with an energist in the handle and he walked to far side of the chamber and trusted it in the stone floor. Right then the writings that were hidden in the darkness began to glow; letters from the ancient past illuminated the chamber for few moments till they vanished as fast as they appeared. But as the writings on the walls were gone another light got everyone's attention.

A strange cloud floated above the sword slowly beginning to get a form. A form that left all of them breathless.

A ghost woman with large wings levitated above the sealing sword and smiled weakly _"Once before we were proud people, pleased with the gifts the Gods gave us, but with time we wanted more. First came wings that supposed to make us look similar to the Gods we were praying to. But even that wasn't enough and we wished for every wish we had to be fulfilled. That was our downfall."_

Van turned to Hitomi after hearing her gasp, but found her only looking at the ghost. Still there was something in her gaze that concerned him "Hitomi? What did you see?"

She blinked and turned to the worried king "They wished were what destroyed them."

"That is correct." The duke said eyeing her strangely. She already foreseen his death and now this; he wondered how great her power truly is "They turned the wished into energy and it worked for short time, for not all had same wishes. In the end the wishes collided, energy collided, and the destruction was the only result."

"But some survived… and they came here on Gaea, the world that was created as their last wish." Hitomi said sadly "But with time as the kingdoms grew and developed people of Atlantis vanished one by one."

"They destroyed their own world, so why shouldn't we think they will destroy this one as well?" Allen asked coldly and everyone turned to him.

"Didn't you hear what she just said?" Mamoru asked and Merle nodded agreeing with him "They created Gaea ad sealed the power here. They can't destroy it anymore."

"Not directly." The duke said "But the machine they used in the ancient times could if it was build once more."

"But why would someone do that?" Millerna asked "And who would do suc-"

"I might be wrong, and I pray the Gods I am, but why would Zeibach want the power if not to use it?" duke Mahad asked "If they do Gaea is facing the downfall just as Atlantis once had."

* * *

The duke stood between princess Millerna and Hitomi and watched as Freid solders together with Van and Allen get into the guymelefs. He eyes the light brown guymelef that stood aside empty and would have ignored Hitomi's warning and broke the promise he gave to his own son if Van haven't called before the door of the pilot chamber closed "Don't do it duke Freid! Stay here and protect those who can't fight if it becomes necessary and I will fight for you out there!" 

The duke simply nodded even though Van couldn't see him and went back in the temple while the others get on board of Crusade. And while they were all on the bridge Hitomi stayed in the hangar. She sat on the stairs of Escaflowne's bench and held her pendant like her own life depended on it. That is how Merle found her after leaving others to see where she was.

"He'll be fine, right?" Merle asked concerned "Lord Van will be all right. Tell me he'll be all right, Hitomi."

"I don't know Merle." As she lifted her head Merle could clearly see tears that gathered in seer's eyes "It was the duke's destiny to die, but now that Van is fighting for him… I just don't know Merle."

Cat-girl sat on the stair next to Hitomi and hugged her hand quietly sobbing "I'm sorry I jelled at you then but I was jealous someone else knows Lord Van's secret. For so long I was the only one."

"They are beautiful." Hitomi whispered and Merle looked at her confused. Giving the cat-girl a weak smile she added "Van's wings. They are beautiful."

"You aren't afraid or think he is cursed?" Merle asked shocked.

"This curse thing is stupid!" Hitomi snapped "How can something that look so pure be considered a curse? He is capable to do what many people wish and that is not a curse, it's a gift."

"What are you talking about Hitomi?" Mamoru asked standing on the door of the hangar.

"Humm…" Merle's hand was on her mouth before she managed to say anything and Mamoru grinned "I'm on to something."

"Yeah, you are about to get scratched." Merle threatened.

"Hitomi?" he asked his sister but she only shrugged while Merle's hand still covered her mouth.

"Ok, I'll guess then. Does it have to do something with that huge white feather you've been hiding?"

Pushing Merle's hand off she snapped at her brother "That was my Birthday present so give it back!"

"Birthday present?" Merle looked at Hitomi "He gave it to you for your Birthday?"

Hitomi simply nodded when Mamoru walked closer "I didn't take the feather, simply fid it to irritate you."

"Well it worked." She gave her brother a death glare.

"Who was it that gave it to you?" he asked but both girls remained silent "Hitomi? Merle? Do I have to guess again?"

"Do you even know whose feather that is?" Merle hissed at him.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Mamoru said back.

"That's not what she meant. That is a Draconian feather." Hitomi said calmly "And to answer you question I got it from… VAN!"

Merle jumped in fright as Hitomi screamed. The cat-girl didn't even have the time to realize what was going on and Hitomi was already on the hangar entrance and looked down on the battle.

Quickly Merle and Mamoru were next to her in the time to witness the strike that hit Escaflowne in the chest. If they hadn't hold her Merle would have jumped of the levi-ship; she wanted to help Van but all they could do is watch.

As another strike found it's way to Escaflowne Hitomi screamed for Van to come back.

No one had expected for the pendant to response to her cry, but it did. The bright light pillar was formed around the damaged guymelef and it disappeared only to few seconds later appears on its bench on board of Crusade.

Three of them ran to Escaflowne not noticing duke Mahad who walked out of the temple and jelled to Zeibach to stop their attack and he will give them what they have come for. To three of them it didn't matter cause Van was still in his guymelef and he wasn't coming out.

"Maybe he's offended that you pulled him back from the battle." Mamoru suggested.

"Don't be stupid." was all he got as an answer from his sister.

When Crusade landed and Allen got in their concerned spread to entire crew, even to the duke and prince Chid.

They were all together in the hangar till the monk told the duke that Zeibach is ready to take over the sealing sword.

Before the duke walked out he turned to Chid who was still standing next to Hitomi and looked up at Escaflowne "My son." Young prince turned to his father "The agreement is they will let Crusade leave, but I want for you to stay with them."

"Father?" Chid was confused.

"I can't tell what will happed with those who stay ad I wish for you to be safe."

They all watched after the duke till Hitomi felt something wet falling on her shoulder "Rain inside?"

She touched the spot where the drop fell and with wide eyes noticed that the liquid on her fingers was red. Turning to Merle who watched at it as well both girls began to jell "Van! Come out! Van!"

Unfortunately only response they got was more blood dripping down on the hangar floor. No sound, no movement, nothing came from the pilot cabin that might give them hope Van was still alive. And still they believed.

"Van!" Hitomi jelled once more and as to respond on her voice the door of the cabin opened. First nothing happened for few moments but then Van's body limply fell on the hangar floor few steps from where Hitomi was standing.

"Lord Van!" Merle screamed and ran to his bloody body, but as soon as she keeled next to him Van pushed her away and stood up.

He was weak, his movements showed it clearly, but still he began to limp to the hangar entrance. On Merle's horror to bulges appeared on Van's back and all her jells for him to stop were unheard until finally few steps before the edge two bright white wings ripped their way out leaving everyone who watched in shock. Even Hitomi, cause even though she knew and already saw his wings, seeing them again reminded her how incredibly beautiful they are.

But the wings vanished in the cloud of feathers and Van fell from blood loss and pain.

Hitomi was first next to him and turned him gently to see if he was still alive. The dress she loved so much and was sad when it got ripped was now stained with blood, but she ignored it. Van's life and well-being was more important.

And as voices around her jelled orders and asked for bandages she heard none of it. How could she when Van looked at her sadly and whispered "I'm sorry I can't be your angel anymore…"

* * *

**I watched episode 24 few days ago and noticed something. During class when the teacher talks about Isaac Newton Hitomi looks at her watch on the desk. The thing is it looks like there is a picture of an angel on the watch dial, or a shadow of it.**

**If you have a DVD please watch the scene and tell me if I need a larger dioptric or I actually saw it correctly.**


	11. Bringing you back

**I had few problems writing this chapter. I hope you'll like how it turned out.**

* * *

Van was weak, his movements showed it clearly, but still he began to limp to the hangar entrance. On Merle's horror to bulges appeared on Van's back and all her jells for him to stop were unheard until finally few steps before the edge two bright white wings ripped their way out leaving everyone who watched in shock. Even Hitomi, cause even though she knew and already saw his wings, seeing them again reminded her how incredibly beautiful they are.

But the wings vanished in the cloud of feathers and Van fell from blood loss and pain.

Hitomi was first next to him and turned him gently to see if he was still alive. The dress she loved so much and was sad when it got ripped was now stained with blood, but she ignored it. Van's life and well-being was more important.

And as voices around her jelled orders and asked for bandages she heard none of it. How could she when Van looked at her sadly and whispered "I'm sorry I can't be your angel anymore…"

"Don't say such a thing!" she shook him but his eyes closed and didn't open again "Van! Come on Van!"

Merle kneeled next to him and grabbed his hand "Please Lord Van… wake up Lord Van…"

The young cat-girl started to weep and nothing managed to calm her down. Millerna placed her hand on Merle's shoulder and asked her to go in her room and get the black medical bag. Surprisingly she did it without sulking about people treating her like a slave. She was on her way back in the hangar and the yelling voices made her run even faster.

"What's wrong?!" she screamed seeing Van was being shifted on the low pallet in the corner of the hangar, but that wasn't everything. For some to her unknown reason Allen was holding Hitomi in his arms and placing her on the second pallet.

Prince Chid was standing few feet away tightly hugging Mamoru around the waist and burring his face in the boy's shirt.

Millerna turned to Merle who dropped the bag when her eyes meet the ones of Asturian princess "I'm sorry…" she muttered.

* * *

On their way back to Pallas Crusade came across a merchant caravan on which head was Silfiel, levi-ship of the merchant Dryden Fassa. Right away after noticing Crusade they send a message asking if they need help and when he found out princess Millerna was on board the merchant decided to help even if they haven't needed anything.

Levi-ships connected and Dryden rushed on Crusade to meet the princess but stopped in his track as a white guymelef came in his sight. But then he looked to the group in the corner "What happened?"

"You must be Dryden Fassa?" Millerna walked to him.

"And this charming creature in front of me must be the future queen of Asturia." He smiled before kissing her hand.

"Can that wait? Lord Van needs help!" Merle said angry.

"And Hitomi too!" Mamoru added.

Dryden walked closer and saw a young dark-haired man lying on one pallet completely wrapped in already red bandages and the sandy-haired girl that didn't seemed to have any injuries, but was still as motionless as the boy.

"Is he the pilot of the Ispano guymelef?" Dryden asked strait out surprising everyone.

"How… how did you know?" Merle asked.

"I saw how damaged the guymelef is."

"What does Escaflowne got to do with Van's injuries?" Millerna asked stepping right in front of the merchant.

"Guymelefs from Ispano are known for assimilating their pilot. If something happens to the guymelef the pilot feels it as well." He answered calmly.

"Allen, we have to fix Escaflowne." Millerna turned to the knight but he shook his head sadly.

"The damage is to big. We can't do it ourselves." He said and Merle's ears and tail dropped "And even if we could we have no prove it would bring Van back. He's heart is no longer beating… you said it yourself."

"He'll come back." Mamoru said and everyone turned to him "Hitomi will bring him back. That's why she went after him."

* * *

Dryden searched for the switch inside of the guymelef's pilot chamber under the gaze of a cat-girl. Merle wanted to make sure the merchant doesn't do anything that might do even more damage to Van. Finally finding what he looked for Dryden turned the switch and Escaflowne's energist glowed brightly.

"Did it worked?" Millerna asked bud Dryden didn't managed to answer when Gaddes interrupted him "There is something coming from the giant portal in the sky!"

"That would be the factory ship." Dryden said smugly.

"About time." Mamoru said "I just hope it's not to late."

Crusade landed inside the huge hangar of the Ispano factory ship and small creatures in the black cloaks stormed in the levi-ship's guymelef hangar "You called for this?" one of them pointed to Escaflowne.

"Yes. It was damaged in the battle." Allen said stepping next to Dryden who observed Ispanos with clear interest.

"We see that ourselves." The Ispano maker said back "Where is pilot?"

"Lord Van is over here." Merle answered and they looked towards the body in bandages and the in the other one.

"Why the girl lying?" they asked making everyone agitated. They were supposed to fix Escaflowne, not interrogate them.

"Van died, so my sister went after him to get him back." Mamoru answered calmly like it was a completely normal thing.

To Ispanos might have been cause they just nodded and used the crane to move the guymelef in the factory ship's hangar and then they began to chant annoying everyone even more. They were losing precious time.

Mamoru sat next to his sister and Chid was standing next to him while Merle was looking over Van in hope he'll move. Dryden was talking about something with Millerna and Allen was alone on the entrance of the hangar looking at the Ispanos as they prepared themselves to fix Escaflowne.

Mamoru noticed the night's strange behavior and whispered to Chid "What do you think it's wrong with him?"

"I have a hunch, but hope I'm wrong." Chid whispered back.

"What do you mean?" Mamoru looked at the young price.

Merle looked at him sadly "It's might be because Lord Van is a Draconian."

* * *

_Hitomi opened her eyes and right away closed them to block out the sun. But the calmness around her made her sit up and opened her eyes again. Looking around she noticed the strange buildings around her. A woman standing several feet from her made Hitomi gasp. To her it was like looking an older version of herself. A woman smiled "You made the first step by coming here after him. I just pray he doesn't repeat the history and binds himself away from you." Hitomi didn't know what the woman meant by that and she didn't have the chance to ask cause she was gone as fast as she appeared._

_Standing up she began to walk around till she came to a wide bridge that lead to a field that looked cut off from the rest of the empty city. In the middle of the field was one gigantic tree. But it was the lone figure under the tree that caught her attention._

_"Van!" she jelled and began to run towards him but it seemed like he haven't heard her at all. Hitomi stopped few stops away from him and smiled seeing him standing there with closed eyes simply enjoying the calmness of the strange world they came to._

_"Van?" she called him and he smiled before turning towards her and opening his eyes._

_"Welcome to Atlantis Hitomi." He smiled on her confused expression._

_"Atlantis? THE Atlantis? Where Draconians come from Atlantis?"_

_"Yes." He laughed at her shock "But I don't know how we ended here. And why we are the only one." Noticing Hitomi lowering her gaze to her shoes he became curious "Hitomi? Do you know-"_

_"After the battle you were hurt. Escaflowne's damage… you had the same… you died Van." She sobbed "Millerna was helpless when… when your heart stopped."_

_Van came closer and hugged her as she began to cry "But how did you…? What are you doing here with me Hitomi?"_

_"I followed you." She whispered back afraid oh his reaction "I came after you to help you to go back."_

_The silence lasted for several minutes and none of them moved until Van whispered in Hitomi's ear "Thank you."

* * *

_

"We done." One of the Ispano makers came to them when they finished with the repairs "Now you pay fifty million."

"Fifty million?" Millerna asked shocked "That is to much!"

"We repaired-you pay. Fifty million." He said again.

"If you fixed it then why isn't Lord Van back?" Merle asked angry.

"He come back soon. We return him when fixing Escaflowne."

"You mean Hitomi will return him?" Mamoru said "You just fixed the armor, she's doing the hard part."

The maker walked away towards the rest of them and they talked a bit before he returned to them "Fine. If girl bring pilot back in five minute we lower price."

"Deal." Dryden said and Millerna looked at him shocked "Dryden, we can't afford it."

"I'll pay for it if the young lady doesn't succeed." He smiled to the princess "It is worth every coin to meet the Ispanos."

The whole crew gathered in the guymelef hangar where Van and Hitomi were and prayed silently. Merle sat on the pallet next to Van and held his hand tight. The silence was interrupted by the quiet moan before Van stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Right away Merle hugged him and licked his cheek.

Ispano maker came to Van and looked at him closely "You healthy. We repaired everything good." Then he turned to Dryden "You said you pay. One million."

"That's what I call price cutting." The merchant said and followed the maker.

Van looked around the smiling faces before he turned to Hitomi who was still motionless on the pallet. Panic rose in him and he, against Millerna's words, got up and walked to his friend. Mamoru stood up so Van can sit and they watched as the young king took Hitomi's hand in his and lowered his head to her ear to say something that wasn't for them to hear.

It seems that instantly Hitomi opened her eyes as well and smiled to Van.

* * *

Dryden sent his caravan in Pallas and was now on board of Crusade, on Millerna's horror. She met Dryden years ago on a meeting that she will remember as the day when everything went downhill. That day her father betrothed her to the merchant.

"This will be such an exciting journey." He said standing on the bridge of the levi-ship and looked out the window. Few people turned to him but didn't share his enthusiasm. In their eyes it was a useless trip. Instead they should fly directly to Pallas and prepare for war. But no, they were chasing a myth.

Unfortunately for them those who had the word decided it wasn't just the waste of time. Not since Hitomi told them that the answers they looked for were in Atlantis.

* * *

**I'm sure at least few people recognized the name I gave to Dryden's levi-ship. Silfiel is the name of Dryden's mermaid.**


	12. Another step closer

**To all those who told me to update soon… I hope this is soon enough. Writing this chapter lasted strait 100 minutes and it is longer then I expected it to be due to some secrets that needed to be revealed. But of course, the largest secret won't be out so soon. **

**If you are Allen-groupie I hope you won't find this chapter offending. You see, after watching the episodes I have on tape several times I got sick of him. A lot. **

**I have no idea when I will update again. I ran out of plot guidelines and need to come up with something for the next chapter that would explain things said in this and the previous chapter. Till then… enjoy!

* * *

**

They were already traveling for two days and according to Dryden should be arriving at the Mystic Valley before the end of the day. Everyone was happy with the news, some more then other. The crew of Crusade became agitated. It's been weeks since they had a chance to get really drunk and they were miserable cause of it.

"Mamoru are you here?" Hitomi asked walking in the hangar but she only saw Van sharpening Escaflowne's sword and Merle observing him "Where is he?" she asked again but no one particular this time.

"Try with Dryden." Van answered anyway and got a "Huh?" from Hitomi.

"Dryden was so excited when he found out you two are from the Mystic Moon. He's probably interrogating your brother by now." Van explained what he meant.

Then Merle turned to Hitomi and eyed the girl that was still in the stained dress "You should go there too. You are older and probably know more about how you freaks live up there."

"Watch it you cat burglar…" Hitomi threatened "…you don't want to mess with a freak from the Mystic Moon. You may never know how that might end."

"Lord Van!" Merle jelled but Van only chuckled. He knew Hitomi's threat is just empty words.

"Is it something important?" Van asked but Hitomi didn't know what he meant so he added "You were looking for your brother, is it something important?"

"No. I was just… I needed to talk to him… um… about something." Van nodded hearing her words and returned to sharpening the sword.

* * *

Walking in the room Hitomi saw Mamoru talking to Dryden just as Van said he might. The merchant smiled to her as she sat next to her brother. She listened to them speak but was mostly in her own thoughts till a name appeared in the conversation; a name she heard before.

"Um… you just mentioned someone named Elora." She looked at Dryden interested in what they were talking about while she wasn't listening.

"Yes, we were just talking about how you arrived on Gaea." Dryden answered.

"Accidental." Van said. They turned and saw the young king standing on the doorway with Merle clinging to his arm.

"Unfortunately." She added and Hitomi looked at her curiously. For some reason Merle went back to being mean towards her, even though they were on a good way to became really good friends. That puzzled Hitomi, but she decided it would be better to keep quiet and not provoke the neko.

"That's not what I meat." Dryden corrected the king "What I wanted to say is there is a story I heard about a-"

"It seems everybody knows some story accept of me?" Van interrupted him and they looked at him. Sighing she sat on the wooden bench "Sorry about that."

Dryden shook his head "Anyway, the story said that a young girl once traveled from the Mystic Moon on Gaea. And to answer your question Hitomi I mentioned the name Elora cause that is what the story said her name was." He than chuckled "Considering it suppose to happen a hundred years ago I honestly doubt it. Those kind of stories tend to change quite a lot."

"Do you know what happened to her?" Hitomi asked interested in finding out more, but was afraid her sudden interest might cause some curiosity.

"Not really. The story said she went back home after everything that happened." The merchant shrugged.

"After what happened?" Van asked.

Dryden eyes him a bit before sighing "From what I heard this Elora girl was found by a man when she arrived on Gaea for the first time. And of course being from the Mystic Moon people considered her to be a demon. But not that I can see this two sitting in front of me I don't understand why." He pointed to Hitomi and Mamoru.

"So he looked out after her?" a female voice asked the next question and Millerna walked in the room fooled by Chid. The young prince sat next to Hitomi giving Millerna no other choice but to sit next to Dryden. He didn't mind.

"Yes, he looked after her, protected her and eventually fell in love with her." Dryden sighed once more "But as you may suspect it wasn't meant to be."

"Because she went back?" Hitomi said "That's so sad."

"That is not the saddest part Hitomi. It is when she came back to him."

"He didn't wait?" Millerna asked and suppressed a sob.

"Politics dear. Just like with you and me." Dryden gave Millerna a weak smile. Nothing like before when he tried to impress her.

"So he was arranged to marry someone else. What then happened?" Van asked.

"It is told she stayed a bit but eventually returned on the Mystic Moon where she had tried to get over him, but if the story was true that didn't work." Dryden took a moment to look at the faces of everyone in the room. They were all interested in what he had to say he thought if he was to stop with the story now they would find a way to get it out of him, with force if necessary.

"This is ridiculous." They turned to Allen. He was standing on the doorway like Van had some time ago "Grown up people discussing a children's tale."

"You know Allen, some might think the story isn't just a tale." Hitomi snapped at him what surprised everyone, mostly her brother. That little of Allen's charm Hitomi was under was gone now. She looked at the knight with clear anger in her eyes.

"Perhaps it was but the last part of the story might sound like a children's tale." Dryden decided to break the awkward silence "I heard the story from a woman that lives in the village on east of Fanelia." Hearing he's kingdom's name Van nearly jumped on the bench "She swore on her mother's grave that Elora told the man they would meet again, and when they do-"

"Their heart would recognize each other." Hitomi finished Dryden's sentence and everyone looked at her.

"How did you know?" he asked "I doubt you know the story cause if you did-"

"I can see her sometimes… It started months ago while I was still home." Her eyes were downcast ad no one saw the sad expression on her face "Few times after I came here too. She was broken."

"I would be too." Millerna said quietly "I don't even want to imagine the pain she must have felt. And even less feel it myself."

"Did you ever hear the man's name Hitomi?" Dryden was the one asking questions now "I could sear the woman that told me the story knew it, but she said she didn't."

"I can hear it almost every time I dream of them." She smiled weakly "His name was-"

"You need to come and see this!" the voice of Gaddes, the first mate echoed through the empty hallways.

There was no time for Hitomi to finish what she meant to say cause right away everyone ran to the bridge to see what was it that raised such panic. But when they looked out the window they all got confused.

"There is nothing out there." Dryden stated the obvious.

"Exactly." Gaddes "Nothing. Even though according to your information's this are the coordinates of the Mystic Valley."

"Impossible." The merchant said and looked again out the window in hope he'll see something that might prove that his information's were correct. But there was nothing in sight.

"We were chasing legends this whole time." Allen said bitterly.

"The Mystic Valley has to be here." Dryden turned to the knight.

"But it's not." Allen pointed out the window "There is nothing out there accept snow and rocks. No Mystic Valley."

"I have no doubt. The Mystic Valley is hidden here somewhere."

"Hidden? Well you forgot to mention that, but considering everything I'm not surprised. The damned Draconians probably hid it to prevent the smart people to destroy what is left from the cursed race."

Everyone gawked at him after that statement "You know I never liked you." Mamoru stepped in front of him "And now I like you even less cause you are so closed-minded. To think of Draconians as cursed race is just so… just so…"

"Not what anyone would expect from you." Millerna cut in seeing Mamoru had the problem of finishing what he had to say "Ceali knights were grounded to protect people, and by that I mean all people."  
"Draconians aren't people." Allen was too stubborn to listen even to his future queen "They are-"

"Elora!" Hitomi's cry shocked everyone and they all turned towards the entrance to the bridge where she was looking at but none of them saw what she was; a girl sadly smiled to her _"Find what you seek…"_

Hitomi blinked and looked around finally noticing how everyone looked at her strangely. Dryden was first to interrupt the silence "You really just saw her? There on the entrance?"

"Yes." Hitomi nodded and then walked to the window "She told me find what we seek."

"And how are we suppose to do that?" Allen asked bitterly "The Mystic Valley…" he stopped seeing the golden ring forming high in the sky.

"I believe that is what she meant." Chid said smiling.


	13. Fallen kingdom

**Happy 10****th**** Escaflowne Anniversary!!! You don't believe me? Check the Escaflowne Compendium.

* * *

**Crusade softly landed on the white stone plates and everyone inside right away looked out of the windows to observe where they were. White buildings surrounded the levi-ship that looked very small among the large houses and halls.

"I never imagined the Mystic Valley to look so." Dryden said sounding somehow deceived.

"This isn't exactly the Mystic Valley." Hitomi said recognizing their surroundings.

"You know where e are Hitomi?" Mamoru looked at her surprised "How?"

"We were already here." Van's voice made everyone turn to him "Both of us when Hitomi followed me to death."

Faces around him instantly turned white. All seemed in shock accept Allen, he looked furious.

"So you're telling us were all dead?" he practically snapped at Van.

"No. I'm saying were on Atlantis." The king answered before leaving the bridge.

Others followed him; they were all eager to see the fallen kingdom and just moments later they all stood on the square outside of Crusade. Dryden headed closer to the nearest building they a cry made him turn back to the group. The merchant's eyes were wide in shock.

Three pillars came and three members of their group were gone.

Mamoru was looking in disbelief at the spot where his sister stood just few seconds ago, while on his left Merle started to bawl because Van was no longer standing next to her. Beside them Allen was gone as well and Chid held his aunt's hand in fear; the knight stood behind him when the pillar appeared suddenly startling the young prince that never saw anything like it before.

"Lord Van!!!" Merle screamed as loud as she could, but no answer came. And no one could tell her where they went and why.

* * *

_Allen stood in front a well-known mansion. There were lights on just one window and the knight headed in that direction, slowly almost like he was afraid to find out what truly happened that night._

_He knew very well that the next morning he would wake with the sound of his mother's shed tears. The memory made him angry with the man he called a father. Approaching a window he had a good view on a man and a woman in the room._

"_Leon, please stay. If not for me then for our children. I know you never loved me, but there must be some love I you for your own son and daughter." The woman was as beautiful as Allen remembered her to be. Encia Schezar, his beloved mother._

"_I must go. I have to find it, understand that I have to." The man turned to her and sighed "It will only take three years, and then I'll come back. You'll see Encia. I'll prove them."_

"_Why? Why do you have to prove anyone that Mystic Valley existed?" she sounded desperate and was barely haling the tears "Why can't you just be satisfied with a life as a merchant, with a life with your family?" Allen watched as his mother sat on the same chair where he saw her sit so many times after his father's departure._

"_I'll bring you a gift." The knight laughed at his father's simple thinking "A gift worthy of a Goddess."_

"_Come back safely, that is the only gift I need." Leon Schezar looked at his wife sadly. This was the only time he doubted his decision but only for a moment._

"_I will, you'll see me again I three years." Those were the last words he said to his wife before leaving on his search trip._

_Those were the last words he said to his wife.

* * *

__Hitomi stood on the open field when a light pillar appeared suddenly in front of her leaving a girl behind once it was gone. Her waist long hair flew behind her on the strong wind that made her shiver. Her light kimono was no real protection. She looked around before heading in an unknown direction._

_Hitomi followed her, but when a strict male voice appeared in the darkness Hitomi gasped. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't tell from where. If only his face wasn't hidden under a hood._

"_You there, identify yourself!" the man still sitting in the saddle of his horse._

"_I, my name is Elora sir. Can you… can you please tell me where I am?" the girl answered bowing to the man before her, it was more than clear he was of high status just by looking at his posture._

"_I will answer your question when you answer mine girl. Where are you from?" he asked and Hitomi frowned. He behaved like he was of a high status too._

"_I come from Earth. Or whatever you call that blue planet on the sky." Elora answered honestly not knowing the problems her honesty would bring her into._

"_A Mystic Moon?" he asked shocked before dismounting "Are you seriously want to tell me you come from the cursed planet?"_

_Elora gasped at the hate obvious in his words "I… I don't know… I suppose if that is how you call it sir."_

_She stood still as he circled her and both Elora and Hitomi, who watched from few feet away, gasped as the stranger moved behind Elora and placed his hand around her waist before burying his face in her hair. Hitomi could barely hear as he spoke in Elora's hair "Even if you were a cursed demon, I wouldn't mind losing my soul to a beauty as yours."_

"_T… Thank you, sir." Elora mumbled, her cheeks now dark red. _

_The stranger nuzzled her neck before answering "Please, call me Ren."

* * *

__Van sighed. For the past half an hour he was sitting on the rock as she snow around him continued to fall. It seemed they didn't noticed it though._

_They. The couple in front of him that have spend the last half a hour kissing which made the young king of Fanelia felt awkward. He felt like he was intruding. Finally after few moments they parted. _

_The man's hood fell and Van's eyes grew wide at the sight of a man he saw every time he would walk in his fathers study. The man Van knew to be his grandfather Ren Fanel. But who the woman was, that was a mystery to the king._

_Some of the strands of her hair fell out from under a hood and he could see it glister on the daylight like it was made out of purest gold. That intrigued Van even more and he stood up, a plan forming in his mind. Perhaps…_

_He watched as his grandfather lowered his forehead on those of the foreign woman, which ruined his already not so good plan. Van wanted to peek under her hood. They obviously couldn't see him, so why not use it and find out who she is._

"_I'm glad I managed to escape those annoying old men." Ren Fanel said passionately "Time spend with you is precious to me."_

"_As it is to me love." The woman spoke for the first time and Van looked at her curiously. He had a feeling he knew her voice from somewhere, but no clear memory came._

_Ren's hand went under a woman's hood and he gently caressed her face "Please hurry back. I'll be counting the minutes till I can love you again."_

"_You can love me when I'm not here." The woman laughed and king Ren laughed._

"_But I can't show you how much." When he answered he bend down and kissed her briefly once more before the pillar formed around her body._

_Van gasped at the sight before him. He realized now that the woman his grandfather was kissing originates from the Mystic Moon, just as Hitomi and her brother Mamoru. _

_When the pillar carried her away from his grasp Ren looked down on her footsteps still visible in the white show and sighed sadly "Please come back soon. I fear I will not be able to stalk too long and they will force me into marriage."_

_Van knew that his grandfather indeed did married out of politics and that made his heart sink. They looked so perfect together and their love was obvious. And in that moment Van felt the closest to his grandfather then he eve thought was possible. They never met, Ren Fanel died even before Folken was born, but it felt to Van they were sharing the same destiny._

_And he didn't even know how right he was.

* * *

_**I wanted to update today, so you'll find out the rest of the stories in the next chapter. **

**I apologize if it took me a while to update this story, but my inspiration went skiing and broke a leg and both arms. But she's all better now.**

**I've been also helping my friend with her very first fanfiction (no free advertising, sorry kitty). **


	14. The prediction

**If it confuses you just remember that the prediction continues through the whole chapter. Through past and present.**

* * *

The group walked farther of the Crusade, but not to far so they can't see the levi-ship anymore. If it were to Merle they would split and run in the search for her Lord Van. Luckily princess Millerna convinced her otherwise. 

Chid kept close to Mamoru as they walked towards what seemed to be a large tree with a marble board in the cortex. Dryden walked closer to it so he could take a better look at the symbols in the black marble while the others stayed at the safe distance.

"Can… can you read that?" Mamoru asked eyeing the strange looking tree.

"The language is Atlanthian but I understand some of it. Let's see…" Dryden stepped closer and fixed his glasses "It speaks of future. I believe it's some sort of prophecy."

"Can you just read the damn thing?!" Merle snapped. She held this to be a waist of time and showed it clearly.

"Hold your horses, kitty." Dryden said back agitating the neko to the limit where she popped her claws "We the people of the Atlantian kingdom…"

* * *

_Allen walked behind his father through the fog until they came to the snow-covered valley. Leon Schezar looked around for a moment before he headed towards the mountains on the east. They reached them in less then an hour and the knight followed his father in the shallow cave where Leon lighted a fire._

"_Encia, I am so close to my goal now." He began writing in a thick journal "Mystic Valley looks as I have expected it, but the passage to the lost kingdom is closed to me still. I truly hope it will open so I can find the prove and return to you."_

_Allen sat opposite of his father and observed the man he never had the chance to get to know like he should have. He was his father after all, but he behaved irresponsibly towards his wife and children. He had abandoned them and left on a hunt that will cost him his life._

_The sudden light illuminated the valley and Leon jumped in fright. He rushed out and looked at the pillar that appeared not far from where he was. The Ceali knight watched as his father rushed in the light, and few moments later he was gone. Looking around Allen saw that the light haven's attracted anyone else and he began to feel lonely before the light once more. The blonde knight was surprised seeing his father back so soon because he seemed to look ten years older._

_He hurried back in the cave where all of his possessions have been left behind and right away took his journal. By the fast movements he was making it was obvious to Allen that he was hurrying so he wouldn't forget what he had seen._

_Standing behind he's fathers crouched figure he read the words, as they appeared "…that was protected by the Wing Goddess give you this prediction. In years that are to come a child from out home will travel across the stars to the new home, created by our own last desperate wished for peace. There the children of the Wing Goddess will find piece in each other's arms. But be warned…"

* * *

_"What do you think that means Dryden?" Millerna asked "Child travel across the stars? Is something like that even possible?"

"Sure it is." Mamoru piped in "Back home, on Earth we have people called astronauts that fly in the sky in the levi-ships we call spaceshuttles."

"I don't believe that is what they meant." Chid looked at the older boy "Is sounded more like they were talking about the light pillar we saw when Hitomi, Van and Allen vanished."

"Exactly, They vanished!" Merle snapped "Can we go and look for them now? Standing here is only the waste of time!"

Millerna wanted to reassure the cat-girl that everything will be all right when Merle mumbled "Accept the stupid knight. He can stay lost."

"Merle!" the princess raised her voice on the neo "He might behaved like a fool for the last several days but I assure you there is a reason for it. A good one too."

"A reason why he behaved like a jerk towards Lord Van ever since the wings came out? Do tell princess!" Merle was really angry now.

"Merle is right aunt." Chid said calmly "Knight Allen really behaved badly. So it doesn't really matter if he had a reason or not. King Van didn't do anything against him." The young prince lowered his head "He made he feel ashamed that I was his son."

Gasps surrounded the little boy "You… you knew?" Millerna looked at him shocked "How? Since when?"

"The duke told me before the battle for the Fortone temple started. He wanted me to know that despite everything I might hear later I am his son because he was the one who was there when I was born and he was the one who raised me."

"The duke was right." Mamoru said smiling with sympathy to the young prince "But now to return to the reason Allen's been an ass towards Van." The boy from the Mystic Moon looked at Millerna.

"Allen's father, Leon Schezar, went on the search many years ago. He wanted to find Atlantis. He left a wife and children behind and simply went one night." Millerna sighed "He never returned and that made Allen bitter. Towards his father, the fallen kingdom and Draconians that inhabited that place in the past."

After several minutes of silence Dryden cleared his throat "Not that the subject is closed let see what else the Draconians have to say about this subject." He turned back to the board and continued to read "But be warned…"

* * *

_Hitomi wanted to cry herself. Elora was sitting on a simple bed, her arms tight around her knees and her face was hidden on her hands. Her whole body shook as she sobbed. Her tears continued to flow even when the door opened and a man walked in._

_His sad expression matched the feeling in the room. _

"_Elora, I had no choice. Please love, understand that I-" she cut him off with a soft kiss that lasted only for a breath moment before she pulled back and hid her red eyes once more from him._

_Ren remained silent. He knew that with words he couldn't comfort her, no matter how much he wished and tried to do so. His hands wrapped around the shoulders of his beloved and he pulled her closer before whispering something Hitomi couldn't hear. After that she nodded silently and was about to say something when a sharp knock interrupted the calmness._

"_Ren! It is inappropriate for you to be in there!" angry female voice called from the other side "Your advisers won't appreciate you being so… so…"_

"_That's enough!" Ren barked snatching the door open surprising the woman on the other side but not only her. Hitomi gasped on his angered cry. He's voice sounded so familiar. It was like she heard it before. _

"_Then don't spend your time alone in the room with that woman." The noble looking woman from the other side of the door said back. She was dressed in a elegant gown and her brown hair was pulled up in a tight bun._

"_I'll spend my time as I wish and neither my advisers or you can forbid me to do so." He said sternly before closing the door in the woman's face. She fumed for a moment on the other side before storming off, her footsteps clearly heard on the stone floor._

"_You have only postponed what is to happen." Elora whispered but loud enough for Ren to hear her._

"_No! I will not lose you! Not now, not ever!" he said seriously and sat on the bed next to her._

_Hitomi wiped the tears from her eyes and continued to watch the sad events fate have brought in front of her. The young girl from the Mystic Moon felt her heart being torn apart as the lovers hugged tightly before Ren walked out of the room again leaving Elora in silent tears once more._

"_I seems that our faith is sealed. We will part my love and very soon too." Elora stood up from her bed and walked towards the window "The prediction will not be fulfilled. I only hope this beauty will be safe."_

_Hitomi's emerald eyes followed Elora as she took an old looking book she kept in a dresser. Some pages were empty, Hitomi noticed, but then Elora stopped turning them and instead looked closely at the text in front of her. Hitomi stepped next to her and her eyes grew wide as she read the warning._

"…_if a mortal interferes in the will of the Gods our second home will face it's biggest test. A war will rage, brought by the wishes of a man to change the decisions of our Gods, to change fate that was brought to Gaea when the children of our Wing Goddess said their last goodbye. Now we can only hope…"

* * *

_"I hate riddles." Merle complained "Why couldn't they simply write what will happen and not this junk."

"But Merle, they did." Asturian princess said calmly "Think about it. This couple they write about; they were meant to meet, it was the decision of the Gods. And then this warning, it's obvious Merle."

"Then explain it to me because I don't understand!" the neko was angry. The truth was she didn't even try to understand.

"When they speak of a mortal that interferes in the will of the Gods they speak of men." Mamoru looked at her seriously and Millerna nodded happy that someone else understood what it truly meant "It means someone could step between them, someone might made them part even though the Gods wished otherwise. And that will bring their anger upon the people of the… I don't understand this second home part."

"It's Gaea." Chid said and everyone looked at him "Draconians created Gaea and sealed the rest of their power in the Fortona temple."

"So, if this two in the prediction come to part a war will rage on Gaea?" Gaddes' voice made them jump. They haven't heard the first mate approach and were now looking at him angry.

"It already happened." They all turned to see Allen standing behind them. Merle was on his side in an instant and right away began to scream.

"Where is Lord Van?! Why isn't he with you?! Did you hurt him and left him behind?! You did, didn't you?!" her claws popped out and Allen stepped back from the angry feline "I swear if you even-"

"Merle!!!" Millerna screamed and the neko jumped in fright once more and backed away from the knight.

"You were saying something Allen." Dryden looked at him seriously.

"I'm fine, thank you." The blond knight said sarcastically, but all the glares he got for it made him regret doing so.

"I said it already happened. The war on Gaea proves so. The Gods are angry." Allen explained his words.

Dryden was first to understand "Elora came from the Mystic Moon and fell in love with a man from Gaea. But he was forced to marry."

"Exactly, and that was the interference of a mortal mentioned." Millerna looked at the merchant "He was forced by the others to move on and not to wait until this Elora returned to him."

Merle sobbed "That's so sad."

"And not fair." Chid added "We are fighting a war because someone's stupidity and idiotic stories that the people from the Mystic Moon are cursed."

Silence spread through the group. Chid was right, they all knew it.

Dryden turned back to the board and continued to read "Now we can only hope…"

* * *

_Van stood next to the window of the large study he have knew quite ell. After all he had spend almost ten hours a day for several years learning about law and order. But the young king had to admit the study looked different before. More neat._

_A deep sigh made him look at his grandfather. He was sitting at the large wooden table and went through an old looking book. From time to time he would sighed and look away from the writings on the white paper. To Van it seemed like it pained him to read. He looked different then before the scene changed. Van observed him closely; he looked older. That's it; he was older. He's hair started to gray and his eyes looked empty._

_Van came closer to see what it was that made his grandfather look so unhappy when a knock on the door made him stop and turn back._

"_Come in Gaou." Strong voice said making Van gasp. He knew very well who was it to walk in. _

_The door opened and a small boy at the age of five ran inside towards his father. The old king picked his son up on his knees and the dark-haired boy gave him a tight hug. Van smiled sadly. It was strange to see his own father as a child, but it hurt him remembering he never really had the chance to do so himself. To hug his father like that._

"_What is that you were reading daddy?" young Gaou asked pointing to the book._

"_It's just little something I got as a gift a long time ago." It wasn't exactly an answer that actually answered anything and all present in the room knew that._

"_Before I was born daddy?" Gaou was god at getting information eve at that young age. Van had to laugh seeing that, he never managed to keep anything a secret from him and Folken once said it was the same with him too._

"_Yes. Before you were born." Seeing Gaou wanted to say something the old king interrupted him "And no, I won't read it to you or let you read it. Things written in it aren't a children's story."_

"_Is that why they make you so sad daddy?" Gaou snuggled closer to his father and Van smiled seeing the one he always held to be strong and independent behaving like, well, a child._

"_No, it's the memories that make me sad. I wish, no, I hope someday I will find once more what I lost."_

_Gaou looked at his father seriously "Do you want me to help you search?"_

_Ren Fanel chuckled "Oh, I know where the one I lost is but that place is out of my reach."_

"_Okay daddy." Gaou said smiling "Do you want to help me now? Tomorrow is Balgus' Birthday and I want to give him something."_

"_Of course. Come, well find something for your friend." They both left the study leaving Van back with mouth open wide. He never knew his father and Balgus were childhood friends. But then again there are many things about his family he didn't know apparently._

_Light wind blew in through the open windows and the pages of the book turned reminding Van he wanted to read what it was written inside. _

_Walking around the large desk he bend and looked over the words written with a beautiful handwriting._

"_Now we can only hope that when the war spreads through our second home the people will be strong enough and stood back. But all will depend on the strength of two souls. The children of the Wing Goddess will return once more to the world of living, one as a child from far away and the other with our own blood. But beware; the past could repeat itself once more if the mortals once more decide to go against the will of the Gods. If that happens our dreams were for nothing. All we can do now is pray for the future of Gaea and those two hearts that are meant to save us all. But only if they recognize each other." _

_Van blinked and read the last line once more remembering the line he heard before "…heart will recognize each other…"_

* * *

Merle fumed, she was on the brink of sanity now. It's been three hours since Allen showed up but still no signs of Van. She paced from one side of the hangar to the other. 

It got dark half an hour ago and everyone returned inside of Crusade to eat and rest. But there was no resting for the neko.

Mamoru observed her from a stair between Escaflowne's feet. The boy sighed. He was just as restless as she was just that he was better in hiding it. Not that the cat-girl tried to hide it "Merle, he's fine. They are both fine."

"You can't know that!" she screamed at him.

"How long do you know Van?" Mamoru asked calmly.

"Since we were kids." Merle looked at him strangely not understanding why he asked her that.

"If something happened to him don't you think you would know? That you would feel if he got hurt?" Merle nodded at Mamoru's words.

"You have a point." They turned to Dryden who was standing on the doors.

The merchant opened his mouth to ad something when bright light illuminated the night sky and the guymelef hangar through the open hedge. Merle jumped and ran outside.

Two forms stood on the square and a wide grin spread on the neko's face.

"Lord Van!!!" her voice made the young man turned towards the levi-ship and he smiled too seeing his childhood friend running towards him on all four like a real cat. Before he had the time to think he was already on the stone floor and was getting his face licked.

Hitomi stood few feet away and smiled seeing the cat-girl's happiness. Her own brother was running towards her, but not as fast. He hugged her tightly "We were worried, you know."

"Sorry Monstoru." She grinned and earned a "Hey!" from her brother.

"You have some explaining to do!" princess Millerna called from the hangar entrance and they headed back inside the levi-ship.

Hitomi sighed and Van looked at her "Is something wrong?"

She looked at him and asked seriously "Do you think they will ever be happy together?"

"Who?" Mamoru asked confused.

"Elora and Ren."

"Sure they will." Van tried to assure her for some reason not admiting who Ren was. It just didn't felt right admiting it "When they hearts find each other again."


	15. Silent tears

**She came... she saw... she ruined everything...**

* * *

A lone man entered a large room where and right away a picture of his ruler appeared on the round screen in front of him. Emperor Dornkirk had bad news; Folken could see that right away. 

"The dragon and the girl from the Mystic Moon are too close Folken. You must do something about that. They are ruining my perfect future." Folken calmly listened his emperor's words, he knew something that might have help and they didn't even needed to do a thing.

"An agreement made years ago might help us with that." Folken answered trying to prevent an attack before they were ready; his luck warriors.

"Explain." Dornkirk was curious.

"An agreement between Fanelia and Ezgardia. Van Fanel is already betrothed with lovely princess Marissa." Dornkirk's eyes got the strange glow after hearing those words "And I believe that the matter of the betrothal will be the end of our problems. The girl seer will show her feelings eventually."

"We don't have time to wait for eventually!"

"And we won't. Only till Crusade landed in Palas." Folken calmed his emperor before the screen went black again.

Strategos walked out of the room only to be intercepted by Dilandau, once more. The albino was furious and was showing it quite openly.

"I want to lead that attack!" he barked "You owe me!"

"I don't owe you anything Dilandau. Beside, only two guymelefs are necessary for my plan and they will be piloted by the twins."

"Those beasts?!" the anger Dilandau felt was growing.

"Watch your mouth!" Folken actually jelled back. He didn't lose control often, but when he did those around him knew it would be smart to pull back "Naria and Eriya have their orders. We only need one thing, and that is not to destroy the entire capitol. Understood?"

Dilandau turned and walked away without answering. But that didn't mean he was giving up; absolutely not. He will get the dragon… and then he would kill him.

* * *

As the levi-ship approached the port so did the carriage that came from the direction of the palace. Hitomi was standing next to Millerna who was happy to finally returning home. The plans for the crowing of the queen were in the hands of princess Eries who came out of the carriage as Crusade landed. 

The blond princess smiled to her sister and was about to walk towards her when another girl came out of the carriage. At first Millerna was confused who the girl as but the colors of her dress answered that question right away. Dark blue and silver could only mean Ezgardia.

"Princess Millerna, it is such a pleasure to meet you again." The brunette rushed to the future queen and Millerna smiled to her.

"It's been a while Marissa." The others who walked out behind the princess were surprised to learn a princess of another kingdom was in Asturia. Marissa answered their unspoken question.

"I have come to be here for your crowning. It is such a wonderful event and I believe friends should be there for each other." A wide smile spread on Marissa's face as she noticed the young man with wild black hair finally walking out of the levi-ship "I truly hope you will be there for me as well. And for the wedding of course."

"Let's take things one step at the time, shell we Marissa?" Millerna smiled and the two of them headed in the carriage that was waiting "I actually didn't wanted to be crowned until this war is over, but Asturia can't be without a rightful ruler in times like these."

Several more carriages arrived for the others and they separated in groups and all headed towards the palace. Mamoru, who was sitting opposite of his sister looked concerned. Hitomi didn't say a word since they landed. In any other situation he would annoy her and calling her jealous, but one look from her got him to change his mind.

* * *

While Eries was talking to Millerna about the final crowning preparations Hitomi was standing next to the window and watched as the rain began to fall. The weather was perfectly fitting her current mood. 

She didn't even heard Millerna calling her name so it startled her to feel the hand of the future queen on her shoulder "Is there something bothering you Hitomi?" she asked concerned for her friend.

"No. I'm just… tired from all that happened." Hitomi managed to came up with a good excuse for being gloomy. Not that she could tell Millerna the real reason. Not with everyone in the room. Not with the princess of Ezgardia sitting next to Van and talking to him about… Hitomi didn't really wanted to now about what.

"It's natural. I mean, after all that happened." Millerna looked at Hitomi with sympathy "I bet a hot bath and a good rest would help."

"You know…" female voice turned their attention to princess Marissa "I don't think I was introduced to your guest. But perhaps she should change before that." She added pointing to the dress Hitomi didn't have the time to change. Red bloodstains were quite visible on the sand-colored dress.

Allen who was standing next to Mamoru covered the boy's mouth before he managed to defend his sister. The knight knew well by now that the boy from the Mystic Moon doesn't allow anyone to say anything bad to his sister; accept himself of course.

Before Millerna could say anything Hitomi cut in "Excuse me."

When the doors closed behind Hitomi Marissa sat next to Van again but the young king stood up and looked at Allen "Where will Escaflowne be kept?"

"In the windmill outside of the city. We thought it would be the best solution. If you don't mind?" Allen answered eyeing the king like he was trying to read his thoughts.

"No. I'm fine with it. I just need to rest first before I go there and take care of things." Van answered and walked out of the room. By the time he got to the chamber, that was entitled to him the first time they were in Pallas, Merle was already inside, waiting for him.

"Not now." Was all he said after walking in "I'm tired."

"Oh, all right. I'll leave you to rest Lord Van." Merle headed out of the room surprising Van with the easy giving up. If he knew what the neko had in mind he wouldn't be.

As soon the doors were closed Merle rushed to the room on the other end of the hallway. She stormed in without knocking and stopped before the words managed to leave her mouth.

Hitomi was lying on the bed facing away from her. She was now dressed in a plain light red dress, while the one she got in Fanelia and was stained with blood lied on the end on the bed. Silent sobbing was heard and Merle simply left the room and closed the doors again leaving Hitomi alone once more with her silent tears.

* * *

She was unconscious when the others found out so hearing it now from Millerna really shocked Hitomi "You are actually engaged with Dryden?! That Dryden that was with us?!" 

"Yes, I am. And that is what bothers me." Millerna was sitting on the soft cushioned chair in front of a window "You see I like Allen for several years now, but… I don't know…"

"Maybe I could-" Hitomi wanted to suggest she would read princess' future but stopped herself. Unfortunately Millerna had an idea what Hitomi's suggestion might be.

"Maybe you could. It would help me a lot if I knew how my life with Dryden would be." The princess tried to persuade her but Hitomi only sighed.

"I'm note so sure if that is such a good idea. You see-" shrill laughter cut her off and she walked next to Millerna too see through the widow who was it.

"Aren't they cute together?" Millerna smiled seeing Van walking towards the gates together with princess Marissa "They are going on the market." Millerna commented "Marissa asked me to come as well but I refused. It is better for them to spend time alone, they are to get married so it would be good if they actually knew each other. Don't you agree Hitomi?"

"Sure." Hitomi answered coldly "Excuse me Millerna. There is something I need to do."

* * *

Merle was sulking. That princess was constantly around Van but the worst thing was he actually seemed to enjoy the company. The neko watched them from balcony of Hitomi's room. 

She was waiting for the girl from the Mystic Moon to talk to her about last night when she caught her crying. But Hitomi wasn't coming. Not even when the rain started to fall like yesterday.

* * *

Allen was walking slowly towards the palace. He didn't mind the rain, he enjoyed it; it was washing away everything. When he came to one of the bridges he noticed a lone figure standing there, looking over the railing. He never saw Hitomi looking more miserable then at that moment. 

"You will catch a cold standing on the rain like that." He said calmly walking closer to the girl.

"It's not like someone cares." was a sad answer he got from Hitomi.

Allen stepped next to the completely soaked figure "You can't seriously think that? Our brother cares, as first. Why else would he defend you every time someone say something rude to or about you. I care, just as my crew does. You made our lives quite interesting." Allen sighed and ran a hand through his wet hair "And Van. Van cares-"

"Van cares for his war tool." Hitomi cut him off.

"You don't mean that Hitomi." The knight looked at the girl from the Mystic Moon, he could see that some of the wet trails on her face weren't from the rain "You really think that you are just a tool to him?"

"Yes." Hitomi answered honestly.

"But we are in a war and Van needs help."

"Then he should ask his fiancé to help him!" Hitomi jelled and ran away leaving Allen completely shocked behind. But not just him.

Van and Marissa were on their way to the market but when the rain started turned back to the palace and were heading towards the closes bridge. And they came to it just in time to hear Hitomi's outburst.

Allen looked at the young king of Fanelia. He maybe wasn't here to hear the entire conversation but on the look on his face Allen could see Van knew exactly what Hitomi meant with her words.

* * *

**Just so you know... the hell will freeze before Allen kiss Hitomi in any of my stories!**


	16. No one noticed

**I am truly sorry it took me so long to post this. But the first several versions of this chapter were horrible so I completely improvised and came up with this. Just don't hate me for it... **

* * *

The flying fortress was in position; all they needed to do is wait for the perfect moment. And that moment would be the next day during the crowning ceremony. But the attack was only a distraction.

"I'm glad you realized I'm the best for this job." Dilandau practically beamed after Folken told him he would attack Pallas.

"Don't flatter yourself. I only need you as a diversion. The twins have a special assignment so don't mess in their business." His commander was dead serious "They will stop you by any means necessary if you endanger the actual mission. Understood?"

"I don't care for that beast or their mission!" Dilandau growled "I just want the dragon!"

A wide grin spread on the albino's face as he heard the words "He's all yours…"

The leopard-women waited patiently for their master. The one who has saved and raised them when the others looked down on them and called them beast. They owed everything to their lord Folken and were both ready to die for him. And kill for him.

"Your orders are simple." Folken started to explain as he walked in the large study "You don't have to make large damage, Dilandau will take care of that. You two are to capture the girl and bring her here. Alive and unharmed if possible."

"Yes Lord Folken." They answered in union and left the room. They were always training before a mission and today wasn't any different.

They were the Luck Solders; their blood was replaced by the substance of pure human luck that helped them in some bad situations. But what both golden Eriya and silver Naria wanted to know is which one of the two of them had more luck. Which one of two of them had more chance with their beloved master.

"Why do you think Lord Folken wants that girl?" Naria asked before spotting the perfect opportunity and attacking her sister with a sharp dagger.

"That is not out business!" Eriya growled back blocking her twin "You are slow sister." She mocked.

Naria grinned "And you are careless." She tackled her sister to the ground and licked her cheek "We will succeed tomorrow sister."

"Yes, because we are lucky." Eriya said back "And because Lord Folken is counting on us."

* * *

From her place on the balcony Hitomi had a good view on the courtyard and watched the last preparations for the crowning. The knights made her chuckle. They were making sure their guymelefs were spotless and in the right position and while doing that they were sending side-glances to the court ladies that followed their future queen.

Millerna waived to someone and caught Hitomi's attention. But right away the girl from the Mystic Moon regretted she even bothered to look. The charming princess from Ezgardia was walking towards her ad on Hitomi's surprised was followed by smiling cat-girl Merle.

It seems as the neko had accepted Marissa, but of course why shouldn't she. Hitomi sighed as she remembered the conversation she overheard last night while struggling to fall asleep.

_"You only want Lord Van because he is a king don't you?" Merle's angry voice was heard after the slamming of the doors._

_"He said you might come to see me." The princess said and sighed "I understand your devotion to him Merle, I really do. And I wish I had someone like you by my side. Someone who would encourage me and care for me."_

"_You can drop the courtesy." The cat-girl hissed "You are only aiming on the throne."_

"_I am truly sorry you believe that buy the truth is this marriage is arranged, you know is well as I do. But that does not mean I don't care for Van, in fact I am truly starting to fall for him, falling in love with him. And that's why I wanted to ask…"_

"_What?" Merle asked a bit calmer._

"_I wanted to ask if I have your blessing in this matter. You are Van's adoptive sister, you know him better than any other person on this world." Marissa sighed once more before finally saying "Do I have your blessing to make him happy? I know I can do it, and I want to do it. Please Merle…"_

_Hitomi didn't know exactly what happened until she heard the princess laughing and saying "Merle, please stop licking me. It's not something a lady in waiting would do."_

"_Lady in waiting?! You want me to be your lady in waiting?! Seriously?!" Merle was obviously thrilled, Hitomi could clearly hear it in her voice "Thank you princess!"_

"_Please Merle, call me Marissa. We are friends after all."_

_"Yes, that we are!" Merle yelled startling the girl in the next room. And making her feel like everything was lost._

Millerna and Marissa were talking about something while Merle rushed towards Van. He was smiling and one everyone's surprise, and Hitomi's horror, he kissed Marissa at the cheek. Hitomi did the only thing she could now; she turned away and walked back in her room.

'_It was a stupid dream anyway Hitomi. He is a king and what are you? A demon from the Mystic Moon.' _The girl sobbed as she lied down on the bed covers and curled in a fetal position_ 'You are just a tool he would throw away once the war is over and your help is no longer needed.'_

She was still lying in that position when Mamoru walked in to call her on dinner. But she just told him to buzz off cause she wasn't hungry. If he could see her face he wouldn't give up as easy as he did. Hitomi's eyes were red from the crying and she looked unhealthy pail. But no one cared. He didn't care. And he was the only one who mattered. Ever since that evening of her Birthday when he gave her his own feather he was the only one who mattered.

The morning of the crowning caught Hitomi in the same position she was in the last night. Somewhere during the night she did managed to fall asleep, but the nightmares were haunting her, the nightmares about the destruction of Gaea. She could still hear the woman cry and beg for him to remember her. Hitomi could still hear Elora's voice as she preyed for Ren's heart to love her like he once had.

* * *

She didn't even noticed them approaching. Hitomi was walking away from Pallas towards an old church in the distance; away from the commotion and fuss, away from the crowning, away from the sight of the young couple high on the balcony with the rest of the high ranked guests. She couldn't bear to see them together. So she walked.

And she didn't even noticed them approaching.

The Luck Solders were true to their name and caught Hitomi few miles away from the capitol of Asturia while she was all-alone and with no protection. No one to help her. She really made their job a lot easier.

"Lord Folken will be pleased with us sister." Naria said as they flied back to the floating fortress with their pray caught with a metal claw.

"And the best part of this is that Dilandau didn't even left the hangar." Eriya said back laughing. They didn't like the albino just as he didn't like them. And ruining his fun was very amusing for the leopard-women amusing.

"You came back soon." Folken stood on the doors that lead to the hangar "Any unexpected problems?"

"No problems at all." Naria grinned and stepped on a side so that Folken could see a shorthaired girl in a pale orange dress standing behind her "She practically walked right into my claw." The feline bragged.

Folken observed the foreign girl who seemed unaware of her surroundings. She was standing calmly the twins didn't even bothered to tied her hands. They could sense she would not run away, not that she could run very far. He sighed and shook his head before ordering his solders follow him and bring Hitomi in his study.

Dilandau was just on his way to hangar when he came across Folken who told him the attack was no longer necessary and they already had what they needed.

"That girl?" the albino pointed to Hitomi "That girl came from the Mystic Moon? She was the one who helped the dragon by being his eyes?" he stepped closer but she didn't even flinch, simply keep looking in her shoes "She doesn't seem like something special."

"Don't be tricked by her calmness. Things happened from which you don't know." Folken simply said back and kept walking towards the study on the end of the corridor.

* * *

The coronation was a success. Millerna was surrounded my many people and they were all congratulating her. Dryden was smiling to his wife-to-be, Allen kissed her hand, and Merle restrained herself from licking her cheek, Van and Marissa bowed to the young queen. But in all that commotion no one noticed… 


	17. Truth inside the eyes

**It's short, I know. And it took me a half of the eternity to write and post it. And for that I promise it won't take me this looooong to post the next chapter. Now enjoy in this one and leave a review.**

* * *

Leopard-women were starting to get bored. For almost two hours no one said a single word and it was annoying. They glanced at their lord sitting at his desk observing the prisoner carefully while the girl just sat in the chair and watched her hands that were in her lap.

"Please leave us." Folken finally said turning to his Luck solders briefly before returning his gaze to the silent girl opposite of him.

"Yes Lord Folken." They answered in union and left the study.

Folken sighed, he had a feeling she would shut down after facing the princess his brother was betrothed to, but he really didn't expected Hitomi to be in this bad.

Hitomi didn't even blinked as he stood up and walked around his desk to stand next to her "I was ordered to deliver you to the emperor Dornkirk and his scientist." He said calmly "They would perform experiments on you to discover where your gift of predicting future comes from. And once they do you will become sufficient." He took a deep breath and added "And then they will kill you."

Hitomi remained silent and Folken just shook his head and headed to contact his emperor when sad voice reached him "At least then the pain would be gone."

Blue eyes grew wide and Folken turned back to the prisoner only to find her sitting still as she did before. He tried to ignore her words as he waited for the screen to show the face if emperor Dornkirk but found it impossible. They were just too heavy.

"_Do we have the girl?"_ voice of the old emperor snapped Folken out of his thoughts.

"Yes. She is in my study right now." He answered.

_"Good…good. Bring her to me as soon as possible. I must have her gift to help me create the perfect future."_

"The fortress is on its way." Folken said briefly before the screen turned black. He returned in the study and first thing he noticed was the empty chair. Turning around he noticed Hitomi standing in front of one of the shelves and watched the books on it. He head was slightly tilted as she read the names, something that she usually did in the school library.

Her sudden change of demeanor surprised Folken. He watched her as she took a step back like she saw something that shouldn't be here or it was dangerous, possibly both. Blue eyes followed the pail hand as she reached for a thick book with leather covers. Folken didn't even remembered that book he read many years ago. Hell, he didn't even know it was there. But he could see that book made Hitomi react and he tried to remember what it was about.

"Gaea will fall… burn…" Hitomi tried to stop the tears but unsuccessful "Mortals should have never interfered… it's all because of her…"

Folken managed to catch the girl from the Mystic Moon before she collapsed on the cold metal floor "Interfere in what? Who is this 'her'?"

Two emeralds met Folken's cold blue eyes and he blinked seeing the sadness inside her "If he could just see me for who I am then… them everything could end good. But every chance for that is gone… because she came… because she made me invisible… not good enough… a demon…"

Older Fanel brother had a pretty good guess who she was talking about now after hearing all that, and he finally realized the bond that linked her to his brother. But it seemed the affection was one-sided, despite what Dornkirk claimed. Because of the broken heart of the girl in front of him said otherwise.

Because sad eyes can't lie.

Folken stormed out of his study and towards the practice area where he knew he could find the twins. They were constantly there, practicing, competing for his attention and affection. It was like they sensed him coming because as so as Folken stepped in the room they were already standing still waiting for the order.

But once they heard it they couldn't believe their lord would ask such a thing from them. But he was serious. Dead serious.


	18. Aren't you her angel

**Was this a fast update or what? The reason for it is quite wicked-if you go on my homepage you will see a picture of choco-cookies I baked for Valentine's Day. Well, I ate quite a few and have way too much sugar in my system right now. And because of that…**

* * *

It was during dinner that Chid looked around the long table and then leaned closer to Van who was sitting next to him to ask "Where is Hitomi?" 

The young king looked at the blue-eyed prince seriously and then he too looked around but none of the present people was the girl from the Mystic Moon. He ignored the feeling of dread that started to rise in his body and simply stated "Perhaps she is with her brother."

Princess Marissa, that was sitting opposite of Van, giggled to something Allen said before turning her betrothed "She could also be on diet. She missed dinner yesterday as well. If I had a body as hers I would constantly skip it."

Van just nodded on her words and continued eating. That little voice in his head that was telling him something was wrong was deafening by Marissa's laughter.

Later that evening Van went out on the balcony away from the crowd when he noticed the strange light on the west sky. It worried him but before he managed to get to Allen and inform him about it tow arms wrapped around him and soft lips placed a kiss on his cheek. Turning his head towards the girl on his right Van smiled slightly, copying the smile of his fiancé. He didn't appreciated being betrothed as a child but he had to admit she was both lovely and smart and would be a good queen.

* * *

Mamoru was walking towards Hitomi's room worried. He haven't seen her the whole day and thought she might be sick or something. 

He had watched the crowning together with the crew of Crusade and figured she must have been on the balcony with the high dignitaries. She might not be a royalty but she was quite important.

A knock on the door echoed through the empty bedroom. After he got no answer Mamoru carefully opened the door and stepped in the moonlight-illuminated room. Seeing the empty bed he started to worry. Hitomi was not there.

The only prove it was indeed her room was a sandy-colored dress with dried bloodstains on the bed and a long white feather that lied on it.

Seeing it Mamoru just know something was wrong. Hitomi would ever leave that feather lying just like that, not since he hid it to irritate her. Young boy knew very well that feather was very important to his sister.

"I should get help." He mumbled and closed to door before running down the hall towards Van's room.

Slight breeze came through the open window and lifted one sheet of paper from the pillow and made it glide to the floor right in front of the feet of the young king as he walked into the room followed by worried looking neko and a Ceali knight. Mamoru stayed with queen Millerna, she wanted to now when he saw Hitomi the last time.

Van lifted the paper ad as she looked towards the bed his eyes were locked on the shimmering feather. A pang of guilt surrounded his heart at the sight of it. But the king of Fanelia was up to an even bigger shock as he gave the letter to Dryden to translate it cause Mamoru was in no condition for it.

Brown eyes of the merchant first went over the pretty handwriting and they noticed he swallowed hard. He looked at Van and sighed before bringing his gaze back to the paper and began to read.

* * *

"Lord Folken, several other guymelefs abandoned Vione before it went down." Naria's voice echoed inside his cockpit. 

"Dilandau?" he asked, even though he already had a feeling the albino general was one of them. Dilandau was like a cockroach; he would survive everything.

"Confirmative, one of the guymelefs that flew away was red." Eriya said.

Folken sighed and looked towards a small form inside his guymelef's hand. Her short hair flew on the find as they flew north. Luckily the moons glow was enough for them to see the way.

After another hour Folken ordered they would land to rest. The clearing they found was somewhere o the border between Fanelia and Asturia or so he said.

"Don't run away." Naria said firmly to Hitomi.

Folken chuckled upon hearing that "She won't. It's not like she has anywhere to go. Or to anyone." He glanced at the girl from the Mystic Moon to see if his words would infect her but she showed no signs she even heard him.

"What do you mean by that?" Eriya asked curiously. Their lord was starting to give away information and they were more then willing to use his good moon to figure out what he had planed.

"Let's just say she got stabbed in the back." The leopard-twins groaned; that was not an answer they were hoping to get.

"It's my fault though." They turned to Hitomi after hearing her voice for the first time "I shouldn't have trusted him."

"If you didn't trusted Van who would have you trust?" Folken asked and received a shrug as an answer.

"So it was your brother that hurt her?" Eriya asked cautiously not to get Folken angry.

"More like my father. He was the one who got Van betrothed at birth." Eriya wanted to say something figuring he had already finished his thought when soft words coming from her lord interrupted her "If only he knew that decision might bring end to all of us."

"End?" twins asked in union.

"Gaea will fall…" Hitomi mumbled shortly "And all because I became invisible to him…"

Leopard-women observed Hitomi before turning to Folken, their faces asking for an explanation.

"Around hundred years ago my grandfather was in love with a woman from the Mystic Moon but after she returned home to say goodbye to her former life his advisers used the opportunity and got him into marrying a noblewoman from Basram. So when his beloved returned it was to late."

"Her name was Elora." Hitomi said softly "And she was my grandmother." Her eyes were cold as she looked in Folken "Van never said Ren was his grandfather."

"He doesn't know what happened."

"Yes he does. We have seen it. And he ever said a damn thing."

"He tried to protect you."

"A bit to late for that, don't you think?!" Hitomi stood up alarming the leopard-women "He knew it all along and he acted like… like it doesn't matter… like I matter… but I was just a tool…"

"If you think that then Gaea will certainly fall." Folken stood up as well and walked to Hitomi. He placed his hands on her shoulders surprising her and getting her to look him in the eyes "If we explain him what's going on then he…"

"No. It's useless." Hitomi mumbled and turned away "Everything is useless. Maybe I should just return home."

* * *

All eyes turned towards Dryden as he read the words Hitomi wrote. It was a poem; they recognized it right away. And they all recognized the pain behind it. 

_"While I dreamt of you, you gazed at her  
While I cried alone, you wiped her tears  
While I stumbled and hurt inside  
You held her up and stayed by her side  
And while I fell you caught her fall  
While you gave her everything I lost it all  
And while I sit here lonely and continuously cry  
You keep her alive and leave me to die  
Because while you love her with all of your heart  
My loves goes unnoticed and tears me apart  
Because no matter what I do it's only her you'll ever see  
There will never come a day you'll turn around and love me"_

No one tried to stop Van as he turned around and ran out of the room. He knew very well what the poem was about. But on his way towards the roof where he always went to think he came across princess Marissa who made him instantly forget what bothered him as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

Mamoru who was on his way towards his room walked around the corner and saw them and quickly stepped back out of their sight, not that they could see him. Single tear escaped the young boy's eyes as he whispered "How can you hurt her like that? Aren't you her angel?"

* * *

**ATTENTION-I did **_**not**_** write the poem from this chapter. My friend did mailed it to me and it inspired me.**


	19. Too late now

**It seems seven is my lucky number. First six versions of this chapter were deleted and now I am finally finished with it.**

* * *

The moons illuminated the path through the ruins of Fanelia for the young king of the destroyed kingdom. He wandered for several hours now from time to time passing the same streets, same burned homes and workshops.

His friends Ruhm followed him for a while before returning in his tribe.

Van sighed and sat down on the steps that lead to the upper level where the palace was. Ruhm's words consoled him; it was good to know his people were safe although separated into smaller groups because each group found shelter in one of the villages of the wolf-people.

The dead were buried as well. As soon the Zeibach guymelefs pulled back the people returned to make sure the dead are put to rest as it is proper.

Van was proud on his people. And now he could only hope they would be proud of him once they find out what he had done.

Once they find out about the decision he had made.

Three pair of eyes observed him sitting still from one of the balconies of Fanelian palace.

Folken felt sorry for his brother but he knew Van needed the wake up call that would open his eyes. Naria had a different view of the whole thing "Hitomi was a bit to harsh. She should have taken in consideration your brother didn't had a choice."

"Of course he had a choice." Her sister snapped.

Folken was surprised to see the twins actually having a different opinion. They were usually sticking together but now they argued about a matter that didn't even bothered them directly. Folken only hoped they wouldn't ask him what he thought because it would mean he would be caught in between.

"What choice would that be?" Naria asked seriously "It was agreed as they were children. He couldn't have back out of it."

"Why in the world not?!" Eriya asked back "It's not fair he was being forced to marry some self-absorbed princess when his father went against his advisers and married a Draconian woman! Isn't that what you said lord Folken?"

"Times are different now Eriya and Van knows that. It would be a scandal if he refused princess Marissa's hand." Folken said sadly "Ezgardia would have a reason to declare war for an insult like that one."

"I still think your brother shouldn't have just push Hitomi away as soon the princess showed up." Eriya said sternly.

"Yes, you are right about that. If Van had acted differently the things wouldn't be as they are now."

The theme of their conversation was completely unaware of their words as he got up from the stairs and went up towards the palace. Many of the rooms were intact as Zeibach had more interest in killing or capturing him then destroying the palace. Unfortunately that fact did not stop them from turning the city into a pile of rocks.

Young king walked down the familiar hallway to the room he slept in for the past fifteen years. He stopped in front of the closed door and closed his eyes. He sighed, turned his head and looked down the hallway towards the large door on the end. It's been so long since he was there.

He walked slowly towards the wooden doors and reluctantly reached for the knob. The hinges were a bit rusty and he needed to push the doors a bit stronger to open them. Once they were open Van could see a large bed under the widows in front of him, the dark wardrobe on the right wall with an incorporated vanity table between two closets. On the left wall was a beautiful old fireplace with what once was a soft rug in front of it. He remembered clearly playing on it as a child.

Van closed the door and walked further inside on the spacious chamber that once belonged to his parent and should be his and his wife's once he gets married. That thought would keep him from sleeping, Van knew that.

He lied down on the large bed and closed his eyes only to open them a minute later and look up in the high ceiling.

The king of Fanelia shook his head and turned on the side. Closing his eyes once more brought back the events from several hours ago and now he could see it clearly like then. He could see what he had done and he could hear her words. And it hurt him to know she cared… and he simply dismissed her.

* * *

_The wind blew in his face but Van ignored it. He needed to get to Fanelia as fact as possible; he needed to get Hitomi out of Folken's hands before he hurt the girl from the Mystic Moon to get to him. He needed to stop his brother in whatever vicious plan Folken was following._

_Ruhm was there too, talking to Folken when he landed Escaflowne on the square several feet away from them. The former throne heir seemed cold as his brother jumped down from the guymelef in dragon form and asked "Where is she? What did you do to her?"_

"_She has a name you know." Folken said calmly._

"_Folken, where…?"_

"_She's at the gravesite." His brother answered and Van walked pas him. Before he disappeared from their sight Folken called "Be careful what you say to her Van. She is in fragile state now."_

"_Stay out of it! I don't need your advices Folken!" Van didn't even bother to turn around "I'll deal with you and your treason later!"_

_He ran through the half of the city, up the stairs to the upper level, through the palace hallways, the courtyard and royal gardens. His lungs ached but he refused to stop or even slow down. He needed to make sure she was safe._

_As he came closer Van stopped and walked closer to the girl standing in front of the monument. She sensed or heard him approaching, Van didn't know. All he knew is when she turned around he stopped in his track. In front of him stood a girl with emerald green eyes and waist long dirty blond hair. Her dark green dress had the Fanelian stile that women wore around a century ago._

_Van closed his eyes and shook his head. Opening them again he saw Hitomi frowning on him. He ignored it and said "You are safe now, Folken won't hurt you ever again."_

_Hitomi laughed coldly "Don't you get it? It's not Folken whose hurting me."_

_Van looked at her seriously before sighing "You have to understand Hitomi. I-"_

"_No, Van!" she interrupted him "You have to understand! They stepped between us again and this time you allowed it."_

"_What do you want me to do Hitomi?" he asked "I can't-"_

"_You could." She interrupted him once more "You could and you did nothing. You had a chance to act Van and you did nothing. Well, not exactly nothing, you made things worse."_

"_Hitomi…" Van said softly._

"_It's too late now." Hitomi said sadly and like on her mark a bright blue light encircled her body and leaded up in the sky._

_Van stepped back from the pillar and watch as Hitomi's small body being lifted in the sky. Another one appeared at the same time miles away in Asturia on the surprise of everyone present. And when it as gone so was Mamoru._

"_Hitomi!" Van called for her but in vain._

_Several minutes later Folken walked to the gravesite. He stepped next to his brother and said calmly "I want Dornkirk stopped."_

_Van turned his head towards his brother and frowned "Don't be offended if I don't believe a word you say."_

"_I don't expect from you to trust me Van. After all I did you so much wrong. Not only to you, but to Fanelia as well. I destroyed my homeland in the name of better future that might never come now." Folken said sadly._

"_What do you mean by that?" Van frowned._

"_You know what destiny awaits Gaea, Hitomi said you both saw it in the past." Van was quiet as his brother talked sadly "Do you remember what mother once said? That we can only once in a lifetime find someone who would care for us despite our heritage."_

"_Or because of it." Van added. He remembered those words quite well. He didn't understand back then what exactly that meant, but now it was more then clear._

"_We need to stop a madman and save Gaea from his vision of a perfect world." Folken said seriously "We need to make sure our world is safe so she has a place to return."_

_Van turned away and headed back to the city "She won't come back brother."_

* * *

Van opened his eyes and looked out the window above the bed. He had a perfect look on the Mystic Moon. A wistful smile adored the face of the young king as she whispered "She will never come back…"

"…to me."


	20. Blind

**Finally a version I was pleased with... Enjoy!**

* * *

The last several days were the longest for the young king of Fanelia. Ever since he returned from in Asturia with his brother and two leopard-women the events around him started to get frustrating and suffocating.

The crowd in the Asturian palace was too much for him and in those times he would just pull back, go to the windmill where Escaflowne was being kept and just lie there with his eyes observing the larger of two moons high in the sky.

In those times he appreciated the solitude that helped him to think things through better, but even then someone would take the trouble to climb all the way up to bother him with a bunch of unimportant matters. Usually it would be Merle.

"_Lord Van, how long do you think this war would last?" she asked the question no one knew the answer to so Van remained silent. He loved his adoptive sister, his childhood friend, but at that moment he wanted to be alone. Merle didn't recognize that, or even if she did she didn't leave him alone with his thoughts, she pressed the matter even further "I was talking to Marissa the other day about the reconstruction of Fanelia. She is positive her father would help so Fanelia would be finished sooner. And you know why?"_

"_So that the wedding could be help sooner?" Van asked with absolutely no enthusiasm._

_Not that it mattered cause Merle had enough for both of them "Exactly!"_

"_Merle, you do understand we could lose this war?" Van was utterly serious._

"_I have faith in you lord Van. And not that the alliance meeting is being organized-"_

"_It's not as simple as that Merle!" Van was losing patience "And even if we do win only Gods know what would happen to Gaea."_

"_What would happen?" the neko looked at him "Don't tell me you are worried cause of that prediction we find about on Atlantis lord Van. We have no prove it could happen anyway! I mean the whole world being destroyed because two people didn't get married. It's just ridiculous."_

"_And what if it is true?" the young king finally said what bothered him the most. It wasn't the fighting or killing, it wasn't getting hurt or being killed "What if Gaea is really facing destruction because-"_

_Merle was inpatient so she interrupted him before he managed to say the most important part "Maybe they were never meant to be lord Van! I mean, all of Gaea is in war and there is no sign of those two. We don't even know they existed. It could have been a simple story."_

"_They existed Merle!" Van said sternly "They were real, both Ren and Elora. Ren was my grandfather Merle! I saw him when the pillars took Allen, Hitomi and me away. All three of us saw the past that binds us together."_

"_I get the father of the knight and your grandfather part of the past. But what does Hitomi got to do with anything? I thought she was taken away because of being a seer."_

"_A seer from the Mystic Moon, Merle. From the same place Elora once came to Fanelia." Van's voice was sad._

"_Hitomi is-"_

"_Elora's granddaughter." Van said and Merle snorted._

"_They love was described like everlasting and yet Elora married someone else." The neko said coldly._

_Van could clearly see the change in her and it made him sad. Never before would she take things for granted or make fun of the serious matter like this one. But she did have a point._

"_She loved Ren." He finally said "I know she did. I saw it."_

"_Maybe she did, but that's all past now. You have Marissa now lord Van. You already like her. I mean you kissed her."_

_Van remained silent. He was aware Merle said the true and there was nothing he could do about it. That's just exactly what Millerna told him when he talked to them after his return from Fanelia. The queen of Asturia was clearly inpatient when it came to the wedding between Van and her old friend. She had already chose a gift for them and her personal seamstress had started to work on Marissa's dress for the reception after the ceremony. _

"_She's gone now anyway…" Van whispered._

* * *

Sudden shaking of the levi-ship brought Van out of his thoughts. He stood up from his place at the guymelef bench and headed towards Crusade's bridge. They were currently on their way to Lampart where the meeting of the alliance forces was to be held. Young king stood next to the window and looked outside towards the island they were approaching.

Allen looked at him and shook his head. The seemingly calm king was a storm ready to happen. The words Van said after returning from the futile trip to Fanelia. When he told them Hitomi returned to her home Allen knew that would reflect on their position in the war sooner or later.

Many ships including Crusade started to descend towards the landing planes when a dark object high in the sky appeared from nowhere. No one had the time to consider what was going on and what the thing in the sky is when many smaller objects started to fly towards the island.

"Zeibach guymelefs!" a shout echoed through the solders based on Lampart and they ran to the guymelef hangars and in the weaponry. But in was all for nothing. Enemy guymelefs became invisible as soon as they landed and right away began to destroy everything around them.

High in the sky both Van and Allen were running in the hangar to their own guymelefs in hope they would be able to prevent the completely destruction of the island post. The dragon flies out of the levi-ship first, something that didn't escaped a solder in one of the invisible guymelefs. He lifts his arm and fires at Escaflowne as soon as it landed and changed the mode.

Van managed to block the crima-claw but the next attack made him step back. Loud laughter reached his ears and the voice he get to know quite well "We finally meet again Van! But this time I will defeat you! This time you will BURN!" 

Young king stepped back under the pressure of Dilandau's attacks and for the first time since the destruction of Fanelia he felt something he hoped he would never feel-fear. Fear for his life and for the future. Fear he would never see his homeland in its full glory or be able to be an actual king. 

The crima-claw was inches away from the visor and Van had to collect all his strength to push his attacker away before striking himself. It seemed like the albino general became better since their last encounter. Van's attacks were either too weak to harm Dilandau in any way or is some cases he would completely miss his invisible enemy.

Allen joined him very soon and helped him fight the red guymelef. The Ceali knight was far more successful then the young king. His attacks were hitting the mark. At one point Dilandau even pulled back only to attack again.

At the same time Van helped the Lampart solders to fight back the guymelefs that were no only killing the men but destroyed the buildings at the same time. They were visible so he had no trouble. But that was exactly what bothered him. He was blind. Completely blind and unable to defend himself.

* * *

The fires were extinguished and the enemy left after almost razed the post. There was no way for the summit to be in the ruins that remained after Zeibach's guymelefs returned in the flying fortress that soon after that disappeared. They would have to change of the location.

Once more onboard of Crusade, sitting alone in hangar Van closed his eyes and whispered the words he knew were true but so damn painful at the same time "Face it Van, you need her…"

* * *

**Any thoughts? Do share!**


	21. Never again

**5 more to go... enjoy...**

* * *

Fires were burning around her body

Fires were burning around her body. Hitomi screamed for help but no one heard her. They were all dead, solders lying on the ground in the pools of their own blood. In the distance she could heat the clashing of the swords and calls full of hate. She tried to get to the voices but high flames stopped her. She stepped back and tripped. Instantly she was sitting on the ground and bend to see what was on her way.

High scream that would have attracted attention of who ever were around was caught in her throat. A motionless body lied on the floor. His face was stained with blood from the cut on the left side of his forehead, his shirt was ripped on front and there was a deep slash on his arm.

Once the shock was gone Hitomi moved closer and touched the young man on the ground. A tear escaped her eye after he remained motionless. He was dead, killed.

Van was dead.

There was deep wound in his chest.

Van was gone forever.

Dead.

"No!" a call echoed through the dark house and only several seconds later the door of the room opened and older woman rushed in. Right away she sat on the bed next to her daughter and tried to calm down the crying girl.

"Tell me, tell me what frightened you so much." Hikari Kanzaki said calmly "Tell me what you saw in your dream."

"Death." Hitomi mumbled "I saw death in its worst form."

"Honey, it's not bad to be afraid to die. I mean-"

"You don't understand mom." She whispered "It's not me I'm afraid for…"

"Hitomi-"

"I should try and sleep." Her daughter interrupted her before she managed to ask a question on which she wouldn't get an answer anyway "I got school tomorrow. And then track practice."

"Alright." Ms. Kanzaki decided not to press the matter, for Hitomi's sake "Sleep well."

"I'll do my best. Night mom."

The boy sleeping in the room next door pretended to sleep when the door opened and his mother took a glance inside. He didn't want for her to see he is awake cause then she would walk in and ask him to explain.

It was more then obvious to their parents that since that evening four days ago when they went to Hitomi's school together something between them changed. And not for the better. Mamoru frowned. Hitomi's actions were stupid and irresponsible. She had abandoned their new friends; hell she abandoned the whole world and left it to suffer just because…

Mamoru understood his sister had a crush on the young king and was, well jealous, but it was still unfair. He wanted to stay, to help but the pillar took him as well and brought him back to Earth, to the Mystic Moon.

Sitting up he made a choice, he would get her to talk.

Once more the door of Hitomi's room opened just that this time Mamoru stepped inside. Hitomi turned to him and frowned. She had a feeling he would come, that's why she waited. But that didn't mean she was willing to justify her decisions to him.

"I just want to know what he did to make you go." Mamoru asked delicately not to irritate his sister.

He was more then surprised when she pulled out a long white feather from behind her pillow and cradled it gently in her palm. Once her emerald eyes turned to her brother he could see the answer in them. But still she answered "I was willing to believe he cared mostly because no one else ever paid that kind of attention to me. And that night when he spread his wings for me, and only me to see, that night I… I…"

"It's okay Hitomi." Mamoru whispered.

"It's not okay. It will never be okay." Hitomi said back sternly "I… She…"

"Good night." Mamoru said and left the room. He could see the emotions swirling in his sister's heart clearly written on her face. She wasn't angry.

She was disappointed.

* * *

The events from two nights ago were forgotten as the Kanzaki family drove towards the outskirt of the city to visit the oldest family member as they did as often as they could. Grandma Yuri was always happy when her daughter barged on her door unannounced with her husband and children. But today she was particularly glad to see them.

She wanted to talk to Hitomi about the dream that haunted her. 

Grandma Yuri took a old looking book from it's place in her carved wooden chest that was a gift to her from her own mother. As was the book she wanted to give to Hitomi. She believed it was time for her granddaughter to find out of the family past.

From her room window she noticed Hitomi with her brother in the garden discussing something, and it looked serious. Dead serious. A feeling of dread spread through her old body and she hurried, as much was possible, to them.

"I want you to stop Mamoru." Hitomi tried yet again to explain to her brother she wasn't in the mood to discuss the matters of Gaea right now.

"You always say that." Mamoru was persistent "Are you afraid to admit you were wrong when you left? When you made me leave as well."

"No!" the answer sounded seriously but Hitomi answered a bit to fast.

"You do doubt your action." Her brother was beaming "So why don't we go back? I'm sure they still need help."

"No, Mamoru." Hitomi stood up from the bench they were sitting "I'm not going back. I'm not going to Gaea again so I could get hurt."

"Hurt? Van was protecting you from everyone else." Mamoru was fishing in the dark hoping she would finally admit what he already knew.

"What good is from that?" Hitomi was so irritated by him she didn't even noticed his attention "What good is it if he protects me from everyone else that could harm me when he does it himself?"

"Hitomi-"

"Forget it Mamoru… It's no use… Van doesn't care…"

"Hitomi?" soft female voice called her and Hitomi turned to her grandmother. Grandma Yuri was observing her sadly before she stepped closer and hugged her granddaughter tightly before softly whispering to her "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Grandma?" Hitomi was surprised by her words "Lied?"

"About Ren." Her answer shocked both of her grandchildren. They were now gawking at her.

"You know… you know Ren?" Mamoru managed to mumble.

Old woman handed the book she was holding to Hitomi "My mother told me so much about Ren, she loved him more then anything. Something I didn't appreciated back then. To me it seemed like she was being disrespectful towards my father." She sighed before continuing "But now… This Van you mentioned-"

"He is Ren's grandson." Hitomi said "We went to Gaea grandmother, both me and Mamoru and we ended in a middle of a war."

Her grandma observed her closely as she spoke before closing her eyes and saying calmly "I can see it in you Hitomi, in your eyes. The same light my mother had in hers when she talked about Ren." She caressed Hitomi's cheek "You love him."

"It doesn't mater what I feel grandma." Hitomi said back sadly "He is betrothed to a pretty rich princess. And me-"

"You are the one he can always count upon." Mamoru said "You are the one he needs to live."

"You mean I am a tool he could use in war?" Hitomi asked coldly.

"Hitomi…" he whined "He cares fro you as well."

"I'm having a problem to believe that." His sister was persistent.

Mamoru sighed; he knew how stubborn she could be. It irritated him not being able to help his sister and see her happy with the guy she obviously cared for very much. But what ever he tried, and now their grandmother as well, Hitomi remained resolved never to return to Gaea.

Ever. 


	22. Face to face

**I hope your patience paid out. Here is the next chapter I worked on for sooooo long but somehow I never managed to get it right.**

* * *

Folken was standing in front of the large window in the empty parlor. Two moons that hung high on the sky were barely visible from the dark clouds and the rain that was relentlessly falling. It was like the weather was responding to the events that await them with the first rays of the sun.

Zeibach army was on the border of Asturia and they were waiting. First wave of the alliance army was already responding and fighting the enemy but the second, numerously bigger wave will be send to the battlefields at dawn. Folken closed his eyes and sighed. Tomorrow he would be going as well.

The door behind him soundlessly opened and a young king of Fanelia stepped inside. He didn't really wanted to have anything with Folken but Van simply couldn't let his brother go without talking to him at least once.

"Your betrothed visited me today." Folken was first to speak though and about the least expected subject "Could you please tell her to stay away from Naria and Eriya."

Those words confused his younger brother "Why?"

"She acted like they weren't present when she came to me. And when she finally noticed them her attitude and words were everything but suitable for a princess." Folken explained before turning to Van and actually grinning "Eriya said she would scratch her pretty face and mark it forever."

Van looked at his brother seriously "They don't like her very much."

"I believe that's because they grew rather close to Hitomi while she was with us. Naria claim the girl from the Mystic Moon has not only a beautiful face but a beautiful soul as well. While your princess has only a pretty face." Folken mused a bit before adding "And I believe that the word 'pretty' isn't exactly well meant. She practically spit it out."

After several quiet moments in which Van was thinking about the words Folken just said older Fanel asked seriously "What did you came here to talk about brother?"

Van flinched a bit at the word 'brother' but ignored the feeling that was washing through him and the memories of his home in flames. Things will never change between them if he keeps clinging to the worst memories he has of his brother.

"I came to wish you luck." He shortly said.

Folken smiled. He could see Van was feeling awkward about the whole thing and because of that his words even the fact he was there in the same room meant muck more to Folken then it usually would.

"You will need luck as well Van. Dilandau is after you and he is eager to see you dead."

"You can't fight a war without enemies." Van said back before turning to leave.

"Don't give up on her Van!" Folken called before his brother stepped outside of the parlor. The words hit Van deep but he refused to show it. It was not the time to think or morn cause of the past. The battle was awaiting him and he needed to get ready.

* * *

Opening the door of his chamber Van right away noticed a person who was waiting for him. When she turned the young king noticed Marissa was crying. She ran to him and hugged him. Van hugged her back in attempt to comfort her when she started to mumble "I was so afraid for you when I couldn't find you anywhere… I already thought those two beast hurt you somehow…"

Van tried to figure out what she was talking about "Naria and Eriya? Why would you think they would hurt me?" he asked confused. The leopard-twins were under Folken's order and he just started to trust his brother so if they would try and do anything…

"I was looking for you when they… they cornered me and said that the hell would freeze before they allow the wedding between the two of us." She sniffed "I was so scared…"

Van remembered what Folken said about the twins and Hitomi; it seemed they really got close to her and for that they, well… despised Marissa. Van pulled back from a hug "There is no reason to be worried for me, those two would never hurt me."

Marissa's eyes grew wide "And me?! Would they hurt me?!"

Van remained silent on that question. He really didn't know the answer or what the leopard-women were capable of doing. But they were going with the crew of Crusade on the battlefield tomorrow. Young king had to admit he was curious about them and their fighting technique. But when he didn't answered for several minutes Marissa grew anxious.

"Van, don't leave ma alone. I'm afraid." She bent her head and started to sniff again.

"I have to go Marissa. I have to fight and stop Zeibach. Gaea needs peace, people were living in fear for far too long." He answered "And when it's all over I will finally be able to return home and start rebuilding my land."

"Just so you know, I have decided to be by your side the whole time. My father won't mind, I'm sure." She smiled before adding "It would be good for us to spend some time together and get know each other before we get married."

Van frowned on her impatience "I hope you know I don't plan to get married before Fanelia is completely rebuild."

"I know Van." She said sweetly "And I have no problem with that because I know you love me."

Love? Van opened his mouth to say something when Marissa suddenly kissed his cheek and was already at the door. But before she closed it she turned back and said calmly "I wanted to ask you if I could stay in your room, but I know it wouldn't be good if the servants started a rumor we were together before our wedding. It would make me look bad."

* * *

Everything was ready for the battle. Zeibach's army was waiting in a new formation that was agreed just for this. Those onboard of the alliance levi-ships and the infantry never suspected a thing what was a good thing. And it was only a matter of time.

As soon as Escaflowne touched the ground he was surrounded by five enemy guymelefs whose orders were to drive Van nuts, or so it may seem to the young Fanelian king. The pilots were constantly changing the modes of their guymelefs. Sometimes attacking from the sky and sometimes from the ground. Sometimes they were visible and sometimes they hid under their cloaks. And that is what Van hated.

Only cowards would attack like that without showing themselves.

He fought with all he got and was relieved when Allen managed to get to him and assist. Now it was two against five and Zeibach was still in advantage.

"Where is Dilandau?" Allen asked suddenly noticing the red guymelef wasn't among those they were fighting against.

"You will meet him soon." One of the dragonslayers answered before they attacked even more fiercely.

Van actually had to step back under the pressure of their attacks. He may be a good swordsman but outnumbered as he was now he had a problem with holding his position. Suddenly all five enemy guymelefs became invisible simultaneously. Van blinked and lifted his sword expecting the strike.

A mind suddenly crossed his mind. If Hitomi were here he wouldn't have to worry about his enemy being invisible. She was his eyes in this kind of situations. Of course he would never bring her to an actual battle unless they were ambushed or something. He was so lost in his thought he only noticed the sword flying towards him.

"Van!" Allen called just when his royal friend stepped back. The sword only managed to make a cut on Escaflowne's left arm, but the connection between an Ispano guymelef and it's pilot caused a thin red line on Van's arm as well. A cut like that wasn't serious, yet, so Van didn't worried. He striked and killed the enemy.

Allen had more luck, one enemy guymelef was disabled and other destroyed. Only two more remained. That is before two more Zeibach guymelefs appeared from nowhere. It was like everyone were against them.

Alliance solders were doing their best fighting the enemy as well, but Zeibach had clearly more solders on the field and they were much better organized. They attacked in waives, first wave made the solders from Chesario, Asturia, Basram and Ezgardia that fought together disperse what helped the second wave to infiltrate between them, separate them in smaller groups or individuals and finish them off.

But that was not the only way the alliance was fighting against the plans of emperor Dornkirk to reshape Gaea in a world he imagined to be perfect. And who would be better for the job then the one who for ten years tried to help him to create that world only to finally realize how wrong he was.

Miles away, in a dark chamber in Asturian capitol Pallas a lone figure created bring light pillar using a large machine and transported himself to the heart of the Zeibach empire. But that did not pass as unnoticed as he may believed it would be.

* * *

Dornkirk was waiting for the last piece of the puzzle to appear. He knew Folken will arrive in attempt to stop him but he also knew that was exactly what was necessary to start a process. Soon the machine of Atlantis will change the future of this war-obsessed world and create a new world order.

The emperor observed as the glass orb of the machine started the glitter before it illuminated the entire chamber. At the same time a bright pillar of light appeared bringing a former Zeibach general with it. But even after the pillar vanished the orb continued to shine. Something Folken noticed right away.

"The perfect future is arriving Folken." Dornkirk stood up from his seat that was a part of the destiny machine and spread his arms. And like on his mark the orb send away a green pillar to the sky, a pillar that illuminated all of Gaea into light green light that was suppose to make everyone's wishes come true.

"How is this possible?" Folken asked more to himself then Dornkirk, but the old man decided to answer his question anyway. After all, it will probably be the last thing he will do for the traitor.

"The pillar you created gave my machine just the right amount of power necessary. And for that I thank you." He nodded to Folken like be was greeting him.

Discovery it was in fact his fault and that he started what never should have happen made Folken angry. Angry with himself for being so stupid, he should have known Dornkirk had a backup plan. And most of all angry at the old man in front of him, he was the one who will bring destruction to their world, like it wasn't tortured enough already.

There was only one thing remained to do.

The sword on Folken's side was a gift from merchant Dryden Fassa; he gave it to the older Fanel brother and told him it would be his honor if Folken would use his sword to end the war.

Black wings spread wide. He flew towards Dornkirk with one simple goal, to kill. And it seemed the emperor didn't even minded that. In face he stood up and spread his arms awaiting the blow. He was ready to die for the future in which all wishes would come true.

But as the sword pierced him through the tip of it broke off after hitting the metal material from which the machine was of and changed direction. Folken had no time to avoid the projectile. The tip of his own sword pierced his chest. The pain spread through his already scarred body and it made for him impossible to keep flying.

He landed with a soft thud and right away reached for his chest. He was lucky and it didn't reached his heart, but the amount of blood he was losing could be enough to kill him if doesn't get away from the damn chamber.

* * *

The battlefield looked like hell in many ways. Bead bodies lied around, wounded pulled back behind rocks clutching their wounds, moaning and praying to the Gods to give them strength necessary to survive so they could see their love ones again.

Van was standing surrounded by four destroyed guymelefs. His heartbeat was rapid and breathing shallow, he was exhausted. And then it happened. In the distance a bright pillar appeared and green light illuminated the sky. Van closed his eyes and sighed. He could feel his brother's emotions and knew the machine was working flawlessly.

A loud cry made him remember what was missing the whole time. Or rather who.

"Van! Did you miss me?" Dilandau's voice spread over the battlefield "I've been waiting for the chance to kill you so long!"

Red guymelef suddenly became visible and attacked Escaflowne. Van was forced to step back under the pressure. The albino was rested while he was completely drained. He tried to parry the blows but the sword seemed unusually heavy and he almost dropped it several times.

"How do you like our plan?" his most hated enemy asked "My dragonslayers tired you and now I have the pleasure to finish you off."

"I'm not dead yet!" Van yelled back and pushed the red guymelef away using the locked swords before he attacked. But the truth was his attacks were with only the half of his strength. There were cuts on his left hand, chest and forehead and they hurl like hell.

"I got an idea Van!" Dilandau suddenly said "Why don't we come out of this buckets and fight face to face! It would bring me grate satisfaction to finish you of while looking in your eyes."

Van wanted to refuse the stupid suggestion but he was far to tired to keep fighting in Escaflowne and killing Dilandau, the monster that burned down Fanelia, with the royal sword would allay the pain of losing his home.

So moments later doors of the pilot chambers of both guymelefs opened and the pilots came out. Allen who was close by at first thought Van was crazy and that his hate towards Dilandau blinded him. He wanted to help him but the enemy guymelefs kept attacking. They were making sure the knight couldn't help the king.

Van was doing much better now. Dilandau wasn't much of a fighter; he was more into destruction anyway. The king made the albino general pull back several steps before with the surge of new strength Dilandau attacked making Van retreat. Unfortunately Van didn't noticed the body behind him and tumbled over it. His opponent grinned and striked.

Van rolled to avoid the blade that flew towards him and stood up. And then he noticed that he dropped his sword when he fell and that it was currently few feet away from where he was currently standing. It wouldn't be a problem if Dilandau weren't between him and his weapon.

He dodged several attacks and glanced at his sword lying still on the ground but Dilandau was making sure he doesn't have a chance and grasp it once more.

Bright light appeared out of nowhere and momentarily blinded Van giving his enemy a chance to strike. Dilandau's sword slashed Van's chest once more making the king fall on his knees.

It was a perfect opportunity. Dilandau lifted his arm getting ready to strike when a sudden pain in his chest made him stop. Looking down he saw a blade of the sword sticking out. He registered right away he was stabbed from behind but before he managed to turn and see who it was he stumbled forward and fell.

Van's head was bend forward as he expected the deathly blow so he never saw what transpired in front of him. It was when Dilandau's body fell on the ground motionless that he realized his life was spared. But his vision blurred from the blood loss and he tilted forward once more.

Soft hands caught him before he hit the ground and gently voice whispered comforting words to him. He ignored it all and with last bits of energy he looked up and saw a familiar face. She was worried for him and Van tried to show her he would be fine by smiling. But it looked more like a forced grin.

Before he passed out he muttered hoarsely "Elora…"


	23. Different feelings

**Big Thank you to draconian-kitten who threaten to sleep in my house, in my bed, until I finish this chapter. You are my inspiration. NOW GO HOME!**

* * *

Marissa pat patiently and observed Van. He was standing next to the small window and watched as the ground below them moved for the past two hours without saying a single word to her. The princess started to get bored but there really wasn't anything to do onboard of Crusade. Not that she would actually voluntarily do something that is considered hard work by any royalty. Well, accept Van perhaps. Nothing was considered hard work for him.

Van could hear her every movement because her dress rustled but simply didn't bothered to turn towards her and ask what is bothering her. He knew what she would say anyway; it's what she always said. And frankly he was sick of listening of a big wedding and babies. It was like she was thinking only about those two things. Van wouldn't be surprised if she did.

He closed his eyes and once again in his mind repeated the same words he heard while he was sleeping.

* * *

_Millerna was honestly worried. It's been three days since the battle and while other solders rested by now and were again on their feet Van was still sleeping. The young queen understood he was exhausted but three days were still three days._

_Leaving the room he was in she then walked to another one where a second patient rested. Folken was awake and ready to get out of the bed but as a healer Millerna forbid that. Unfortunately telling him what he is allowed or not allowed to do was a useless. Luckily there was always someone in the room to make sure he follows the healer's orders._

_Naria and Eriya were concerned for his well-being and always got some good excuse for him not to get up. Hitomi wasn't so delicate with him. She had threatened to leave back to the Mystic Moon and leave him to explain why. Not really a good threat but it was effective and that was what counted._

"_How is my brother?" he asked as the queen stepped inside his room._

_Millerna smiled sadly "Still the same as yesterday. He is showing no signs that he might wake up soon."_

_Folken looked away trying to hide his face expression. He didn't know queen Millerna very goon and didn't want for her to see the tears that gathered in his eyes. She must have know and understand that because she just take a look at his already healing wound before wrapping it again._

_Folken looked at her and was about to say 'thank you' when the doors opened and a young girl stepped inside. Millerna just nodded to Folken and left without saying a word. Hitomi got used to the silence her royal 'friend' offered her since she returned to Asturia together with the crew of Crusade after the final battle._

_Chuckle of the older Fanel brother made her remember why she came in the room "The twins asked me to keep you company for a while. They will be going with Dryden to a village on the border with Zeibach. Apparently there are several cat-people there and he wants to offer them help."_

"_That's very noble of them." Was all Folken said back before the room got quiet again. Awkwardly quiet even._

"_Your plan will never work Folken." Hitomi finally said after several minutes "And even if it does the consequences-"_

"_Well worry about the consequences when it comes to that." He said seriously "Trust me Hitomi."_

"_I'm trying, but a part of me, a suspicious part of me, believes it would never work. And when it falls apart it will brake my heart." Hitomi said sadly looking at her hands that were resting on her lap. Folken understood her fear and knew they were justified; his plan wasn't as flawless as he may wished._

_In the room across the hall the silence was also present. It was only interrupted when the young king in the bed started to stir. Silk rustled before a shadow covered his face and observed him carefully. _

_Two dark brown eyes opened and right away noticed a face inches away from his. It was a strange way to wake up and not very pleasant for Van, even more because he expected a different face to be the first on he saw._

"_Elora…" he rasped before clearing his throat. Marissa looked at her betrothed more closely and in the process tried to hide her anger for him saying the wrong name._

"_Here." She said giving him a glass of water and sitting down on the edge of the soft bed "I was worried about you Van."_

_He drank the water in one breath and it helped him a bit because his voice was clearer when he asked "Where is Hitomi?"_

_The Ezgardian princess clanged her skirt tightly before answering in as calmer voice she could muster "I don't know dear. She didn't come to check up on you at all. I was here the whole time and never saw her after you all arrived from the battle."_

"_She didn't come to see how I was doing?" Van asked just to make sure._

"_No. Only me, Millerna and Merle were in this room." She giggled before adding "The three M's."_

_Van closed his eyes again and tried to process the new information. If it wasn't Hitomi then it must have been Elora. It would make more sense anyway. It would make more sense because the female voice he could hear as clearly as Marissa now repeated the same words over and over again for the whole time he was dreaming. He could hear her voice calling for him, pleading, and he could only do as she asked. Because her voice was so sad._

_It was heartbreaking hearing the voice of the woman that lost so much as she begged "Return to me Ren…"_

* * *

Merle walked down the corridor of the levi-ship towards the room on the very end. She had just moments ago peeked in Van's room and saw him lost in his thoughts and Marissa hoping he would notice her. She knew staying there would bring nothing and she was curious to see how Folken was doing.

She was still very young when he left to slay the dragon and didn't remembered many of their times together as a family. But what she did remember is her lord Van suffering very much after the loss of his brother and then mother. And she did remember she cared for the older Fanel brother.

There was no sound coming from inside the room when Merle came to the door so she knocked and waited patiently. She didn't want to disturb Folken if he was sleeping.

The door opened just a bit and one of the leopard women looked at Merle "Yes?"

"I came to visit lord Folken." She smiled to the one who was so much like her "Can I come in?"

"He is resting." Naria said back and turned to see her sister approaching them.

"Is everything alright?" she asked "Naria, lord Folken wants to know if you're in or out."

Merle looked first at one and then to another sister before asking "In or out? What's going on? Didn't you say he was resting?"

"He is resting." Naria said in a matter-of-fact tone "If the three of us weren't with him he would walk around the ship."

Eriya elbowed her sister but it was too late, Merle heard and understood what she said "Three? Hitomi is here too! Why can she be inside and I can't?" she whined but the twins looked at her seriously before Naria answered sternly and made Merle gasp.

"Because with her we know where we stand. You on the other hand have a history of changing your mind as it suits you better."

Millerna who was on her way to the bridge heard the words the leopard-woman said and stopped to scowl her "Merle has every right to go in any room she wishes. You two on the other hand were our enemies until just several days ago and should be grateful of our willingness to forgive you for your crimes."

"But that doesn't mean you'll stop to rub it in out faces that we were the enemies." Naria said back.

"Let Merle in! That's an order!" the young queen said sternly.

"In that case… come on in Merle." The leopard-women moved from the doors and the young cat-girl marched in the room with her head held high like a winner.

Hitomi who was sitting on one of the three chairs that were placed around the small table next to the bed stood up, told Folken she'll come later and left without another word. Millerna watched the whole thing and was starting to get angry with the girl from the Mystic Moon, her behavior was simply stupid and she was unfair towards not only Merle but also everyone else. She barely said a word to anyone else except Folken and the two nekos.

She followed the green-eyed girl as she walked out of the room "Hitomi, I believe we need to talk." She said seriously "You've been acting like such a brat ever since-"

"Oh, go talk to Marissa about your little wedding plans and leave me alone." Hitomi interrupted her and walked away leaving a shocked queen alone on the hallway to try and realize what just happened.

* * *

Later that day when the sun was setting Hitomi was on her way towards the hangar when a movement on the wide balcony caught her eye. She recognized the movements and the one who was making them. After all, she had seen him practice countless times.

Van must have sensed her presence because he dropped the tip of his sword and turned towards the door. Hitomi turned and wanted to walk away towards the hangar as she planed when he rushed to her and grabbed her wrist. Looking down to where his hand was holding her Hitomi wished… she wished it meant more.

"Thank you… for coming back and saving my life… yet again." Van muttered before adding "Although you were angry at me you helped me when I needed help the most."

"You're welcome." She said shortly and wanted to leave. But his hand was still holding hers.

"I'm sorry Hitomi. I never considered that-"

"You don't have to apologize to me Van." She interrupted him.

"So… you're not angry at me for-"

"Oh, I'm angry, but you don't have to apologize." Hitomi completely confused Van, she could see it on his face, so to explain herself a bit she added "It's not a time machine. You can't change the past my just two words."

"Hitomi…" he muttered but she was already out of his reach. She walked away from him. Young king took a deep breath and decided to find the only person who could help him with the mess he found himself in. Who knows better how to smooth things with a girl then Allen Schezar?

* * *

The blond knight sensed the tension between Van and Hitomi and decided to help. The crew could fly the Crusade without his help for a while, while he had a serious talk with who ever of the belligerent sides he finds first. And by the influence of faith or luck or maybe even the Gods he found Hitomi when he walked in the large Hangar of the levi-ship. Although he expected to find Van in this place.

He could see clearly she was crying as he came closer. And he, as a knight, had a feeling it was on him to help her.

"In a case you need a shoulder to lean on I'm right here." He said calmly.

Hitomi nodded and wiped away her tears before taking in on his offer, kind off. Allen was taken of guard as the young girl hugged him tightly around the waist and hid her face in his uniform. And that is how van had found them.

He asked Kio where Allen went and he directed the young Fanelian king towards the hangar. But if van had knew what he would see he would have never look for the knight. He stepped out of their sight and leaned on the wall next to the doors before closing his eyes and talking a deep breath.

A feeling spread through his body and it was almost suffocating. He knew what it was and if frightened him. He knew ha really had no right but it was something no one could prevent, not even a king. He couldn't change the fact he was jelous.


	24. Helping hands

**Finally, I already started to believe I would never update. I know it hasn't really been _that_ long, but the pace I was writing with was horrible. Or even worse, I couldn't make myself to even start writing.**

**But that's all behind me now... enjoy and let me know what you think...**

* * *

Young king watched upon his kingdom from the roof of the partially destroyed palace. If Merle knew he was up there she would throw a fit but Van suggested she and Marissa could decorate the room Marissa was staying in. The cat-girl agreed right away. She and the princess became good friends and he was glad cause of that. But sometimes dealing with the two wedding ceremony obsessed females was really a torture.

Glancing down in the palace gardens he saw colorful tents covering the ground of the courtyard leaving only the stone covered path that lead towards the palace entrance clear. It looked like giant mushrooms grew down there.

Laughter and calls reached his ears and Van smiled. Children were the future of Fanelia, and right now there were over two hundred of them living in the tents with their parents of other relatives.

The Fanelian king lifted his head proudly; his homeland was slowly recovering. The people returned even before he did, Ruhm gathered them and now they were working hard to make their kingdom becomes beautiful as it once was.

* * *

Marissa marched through the streets. The levi-ship arrived from her homeland bringing some of her personal things just moments ago and Van wasn't there to greet her father's ambassador. It was very rude and she made her personal goal to point that out to the young king. He had no right to treat his future family in that way.

Van was on the roof of one of the houses helping several men in roofing it. He was proud of them and they of him.

"Van, in the case you haven't noticed an Ezgardian ambassador just arrived!" she called up and then jumped back when a hammer fell from the roof on the place she stood on just moments ago.

"Sorry!" a voice from above was heard followed by snickers from surrounding houses. Van just shook his head on the strange humor the farmer on his right had and got of the roof.

"You should have been on the landing plane and meet him." She scowled him but Van ignored it. He simply walked pass her and said loud enough for her to hear "That's why Folken stayed in the palace."

Marissa huffed and followed.

* * *

The ambassador of Ezgardia was a large man who looked like he could eat a cow for lunch and still have place for desert. He banged his ring on the table impatiently and didn't even bother to stand up when Van walked in the improvised meeting room.

"Lord Percy welcome to Fanelia." Van said politely and sat on his place on the head of the table.

The Ezgardian lord went right to business "My king wishes for the wedding between you and his beloved daughter to be in exactly one year. To make sure that happens a levi-ship will arrive within seven days with things necessary for every palace."

Van lifted a brow on that "With all due respect, a decorated palace is far from a reconstructed kingdom. What Fanelia needs is building material and not mirrors and curtains."

"Are you saying you do not want Ezgardia to help?!" lord Percy stood up insulted.

"What I'm saying is Fanelia doesn't need decorations because there is nothing to decorate yet." Van answered calmly and the ambassador sat back down. He probably couldn't stand long anyway.

"Very well, I will inform my king about your decision."

* * *

On his way through the courtyard towards the city Van came across of the strangest image. It was something he never though would be possible. And even though he wanted to return on that roof and help he was forced to stop and watch.

Folken was really annoyed by now. The kids were little savages that wouldn't leave him alone. For the pass half an hour they played a game Naria called 'touch it if you dare' and the point of it was to prove courage by touching Folken's metal arm. The older Fanel brother was frustrated by the lack of politeness the kind showed but soon played along and suddenly turned to any kid that tried to come closed and then that kid would try and look disinterested. It made both leopard-women almost roll on the ground in laughter.

"Oh Van, what did the ambassador want?" Folken asked as he lifted a child by his belt and carried him to the small group that sat around Eriya and listened to the story she was telling them.

Van rolled his eyes on the mere memory "Nothing that would actually help Fanelia."

Folken wanted to add something to that when a clear female voice called the kids for a meal. Seeing how his brother's eyes grew wide at the sound Folken just smiled. Hitomi appeared from behind a bright orange tent and smiled seeing so many happy faces that rushed towards her.

They followed her towards the clearing between the tents where the meals were being served. Naria and Eriya sighed and stumbled on the grass. The midgets were wearing them out more then a whole day of training.

"She's been a real help to the mothers." Folken said casually, he had a feeling Van wanted to know about Hitomi since he saw her very rarely since they returned to Fanelia.

Van just nodded and turned to leave when one of the leopard-twins called after him "She'll stay if you ask her to!"

"I know." Young king mumbled and walked away.

Folken turned to the nekos "My plan mustn't fail."

"We'll make sure it doesn't." Eriya answered for both her and her sister.

* * *

Several days after that event Van decided to visit a spot that seemed to be very important to his family. He sneaked pass Marissa and through the back gardens, down the small path all the way to the gravesite where the monuments were. His father once told him the monuments were erected for the first king of Fanelia and his beloved wife. Van thought about it and wondered if his people would do such a thing for him once he was gone.

The king was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even noticed the form standing on the small clearing.

She was humming softly and that is what got his attention. He blinked and saw Hitomi in front of him. She was looking at the giant in front of her almost wistfully, something that confused Van.

She either didn't noticed him or ignored him because she showed no signs of knowing about his presence. And that gave Van a perfect opportunity to observe her more closely then couple of days ago.

One of the women gave her traditional clothing Fanelian women wore. The skirt was pale orange and the sleeveless top she wore over the white linen shirt was blood red with embroidery in the same pale orange color to match the skirt that covered her feet.

"You seem like a born Fanelian." He finally said and revealed his presence to her.

Hitomi turned to him and smiled before asking "Really? I don't stand out?"

Van shook his head "You fit in perfectly. Like you lived here your whole life."

"Accept my hair." She pointed out. It was true; Fanelian women wore their hair long as did women all over Gaea. Hitomi's hair was short like she was a boy.

"I doubt anyone notices your hair. They are to grateful of all you did and still do for us." His praise caused Hitomi to blush slightly. She was still feeling awkward about him and didn't doubt he felt the same. But they have gone through too much together to let their friendship to die. She mentally thanked Mamoru for telling her that and persuading her to return on Gaea.

"The kids are wonderful. I love to spend time with them." She said calmly.

"How much time will you spend with them?" Van asked but when Hitomi looked at him confused he rephrased his question "How long will you stay on Gaea?"

"Why? Are you so eager to get rid of me?" Hitomi understood his question completely wrong and snapped at the young king.

"No." Van said back calmly, he tried to stay calm to prevent just that kind of confusion "I want to know how long you would still be a part of my life."

Hitomi blinked at him. What ever she was expecting to come out of his mouth; this wasn't it. He actually seemed to give a damn about her. But the face that appeared behind Van crushed any feeling of happiness that may or may not appear "I would guess shorter then her." She answered coldly.

Van followed her gaze and turned around. Marissa must have seen him coming here after all because there she was looking rather angry. Hitomi ignored the glare the princess was sending her and walked back towards the palace without saying a word.

Young king was ready for the storm that was to follow. Marissa stepped closer to him and placed her hands on her hips to visually show her anger. Her brown eyes narrowed on her fiancé's face.

"It is improper for you to be alone with another woman! Your advisers won't appreciate you being so…" at that time Van's eyes widened. He had already heard those words coming from the mouth of his grandmother, the woman his grandmother Ren was forced to marry. He blinked to chase that thought away and focused on the angry princess in front of him. Marissa didn't notice he wasn't actually listening to her ramble until Van tried to walk pass her.

She hugged and grabbed his hand preventing him to simply walk away before she was done. Van looked at her annoyed "I need to get back to the palace. I have a meeting with the delegates from Freid."

"You just don't understand Van, or is it that you don't want to understand. You can't have both of us." She said seriously before finishing her little lecture with words that burned deep into Van's mind "And don't forget, 'I' am the one you are betrothed to."


	25. Two weeks

**I have made some changes in the plot and added this chapter. Because of that the next one will be perhaps a bit shorter, but I'll do my best. I just didn't wanted to practically end things and not explaining why and some other little details important for the next chapter.**

* * *

It was awkward to Van watch as his people accept Hitomi as one of them while they acted very cold and held back around Marissa. The princess ignored it and acted like that was completely normal. And in a way it was. People were always acting politely around royalty, but in this case the politeness was not far away from abhor.

And that mood only enhanced among the people as the year progressed and the day of the royal wedding came closer.

The palace was only months away from being completely restored, as was most of the city when a levi-ship from Ezgardia arrived unannounced. Van wasn't at least surprised though. He had expected the king to come personally and put pressure on him.

King Mason Ezgar was a tall man with very strict face expression. He had a beard like most of the Gaean rulers had and was dressed in finest clothing a king can afford. Unfortunately he had arrived in summer so that style of dressing was unpractical.

"Welcome to Fanelia king Ezgar." Van greeting him warmly as he walked in the throne room followed by his second wife and daughter who greeted him on the landing docks.

"It is good to be here." He answered politely and right away got to business "I am sure you know why I'm here."

"Yes." Van said back calmly "But perhaps you should rest from the trip first before we talk about such an important matter."

The older ruler seemed pleased with those words and followed the servant to the chambers that were prepared for them. When he leaf the chamber Van stumbled back in the throne and took a deep breath. He was facing a hard several days.

First preview of that was during dinner on the same day.

* * *

Young queen Sylliana was only five years older then her stepdaughter and looked like Marissas older sister. Some thought it was scandalous for the king to marry someone so much younger then he is while the others greeted that decision. Those were usually other kings. Van simply ignored it.

The meal was rather quite until young queen remembered something she meant to ask her future son-in-law "Do all servants in your palace ignore direct orders or just that one girl?"

Van looked at her confused "What girl?" he asked although a part of his mind was screaming an answer.

"That scrawny little thing with boyish hair." Sylliana said and Marissa covered her mouth with her hand to hide the wide grin.

Van sighed "She isn't a maid in this palace but a guest."

"Guests leave Van." Marissa suddenly interrupted what ever her stepmother wanted to say "She's been here for a year now."

"And she is welcome to stay another year if she wants." Van said turning his attention to his fiancé.

Sylliana nodded and smiled wickedly "Ah, she is your mistress then."

Years of training prevented Van from snapping on her after those words. Instead he looked at her and seriously said "Hitomi is no ones mistress."

"She must be very close to you if you defend her like that." The woman just didn't know when to let go.

"I am defending her because she deserves it. Hitomi was next to me during the whole war and deserves respect for everything she has done."

Sylliana just lifted a brow and continued to eat. And if Van believed in just a second things can't get any worse he will soon realize just how wrong he was.

* * *

Next morning the maid walked into Van's chamber to make the bed, as early as every day, but the difference this time was Van was still in his chamber. The older woman stepped back shocked by the kings presence and bowed "Forgive me my lord, I did not expect you to still be here."

"It's alright Sina, I was just leaving. I don't want to keep you from doing what you need to do." Van muttered and made the maid smile.

"It is alright lord Van." The old woman smiled fondly. She knew her king since he was a toddler and was since then in charge of his chambers. She watched as he reached for the doorknob before suddenly asking "My lord, why is young lady Hitomi leaving the palace?"

Van turned to her and blinked "She's what?!"

Sina then realized the king knew nothing about it "Well… the maid that is in charge for that wing told me just minutes ago lady Hitomi was packing. She didn't want to ask her why, but is curious. And frankly so are others that heard about it."

Van was silent for a moment before nodding to the woman "Thank you for telling me about it. I'll go to see her right away."

But Van didn't get far. He just turned behind the corner when a female voice called his name. Turning around he saw Marissa and her stepmother going his way. He waited politely for them even though he wanted to run all the way to Hitomi's room and see what's going on.

"Van, we wanted to talk to you about the ceremony. I heard it's quite boring and wanted to suggest-" Van cut her off before Marissa managed to say what ever she wanted.

"The Fanelian wedding ceremony has been the same for centuries and will not change just because you want it. Plus, the wedding won't be held until the kingdom is rebuild." He said in a single breath and caused a look of shock on the faces of two females "And now if you excuse me I have something I need to do."

"If by 'something you need to do' you mean getting that Hitomi to stay in the palace you might as well stay here." queen Sylliana said "Oh, and the wedding will be held in two weeks. The invitations have already been send and some of the responses already arrived."

Van stood frozen by the arrogance of the Ezgardian queen. He didn't say a word but simply walked away as planed. He only hoped he wasn't too late and will be able to talk to Hitomi before she leaves the palace.

The luck was with him, probably the first time that day. Hitomi just opened the door when he lifted his hand to knock. Emerald eyes grew wide at the sight of the young king before she lowered her head and stepped back to the chamber. Van walked in and closed the door.

"I know why you came and I can tell you right now it's useless. I made up my mind already." She said calmly not daring to look at Van. If she did she would see how sad her words left him.

"If you already made your decision to return on the Mystic Moon will you at least tell me why?"

Hitomi shook her head and answered "I'm not going back on Earth. I have made a choice to stay on Gaea a year ago." Van looked at her confused but before he managed to say anything she continued "I'm simply leaving the palace. I'll be living in the city."

"Where in the city?" Van asked concerned for her safety. But when Hitomi remained silent Van grew angry "You will not be living in some inn! I won't allow that! You deserve more!"

Hitomi looked up at him, her anger matching his "But you will allow your betrothed patronizing me, behaving like I was… like I was… Is that what I deserve?"

Van was speechless. Marissa had gone really too far this time; she knew that with her parents here Van wouldn't say anything that might 'upset' her. But this won't remain just like that. Looking at Hitomi seriously he ordered "Don't move from this spot!" before he left the room. On his way to the chambers where the Ezgardian royal family was he came across of Folken who heard about the wedding in two weeks. Van didn't say anything about that but told his brother to prevent Hitomi from leaving.

Van didn't even bother to knock before stepping in the guest room. As he thought Marissa was there, standing in the middle of the room in a white dress. Upon seeing him she become hysteric "Van! It's bad luck to see the wedding dress before the wedding day! Leave now!"

But the young king ignored her screams and turned his attention to the father of the future bride "I don't know who of you persuaded Hitomi to leave the palace or how. But I can tell you that if she makes one step out of the palace ground I will cancel this farce of the wedding." He was dead serious but that didn't mean the older kind didn't dare to oppose him.

"You can't. Your father agreed-" but the king didn't managed to finish that thought.

"My father had no right to do that after he himself went against his advisers and married my mother."

Queen Sylliana frowned "You should show some respect to your own father."

"And you should show respect to the ruler in whose country you are." He said back "And arranging a wedding and setting a date months too soon and behind my back is completely opposite of it."

None of them muttered a word until Van left the room to talk to Hitomi once more. Then they started to talk how insulting his words were. Something Van couldn't care less about at the moment.

* * *

As he hoped Folken really kept Hitomi from leaving, or rather Naria and Eriya. When he walked in the room he saw Hitomi sitting on a chair stiffly with two leopard-women standing on each side with their claws glistering on the morning sun.

"That's not what I had in mind when I said you should prevent her from leaving." He raised an eyebrow on the sight.

Folken chuckled "She's still here, isn't she?"

Van just shook his head and watch as three people left the room leaving him alone with the girl still sitting on the chair. Hitomi's expression changed from annoyance to something Van couldn't really identify.

He walked to the vanity table and lifted the box that was on it. He recognized it right away "This belongs to you." He said sadly and lifted the lid. The beautiful green stone right away caught the light and glistered in the same color as Hitomi's eyes.

But Hitomi remained silent. What should she say? I don't want it? She wanted the beautiful necklace Van gave her for her sixteenth Birthday although she treasured the mere feather he gave her for the fifteenth more.

Van kneeled down on the floor in front of her and laced the box on her lap. Hitomi looked into his eyes and saw just how sad he was. But just as she opened her mouth a knock on the door interrupted her.

It was one of the maids "Your majesty, the advisers are gathered in the meeting room."

Van was really irritated by now "Tell them the meeting is postponed to afternoon." His voice left no space for discussion, not that a maid would ever talk back anyway. Turning his attention back to the girl in front of him Van saw the tears that gathered in her eyes.

"Hitomi…" he whispered sadly.

"Two weeks." She mumbled "I'll stay for another two weeks, but after the wedding… I can't stay here anymore… I can't… I won't… You will be with her then and…"

Van closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Two weeks." He repeated.


	26. For a moment

**The chapter everyone will love me for... enjoy...**

* * *

Folken stood next to Van and waited patiently for Marissa to walk down the aisle.

It was noon and the time for the ceremony to begin. Or actually, it should have begun almost ten minutes ago but his betrothed still didn't arrived.

The priests that stood in front of the altar were actually bored by now. Not to mention they were hot under the summer sun as was their king that was forced to stand still in his full royal attire. The main priest leaned closer to his helper and whispered "Maybe she won't come." But just then the horns signaled the bride is arriving. The lower priest leaned and whispered back "We aren't that lucky."

Van took a deep breath and glanced at Folken. He was completely shocked upon seeing his brother smiling happily. His first thought was the sun had somehow infected on his mind. But when their eyes met Van could see his brother was truly happy and not mentally challenged.

Millerna and Merle were walking together, each holding a Fanelian banner. And behind then walked She. The woman he would be married to for the rest of his life.

But, even if he didn't want it, Van had to admit himself she looked like a true goddess.

The pure white dress was made out of the finest silk and fir perfectly to her upper body making most of the men present envy Van on his beautiful bride, or rather on his bride's body. The bottom hem was decorated with what seemed to be thousands of white crystals that glistered on the sun. Around her thin waist was a gold embolden belt with the green stone in the center.

Van ignored his heart's messages to run. But his mind was telling him it wouldn't be good for him if he did so, heck that would probably mark his grand-grand-grandchildren as potential runaways. So he continued to wait as his bride glided towards him.

Her long veil was trailing for another several feet behind her but in front it just barely covered the top of her shoulders and the young kind did a double take when he noticed something on her that shouldn't be there.

When she stepped next to Van he take a better look and closed his eyes to control himself, more specifically his anger. He opened his eyes and looked at the covered face, the veil wasn't as translucent he believed it would be. That was too bad, because he wanted for Marissa to clearly see that rage in his eyes. He just couldn't believe she had dared to do such a thing.

Around her neck was a gold necklace with a single emerald hanging on it. He knew that piece of jewelry quite well considering he was the one who bought it-for Hitomi.

Even if Marissa saw the daggers his eyes were sending her way she showed no signs of discomfort or regret for taking a gift another received. To Van that necklace symbolized his promise to Hitomi. His pledge he would be there for her whenever she needed help.

Somehow in his eyes that token and his promise seemed tainted now.

The priest knew nothing of his king's rage or of the future queen's choice of jewelry so he just started the ceremony that will last for three whole hours.

"Centuries ago when the first Fanelian king bonded himself to his beloved the long line of Fanel family was firmed. A now we have the honor to witness the continuation of that same line. Once more the king will welcome a woman to his palace and with her forma a bond that would last for all eternity." The priest had a monotone voice that made everyone drowsy, some who were sitting in the back yawned and closed their eyes openly showing the ceremony was deadly boring "But not only the king had obligations towards his wife. The duties of every queen were the same since out first queen sat on the throne." He looked sternly at the woman in front of him that stood silently next to his king "Today you pledge your like to the king of Fanelia but you also pledge to the people. You must show patience and tolerance, integrity and austerity. You must be willing to sacrifice all your possessions for the good of your people and for their well being."

Van was side-glancing at Marissa the whole time the priest was talking about her obligations as the queen and was a bit surprised when she showed no discomfort when the sacrifice was mentioned. It was like she was a complete different person.

"King Van Fanel, do you willingly accept this woman to be your wife and queen, to have her rule by your side and bear your children?" the priest asked eyeing the young ruler.

As much as van wanted to say 'hell no' he knew that would only postpone the inevitable. The wedding would simply be organized again and again and again until he did as many wanted and married the princess of Ezgardia.

He took a deep breath and said a bit louder then in a whisper "I accept this woman as my wife and queen, I shall have her ruling by my side and with her continue the line of the ruling family of Fanelia."

The king of Ezgardia who was sitting in the first row was nodding his head pleased Van hadn't backed out of it. Not that backing out at this moment would help anyway. To many were supporting him and that was more then obvious in the past two weeks since the wedding date was announced.

"May the Gods bless this marriage and the children that would come with time." The priests said together before the main priest nodded to Folken, giving the prince a signal to have him the rings.

Van took the small gold band and placed it easily on the finger of the woman he could now call his wife and moments later she had copied him movements and placed a ring on his. Van closed his eyes like admitting defeat. It was truly over. The one he loved was lost to him.

"And now my king, it is time for the final part of the ceremony." The priest said and Van looked at him. He was surprised the three hours almost passed.

The ladies-in-waiting once more lifted the red banners and turned to the left towards the entrance of the courtyard gates. They were heading to the city on the lower lever where Van could present the new queen to the people.

* * *

It was little before three when the singers and dancers stopped their performance and joined the gathered crowd on the largest square where their king was expected to come in just several minutes.

The solders positioned all over the large square as the ones placed for protection of the royal couple on each side of the large podium were a bit taken back.

The moral of the people was unusually high after an entire year of openly showed disagreement with the choice of their king's bride. It was a well known they didn't liked princess Marissa and yet they were laughing, dancing and generally having a good time even though the king is about to present that same woman as their queen.

Little did the solders know about the rumor that spread through the city. The citizens kept it as secret as possible, never talking about it in a public place. Of course, it was just a rumor and never confirmed by anyone of the main actors but the mere thought it could be true overwhelmed everyone.

The long procession reached the square in less then ten minutes and two people climbed the wooden stairs of the podium. The people observed their king, looking strong and proud in the royal attire and then they would throw glances to the woman on his right.

Merle who was standing right next to the stairs turned her head to Folken who was standing behind her and whispered "Something doesn't smell right."

He leaned closer and whispered "Danger?"

The neko shook her head "No, nothing like that. I'm talking about human smell. Someone doesn't smell right but I just don't know who."

The prince tried to distract her from sniffing the air so he whispered back to her "I bathed this morning."

His plan worked. Merle forgot about what she was doing and instead focused on the couple above. She could only see their backs now though. And that is when she noticed the difference. She wanted to say something about it when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Glancing back to Folken she could see he already knew.

But by the time she recovered from that shock it was to late. Van had already started to talk.

"People of Fanelia! After many years of waiting I have the pleasure to inform you both chairs in the throne room now have an owner. No longer is our homeland partial!" he forced the words he really didn't want to say out of his mouth before he took a deep breath and turned to his wife. She followed his movements and faced him at the same time. He couldn't see the smile of his face yet but she could see the sadness in his eyes.

Van just took the bottom of the veil in his gloved hands when a commotion among the royal guests reached his ears. He ignored it as unimportant and muttered the final words of the ceremony "I present you my wife, queen-"

"Van!" a loud cry was heard and he looked down to the person standing in front of the stairs. Shock was clearly visible on his face when his eyes met the ones he had expected to be under the veil in his hands.

He could see his brother grinning from ear to ear, something he hadn't see in years and then turned his attention back to the one in front of him. He held his breath and lifted the veil.

Applause echoed though the open square as the woman's face became visible. Van actually blinked twice to make sure he was seeing right.

Now everything made sense!

The times Folken had those long walks to the city to get some stuff for the wedding, the leopard-women questioning some of the older maids about sewing and embroidery, Hitomi avoiding eye contact. Now he could understand why.

The people were now waiting patiently for what their king would do. The situation was certainly interesting. But van didn't managed to say a single word when the king of Ezgardia stepped next to his daughter "Fanel, this needs to be fixed!"

Van knew ha had no other choice but to bet everyone in a meeting room right now; many of the royal guests looked infuriated at the move made directly against the fellow king. Van turned back to the girl in front of him and smiled slightly. Only in his dreams did he saw Hitomi standing on the place she was now.

* * *

The tension in the large meeting room was suffocating. And for the first time Van was more then willing to let someone else sit on the head of the table if that would mean that other person would take the heat.

Everyone was putting him under great pressure, even greater then the one he was under in the middle of the war.

"And then I heard the click." Marissa was explaining what happened. She was standing on the other head of the table in her wedding dress Van concluded looked dull and plain now when he saw the one the leopard-women made for Hitomi.

"I have never before came across such a lack of respect towards a royalty!" king of Ezgardia said angry before turning to Van "I demand that you break the bond with that girl and act according to the word your father gave me and marry the one who was raised to marry you!"

"And what about the one who was born to marry him?" Naria whispered to her sister. Two nekos were eavesdropping on the other side of the door and tried to imagine the red face of the Ezgardian king as he fumed in anger.

Van looked out the window towards two orbs already visible high in the sky before he nodded and stood up "I will talk to Hitomi about this."

"Damn strait you will!" Millerna snapped at him, she was just as angry as everyone else "It's about time someone tells here there is no place or need for her here anymore. The war is over."

Van looked at her and said coldly "There will always be a place for Hitomi in my palace. I don't forget that easily I am still alive because she was there to help, not like others do."

The blond queen looked insulted on his words but didn't say another word.

* * *

Van opened the door without knocking and stepped into the room. He knew she was waiting for him and the verdict.

Young king remained silent for several moments, just watching the beauty that sat calmly on the chair in front of the open window. She was looking towards the city from where the calls of people could be heard. They wanted to see their queen. And she wanted to see them. But the politics came before.

"They have put me under a quite a pressure." Van said sadly.

"I will agree with everything you decide." Hitomi said back calmly.

Van sighed "Hitomi, the position you have put me in-"

"I know Van." She turned to him "But if you expect me to say I'm sorry for what we had done… well, I'm not." She was serious and Van just shook his head.

"Neither am I." He admitted "Having you as my queen… as my wife… it was something I had only dared to dream about. But the other rulers-"

"Van, if that is what 'you' want, then break the bond. I could never hold that against you." Hitomi smiled sadly and Van did the only thing he felt was right at that moment; he stepped closer and hugged her tightly. Hitomi sniffed and whispered "At least I can say I was married to you, even if it lasted for only a moment. It was one moment longer then Elora had."

* * *

**One more chapter to go... please let me know what you think...  
**


	27. Epilogue

**I am grateful for everyone who was reading this story. I hope you have enjoyed and that you will follow Van and Hitomi in the next adventure I have prepared for them. I have several short stories in mind. Right now another multi-chapter story would be a bit too much. I tried to write and gave up until my plot is a bit more developed. Perhaps I'll even came up with a good plot and keep writing 'Children of Atlantis'.**

**My biggest ****Thanks**** for the reviewers who always brightened my day: **_Car Tonic, ChiKa YuMe, Inda, Katy23, Kahoko, loveyouforever, Lucybye, Macky, Mage Delbene, maybe, omgshoes, Sakura-chan1345, Sakura Koaru-Chan, serenityrain2233, sousie, Sparkling Moon Phoenix, Sulis Saifir, Taeniaea, thepinkmartini, vegetasprincess1, y r all gud manes taken, 70envelopesofpain_

* * *

Van wake up early as every day and right away got up and got dressed. Turning towards his bed he saw his wife was still sleeping soundly. He didn't wanted to wake her up so he left the room as silently as possible; she had barely slept last night and needed to rest.

On his way to the dining room he let his mind wonder towards the events from three years ago. Now it all seemed like a dream, but back then it was real and not very pleasant.

* * *

_"Van, if that is what 'you' want, then break the bond. I could never hold that against you." Hitomi smiled sadly and Van did the only thing he felt was right at that moment; he stepped closer and hugged her tightly. Hitomi sniffed and whispered "At least I can say I was married to you, even if it lasted for only a moment. It was one moment longer then Elora had."_

"_A moment more then Ren had." Van added and pulled back "I need to think what is best for Fanelia." _

_His words were breaking her heart but Hitomi already knew there was a chance this would happen. So she just nodded silently and watched him leave her alone in the room. That is until the leopard-twins walked inside._

_Naria huffed "The Ezgardian king is threatening he will start a war against Fanelia if-"_

"_It was a bad idea from the beginning." Hitomi cut her off "We should have never interfered."_

"_Did you already forgot what would happen if lord Van marries someone else?" Eriya grabbed her arms and shook the green-eyed girl "Did you already forgot the prophecy the Draconians made?"_

"_There is no proof it would really happen!" Hitomi protested. The leopard-women remained silent; her words were correct, no one knew exactly that Gaea is truly facing a downfall if Van didn't married her "Beside, we are married now. The prophecy doesn't say anything about breaking the marriage bond with me and marrying another."_

"_She has a point." Naria had to admit and her sister just nodded._

"_But it was still fun seeing Marissa's face when she appeared on the square and saw me in a wedding dress next to Van." Hitomi grinned._

"_Oh, you think that was funny?!" Eriya asked lifting a brow at the grinning girl "You should have heard her coxing to open the door of her chamber and wailing."_

_Her sister started to laugh so hard she had to sit on Hitomi's bed "And then the maid appeared and we told her what is happening, and before he had the chance to tell her to keep it a secret there were over twenty maids standing on the hallway enjoying the music of locked princess."_

_Hitomi snorted imagining Marissa pulling on the doorknob. But the short moment of happiness didn't last long. Actually it lasted only several moments until the infuriated queen of Asturia stormed inside followed by a just as angry neko._

"_What right do you think you have taking Marissa's way like that?" she wanted an answer and she wanted it now._

_The leopard-women wanted to defend Hitomi and admit they were the one preventing the princess from going on the ceremony when Hitomi spoke "And what right do you have mingle in other people's business?"_

_Millerna's mouth opened in shock, no one ever dared to talk to her that way "Marissa was raised to marry Van!"_

"_And I was born for the same purpose!" Hitomi spat back._

"_Lord Van will break the bond." Merle said seriously "And there is nothing you can do about it."_

"_I'm not planning to do anything about it. Van is old enough to make his own choices, unfortunately neither you or any other high dignitary sees that." Hitomi didn't even bulged at the look full of hatred Merle had sent her after those words left her mouth._

_At the same time in the meeting room van was signing a piece of paper. A document that dissolved his marriage with Hitomi._

* * *

Young queen waked up in the empty bed, yet again. Van was an early riser, but she wished he would at least wake her up for a moment. She didn't like to lie alone in the large bed with only his scent as the proof he indeed slept next to her last night.

From the adjusted room she could hear wailing and right away got up and went to the room made for the young prince. A throne heir born five months ago. He barely slept last night due to the teeth that was growing and kept his mother awake just as long.

The maid walked in to help her lady with the small boy and give her a chance to bath and change before going to the dining room for breakfast.

Half an hour later she was dressed in a pail pink dress, her long wavy hair combed and shiny and extremely hungry. Taking her son from Sina, the maid that once watched his father growing up in the good and honored king, she left the royal bedchamber and headed towards the large dining room.

Van was already there, discussing something whit his brother since early in the morning. He watched her walk in and smiled. Merle who was sitting next to Folken lowered her eyes to her plate and ate breakfast silently. A motion that didn't went unnoticed to Van.

But he ignored it; there was something more important that dealing with a moody cat-girl. Young prince Zion was hungry and made sure the whole palace could hear that. So Van took him from his mother's arms and fed him considering he already ate and she hasn't.

"When is your family coming to visit?" he asked the woman on his left.

She smiled and answered "Any day now. They didn't say when specifically."

"I'm guessing it's because your father's new obligations?" Folken asked his queen.

"Yes, but they agreed a vacation before would be good. To him physically and mentally rest before all that."

"That's a good idea." Van agreed "And I'm guessing you miss them."

"Just as much they miss me." Young king had expected that answer so he just nodded and turned his attention back to the bundle in his arms.

His son looked so much like him and Van already had an idea he would have a lot trouble raising him. But he wasn't worried, he knew he could expect support and help from every citizen of Fanelia.

* * *

_Less then a day later first protest woke up everyone in the palace before the sun had risen over the mountains. Stepping out on the room balcony Van could see the citizens gathered on the square and were demanding to see queen Hitomi. He was a bit taken back they still considered her to be a queen when he announced them the bond was cut._

_His people didn't care about a piece of paper._

"_We want our queen!"_

"_Send us queen Hitomi!"_

"_It is our right!"_

"_People had chosen their lady!"_

"_Fanelia wants to see its queen!"_

_Van could hear many calls and all had one thing in common, people wanted Hitomi for his wife and queen. And frankly, he was never so proud of his people as he was that morning. He dressed in a hurry and headed outside when angry Ezgardian king cut his path._

"_What is the meaning of this?" he was still half asleep and didn't realize what the people were yelling._

"_Some of the citizens are displeased with the yesterdays events." Van answered and walked by when he heard the king mutter._

"_Of course they are displeased. That girl as a queen. It's ridiculous."_

"_I believe you didn't understand correctly." Van turned back "They want Hitomi for the queen and are angry that the marriage was dissolved."_

_King Mason Ezgar looked enraged but Van ignored him. He had better things to do now then deal with his problems. He had enough of his own._

_The podium was still standing and that helped Van a lot when he arrived on the square to listen to the people's demands. His hair was ruffled, shirt rumpled and he looked extremely tired he like he was awake the whole night. Which wasn't far from the truth._

"_People of Fanelia!" he started to speak but didn't exactly know what to say "I am willing to listen to what you have to say, but this is not the time or the place."_

"_It is because we want all of your guests from other kingdoms to hear what we have to say!" an older men was speaking for all "We want them to hear and to know Fanelia will not have another queen but the one that stood up on that podium yesterday afternoon!"_

_Van didn't know what to say, and he didn't have to. Hitomi climbed up and stepped next to him. A loud applause echoed through the still dark streets as they saw her._

"_I am grateful for your support! But the fact is it would be better for Fanelia if your king would marry-" she wanted to calm them but instead got cut off._

"_What would be better then for our king to marry the one he loves?!" the same man asked and many nodded in support "He had already done so much for us, it is time he does something for himself!"_

"_If he remarries this girl Ezgardia will declare war to Fanelia." King Ezgar stood behind Van and Hitomi. When they turned he looked at Hitomi and said strait out "And you girl, I will personally kill you."_

"_Don't be ridiculous?" the Basramian president said._

_The other royalties arrived on the square and were witnessing the whole thing. Some of them were nodding on the words of the Ezgardian king while the others commented the people of Fanelia should be given what they want._

"_You think I don't mean what I said?" king Ezgar asked angry. _

_Everyone gathered could only watch in shock as the man drew a dagger and suddenly attacked Hitomi. Only Van's good reflexes managed to prevent the worst. He stepped in front of the girl he loved and took the blow that was meant for her._

_The dagger went in till the hilt and the pain spread through Van's body. Hitomi screamed his name and caught him as he fell. The older monarch dropped the weapon and stepped back in shock. And almost instantly two solders appeared next to him and grabbed his arms._

_Hitomi was on her knees holding Van's head in her lap and weeping._

_In that moment their future was set._

* * *

Merle ran through the palace hallways towards the garden. There was something she needed to do and postponing it for two years while she was gathering courage to do it was a bit too much. She could see the girl in a pink dress next to the rosebush when a bright light in the distance caught her attention.

Merle didn't even managed to blink and the queen was already off, running towards the pillar that arrived. The neko had no other choice but to follow. After all she was interested in who arrived as well.

But she wasn't very surprised when arriving on the gravesite and seeing now older Mamoru hugging his sister while their parents stood few feet away and looking around in shock. They were completely taken by the sight in front of them. Not every day you got the chance to see your own planet on the sky.

The boy pulled back from Hitomi and rushed to Merle to hug her as well. And so give his sister a chance to greet their parents. Mrs. Kanzaki right away commented Hitomi's dress and asked if she was eating properly cause she looked a bit skinny.

"Skinny? I had a baby five months ago and you say I'm skinny?" she asked and almost got her father a heart attack.

"A baby? My baby had a baby of her own?" he looked a bit angry so Hitomi stepped back "You are only eighteen! What do you know about raising a child?"

"Nothing really." Hitomi said and smugly added "And that is exactly why I have an entire city on disposal if I need an advice."

"I'm serious." Mr. Kanzaki said, but Hitomi just smiled to her father before saying "So am I."

Mamoru dragged Merle towards the palace cause he wanted to see his nephew while Hitomi slowly walked next to her parents and explained them about Gaea and Fanelia a bit more detailed then Mamoru did before they arrived. Her father didn't seem so displeased she was already married and a mother anymore. He could see in her eyes how much she cared about the king she now called husband, it was more then clear to see it when she talked about him.

Van heard their voices and came to the window. He smiled when his eyes saw his beloved wife pointing to her mother something about the city they could see from their position. He was glad they arrived; Hitomi mentioned she wished for her family to meet him.

Young Fanelian king wanted to join them when he felt a presence inside the room. Turning away from the window he could see them. The man whose face he could see on a painting in his father's favorite study and the woman that looked so much like Hitomi.

Ren and Elora both smiled to him and Van smiled back seeing them finally together. His grandfather was holding his beloved's hand and nodded to him before their voices whispered to his mind "Thank you for not tearing us apart once more."

Hitomi lifted her head and looked at the high window. Her mother looked at her concerned "Is something wrong honey?"

But the young queen just shook her head. She wasn't ready to tell her mother about Ren and Elora yet, so she didn't said anything about hearing their voices in her mind. They were grateful for the chance to finally be together.

Minutes later Van joined them. He could see on Hitomi's face she already knew about the ghostly visitors. Mr. Kanzaki noticed their silent communication and asked "Are you sure everything is alright?"

Hitomi just smiled and said "Everything is fine. Everything is just as it should be."

_The End_


End file.
